Metallic Zest
by HLecter511
Summary: She appeared as an innocent woman. However, one look into her pale mint green eyes, there appeared to be something viciously buried deep within them; flickers of a dark flawed. (Under Construction)
1. Chapter 1

*****UPDATED AS OF 1/29/16!*****

…**..**

**Chapter: **The Living Relative

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A long glass table used for meetings was being occupied by two FBI and an associate. At the head of this table was the head of the Behavioral Bureau, Special Agent Jack Crawford. He gripped the back of the chair that he supposed to be sitting in, but wasn't. His eyes were scanning the room, taking in the occupants that he had requested to be in his gracious presence today.

"I have specifically called you three in today because I have recently received information that was hidden in the system." Jack informed the three occupants sitting at the glass table.

The three occupants were two psychiatrists and the other was a special agent/professor here at the academy. The two psychiatrist being Dr. Alana Bloom—who worked and taught at the FBI academy—and the other psychiatrist being Dr. Hannibal Lecter—a guide/psychiatrist for the special agent/professor named Will Graham.

"What's that Jack?" Dr. Bloom asked with a slight pucker of her lips.

"We had found that Abigail Hobbs has a living relative." Jack told them causing the three to glance at Jack with a perk of interest now.

The case about Abigail Hobbs had started out with her father, Garret Jacob Hobbs being the Minnesota Strike. He had been kidnapping and killing teenage girls that were the same age as his daughter, Abigail, and had close resemblances to her too. Will had ended up finding Garret Jacob Hobbs and killed the man leaving Abigail an orphan since her father killed her mother. There had been no relatives to take Abigail in and if there was, they most likely don't want to take in Abigail, especially with all the publicly that she would bring.

Holding up a file, Jack slid it across the glass table toward the three. Will manage to grab the file first and he open it up, pulling out three pieces of paper, one being a photo of the individual.

"Meet Anastasia Raine Cerise. She was born in Boston, but move to Italy at the age of four to live with her uncle since her parents were killed in an unknown accident. At sixteen, she had come back to the states with her uncle, who died of a heart attack or some medical reasoning. She was put into an adoption agency where the Hobbs family took her in. She was the older sibling of Garret Jacob Hobbs by a year." Jack explained, walking around the table to stand closer to everyone.

"She is Abigail's aunt or sort of her aunt." Will mumbled, going through the information before looking for the photo that he sworn he had set beside him, but he was unsuccessful of finding it, or rather, didn't have it. His eyes look up to see that Hannibal was holding the photo and he was staring at it with a slight tilt of his head.

"Dr. Lecter, may I see the photo?"

"Oh, yes. I must say that she is a beauty to withhold." Hannibal hands Will the photo in exchange for the information sheet.

Sitting to the side of the two men, Dr. Bloom was staring at family information, but her eyes went up to see Will staring at the photo with a slight tilt of his head now. She felt something stir in her as the two gentlemen before her were eyeing the photo with interest making her slightly jealous of whoever this woman was.

"Can I see her?" Dr. Bloom reached out and took the photo from Will, looking down at it.

Now, Dr. Bloom could understand why the two men have this sudden a peak of interest in this woman. When Dr. Bloom first glance at the photo, her eyes have automatically went straight to Anastasia Cerise's eyes. The woman's eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. Then the rest of her appearance was all natural beauty. It was like looking at one of those well detail and perfect marble sculptures, but in color.

Anastasia Cerise had very pale mint green eyes that seem to have hints of blue in them, light pink lips, light tan smooth skin, and chestnut wavy brown hair that flowed down just past her shoulder blades. The photo was of her in black shorts, ankle high heel boots, black lacy V-neck sleeveless shirt and her hair was pull back into a messy bun. The photo show her with a camera in hand and smiling at whoever took the photo of her. The background appeared to be her in Rome, Italy.

"Let's see, she is thirty-nine years old, single, 5ft 8in in height, athletically built body, and is a professor in classics. Says here that she did mix-materials arts while living with the Hobbs family, did swimming and track in high school, but stuck with track in college." Will listed off facts about Anastasia.

"It also says here that she went aboard twice to Italy in college and always worked in the summertime at a café. Moved out of the house into an apartment when she got her Bachelor Arts. Upon looking at this, it appear that Ms. Cerise didn't like to be home with the Hobbs family." Hannibal looked up saying, glancing at Jack with raise eyebrows.

"Maybe she had sense something that she didn't like about Garrett Jacob Hobbs." Jack mused out, resting his hands on his hips with a thinking look etching across his face.

"You think that Garrett Jacob Hobbs might've been what he had been when he was younger, Jack?" Dr. Bloom asked while setting down the photo of Anastasia and sliding it away from her, back toward the folder.

"I'm suggesting that Garrett Jacob Hobbs was turning into some dark void that Anastasia knew and she had to get away." Jack waves his hand down at the photo of a smiling Anastasia in Rome, Italy.

"Where is she now?" Will asked, breaking apart the stare down between Jack and Dr. Bloom.

"She actually lives in Baltimore." Jack stated, turning to stare at Hannibal with Dr. Bloom and Will.

Hannibal stared at all three of them then at Jack with a fake surprise expression.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day; Baltimore, Maryland: …..**

…**..**

The morning was usually nippy, especially six in the morning. It was also probably because it was that the fall season was settling in too.

There were a few individuals up during this time, usually older folks or fitness people. The sun was starting to come up, lighting the sky up in splashes of orange, gold and pink color.

The soft thudding of her heartbeat pumping was echoing into her ears, her soft breathes going in her mouth and out, and her sneakers thudding across the ground, were the only things that Anastasia heard while she jogged.

She didn't consider herself an exercise freak, but rather an athlete that couldn't let go of the workouts she used to do back in high school and college. Since graduating, she always kept up with running, swimming, or yoga. She liked to stay in shape, but when it came to eat, she really need to figure out how to stop her cravings of junk food, which will be hard. Chocolate was her number one weakness in the junk food category.

Rounding a corner on the sidewalk that led near a park, she turned into the pathway that led into the park and she began to go through that park path. Her eyes scan around her at the surroundings. A grin came onto her face when she saw a mother duck waddling around near the pond with its ducklings following closely behind. Looking ahead, Anastasia saw someone sitting on a bench tying their sneakers up before standing up and nodding at her when she ran on by. She politely nod back while keeping her fast jogging pace up.

She listen closely as the man was now jogging behind her at a pace that she wouldn't expect them to run at, especially if they are just starting. They were running at her speed, which was pretty fast for jogging. She had been jogging for an half an hour, so she was warmed up unlike this individual.

Tilting her head a bit to the side and glancing behind her, she eyed the individual.

They have dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, and five o'clock shadow, tall and seem to be in a daze as they jog as if they didn't want to be here doing this. They were breathing a bit heavy making Anastasia to know that they aren't use to jogging like this. When the man turn his head a bit to the side and he seem to be mumbling to himself, that was when she took notice of the single black microphone in his ear and the wire going down the back of his neck.

Instantly, Anastasia knew that this was either a kidnapper on a mission to get her or an agent. Turning her head back forwards, Anastasia began to look around at her surroundings as she came out of the park. Her eyes came to rest upon a black SUV with police lights in the front grill and tinted window. It really stuck out when it starts to follow her like the man was still doing.

"You want to play. Let's play and try to keep up." Anastasia mumbled to herself with a smirk before breathing in then out then taking off into a sprint.

…**..**

"Shit." Zeller exclaimed as the woman, Anastasia Cerise that he was trailing took off into a burst of speed. Quickly, he sprinted after her but she was definitely in much better shape than he was and she was fast. Too fast for him to keep up.

"_Keep up with her, Zeller."_ Jack voiced over the headphones.

"Have you seen how fast she is running? Shit, she is like a cheetah."

"_She knew that you were trailing her with the way you stood up and began to go at the same pace as her. Then she notices the SUV. She is good with surveying her area." _Will's voice came over the headphones with a tired sigh.

"_Well, she was a track star in high school and college." _Katz said next with amusement.

"Let me guess. The sprinting parts." Zeller panted.

"_The 100m, 400m and 400m relay race. She is good." _

Soon, Anastasia was out of their sight making Jack to pull the SUV over and up beside the heavily panting Zeller. Everyone stared at Zeller as he gets into the SUV.

"What? It's not my fault she is unbelievably fast." Zeller waved his hand about while taking a water bottle from Prince.

"Or you are just unbelievably out of shape." Prince pointed out causing Katz to snort in amusement and Jack to shake his head in the front seat. Zeller glared at Prince, who just gave Zeller an innocent smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Walking by the marble breakfast island, Anastasia pluck a banana from the fruit bowl that was filled with only bananas and green apples. Slipping her black purse over her right shoulder, she moved to the front door with her keys jiggling in her left hand.

Her dark tan open toes high heels clicked across wood floors in the foyer. Upon opening the front door and about to let the air touch her skin to judge if she should wear a coat over her black dress, however, she stop at the sight of a few people standing on her front steps before her.

"Good morning, Ms. Cerise. I am special agent Jack Crawford, head of the behavioral department for the FBI. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" An African-American man stepped forward, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head and wasting no time to get down to business.

"Morning. And yes, I do. I was wondering when you guys were going to make yourself known, especially that one man that was trying to keep up with me in running…how are you by the way?" Anastasia glanced at Zeller, who begins to turn red in the face and bowed his head.

"Fine." Zeller mumbled while Prince and Katz try not to snicker at their partner.

"Come in. I only have a few minutes to spare. I have office hours that I have to be at for my students." Anastasia let the group in before leading them into her living room where it was decorated with Italian made furniture and Greek and Rome antiques here and there.

Anastasia stood before everyone in her sleeveless black cutout-black dress with a v-neckline and A-line skirt. Her chestnut hair was down in soft waves and her pale green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner to make them stick out even more than they already do.

"Please, ask away." Anastasia waved her hands as she gave them a small grin.

"You're related to the Hobbs family right?" Jack asked with his hands tuck in his suit pant pockets, getting right down to business.

"Adopted into the family years ago, but I suppose."

"Do you associate with them anymore?" Jack asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Not anymore, especially since they have been killed. But before, no. Never did. I was glad to get out of that house." Anastasia answered with a perfectly calm look, not even showing an ounce of anxiety in her personal.

"Why is that?" A new face to Anastasia asked making her to look at him with curiosity. She took him in, looking at his unruly brown hair, bluish green eyes behind thick black frame glasses, a beard and mustache going on, and he will not look her straight in the eyes.

"You are?"

"Will Graham."

"Pleasure. I didn't associate with them after I left because I never felt like I belong. I was sixteen when they took me in, I didn't want anyone taking me in. If I was younger than maybe, but I was sixteen and already on the goal of looking for colleges I wanted to go into." Anastasia explained, setting her purse down on her glass coffee table.

"If you knew about what happen to the Hobbs family, why not take Abigail in. And I'm Dr. Alana Bloom."

"She never knew who I was. Why put her through what I went through? Going into a family at an age that you usually consider yourself old enough to make your own decision. Plus, I read everything about what had happen. By looking at my point of view, she is most likely not going to be release by the psychiatric place that she was place into. Also, she is definitely not going anywhere with your eyes train on her all the time." Anastasia said, looking straight at Jack with a small smirk.

"You're right." Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders as he knew that Anastasia would catch onto them.

"Would you have taken her in if you were ask to? And I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Ms. Cerise."

Anastasia eyed the man that was dress to perfection with his smooth accent. Her head tilted a bit as she studied him, taking in his impeccable style. She looked away to glance at everyone else, taking in their styles that didn't match up to this Dr. Lecter, altogether.

"Maybe, but I hold no reins over her. She would most likely be rebellious and sneak out. I mean, I did." Anastasia answered him, looking back at him.

"Why did you sneak out?" Will asks, curious about this woman, Anastasia Cerise.

"When you don't like the atmosphere of areas, or should I say a certain person, you would sneak out of the house to get away. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Graham?" Anastasia eyed him with a fine raised eyebrow with this twinkle of mirth in her green eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters to follow:** I don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. However, I do own my original character, Anastasia.

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Innocent vs. Vicious

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The front lights in the classroom were off in order to show a slideshow of the topics that Anastasia was presenting to her students.

The classroom capacity held up to forty students, but in this class there was only twenty-five. In reality, Anastasia didn't mind having a small body of students in her class as it was easier to handle and there was a reasonable group conversation. However, once students started spreading the word about how much fun she was as a professor, she began to notice that certain classes that she did have, the population of students started to grow within those classes.

In this class it was about the Ancient Sex, which was a very blunt and an interesting topic to talk about. An older professor used to teach this class that had been created last year, but then that professor retired. They didn't want the class to disappear, so, they had asked Anastasia to take over it. She couldn't say no to that particular professor since they were a wonderful colleague to work with. And so, Anastasia added this class onto her schedule.

"Wait, so pomegranate was actually like an ancient style birth control or contraceptive?" One of her sophomores, Jill, asked after looking over the handout about contraceptive back in the ancient times.

"Yes, Jill, that was like their birth control pill." Anastasia said, sitting on the edge of the table that was in front of the class.

She crossed her right leg over the other since she was wearing a black pencil skirt that a few inches above her knees. She didn't need anyone peeking up her skirt and at her very showy underwear. As her eyes scan over her class, they landed on the back of the classroom where she saw the familiar faces of Jack, Will, Dr. Lecter, Dr. Bloom, and surprisingly, Abigail.

"Pomegranate was usually seen to reduce the likelihood of becoming pregnant. Back then, causalities were high at young ages. Women in childbirth or watching their own child pass away; they didn't want to go through that. Most women back then didn't want to become pregnant because of these facts."

"Wait, is that why Persephone ate many pomegranate seeds to prevent having children with the Underworld God?" Another sophomore, Charles, raised his hand but he spoke out before Anastasia could nod her head at him.

"Now, you're catching on." Anastasia pointed at him with a smirk making the student to grin.

"Looking at this handout, Professor Cerise, these contraceptives are gross and utterly nuts."

"But to them it worked. So, tonight make sure you read about the rituals that women and men did to prevent pregnancy. I think that you all will find the sexual methods interesting." Anastasia slid herself off the table, nonverbally dismissing her class with a nod of her head.

Some of her students did come up to her after dismissal and asked her more about the contraceptive topic while a few others asked her about office hours to discuss more of this topic with her in private.

Once all her students were out of the classroom, Anastasia packed up her things and shut off the computer with the projector.

"Good afternoon." Anastasia turned around to face the five that she heard walking up from behind her.

"Afternoon, Ms. Cerise. Is there somewhere private we can discuss some more?"

"Follow me." Anastasia said, walking around the group and then leading them out of the classroom into the hallway where students were beginning to leave their other classes.

Anastasia led them outside of the building then up this stone walkway next to the building where it led up to a brick building, which was where her office was and was located on the second floor.

When they enter her office, Anastasia set her bag behind her desk before nodding at them to find a seat in her office.

Anastasia sat herself down behind her large dark cherry wood desk in her leather seat. Her eyes land onto Jack first, seeing him sit down in one of the seats' in front of her desk then her eyes watch Dr. Bloom and Abigail sit in the two other chairs that was place before her desk. Will was standing behind Abigail's seat with this posture of protectiveness. While Dr. Lecter seem to be highly intrigue with all the drawings, photos and artworks relating to Rome that litter her office.

"Do you find the work interesting doctor or the city?" Anastasia found herself asking the doctor.

"Both. I greatly enjoy Italy. Did you draw these?" Hannibal asked, looking away from the beautiful sketch of a very detailed Colosseum and to stare at her with a spark of interest in his amber hazel eyes.

"Yes. When I was aboard as a college student, I would sit outside and draw what was in my sight. Sometimes I would roam the city and whatever sculpture I found interesting, I sketch. Then other times I would take photos instead." Anastasia answered with a grin causing Hannibal to grin back before he went back to walking around her office to enjoy the antiquity objects that were around.

"So, what do you guys want to discuss?"

"Abigail wanted to see you or ra—"

"I wanted to meet you." Abigail cut Dr. Bloom off from finishing her sentence with a tone of frustration.

Anastasia eyes narrow upon Abigail causing the teenager to sink back in her seat with wide eyes. Everyone noticed of how Anastasia sent Abigail a disapproving look for interrupting Dr. Bloom in such a erupt and rude manner.

"You wanted to meet me? Well, here I am. Anastasia Raine Cerise."

"Why wouldn't you take me in?"

"It's not that I didn't want to take you in, it's because I can't. You're eighteen now, Abigail. You're considered an adult. Yes, you could stay with me, but at the same time you can't. We all know you can't but obviously no one here is going to tell you that because everyone likes to take small steps to help someone understand something. But the cold hard facts are Abigail, is that I have met you once when you were just born. That's it. After that, nothing." Anastasia explained the truth, leaning forward in her seat with her hands clasped together on top of her desk.

She wasn't going to hold back the truth and the reality for Abigail, but instead, she will be lying down the truth. She did not care if it was orthodox toward the teenager.

The three before her, Jack, Will and Dr. Bloom are a bit in shock that Anastasia flat out told Abigail the truth. While Dr. Lecter turns to stare in between Abigail and Anastasia with full attention. His eyes scan over Anastasia to take in how innocent she seemed, but he could see that deep down on how vicious she could become and be.

"Why?" Abigail asked.

"I hated your father."

The temperature in the room seem to become chilly when Anastasia blankly told Abigail with an emotionless facial expression. The room was silent for a good minute until Jack cleared his throat to break up the awkwardness of the silence and he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Well, um…" Jack found that he was speechless as he did not know how to approach this.

All Abigail could do was stare with widen eyes at the composed Anastasia.

"You wanted me to state the truth. And I did. There's my answer."

'_Innocent yet vicious.' _Hannibal thought within his head with a small smirk gracing his lips.

He was starting to greatly like this woman.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

*****UPDATED AS OF 1/30/2016*****

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter and please review to get future chapters.**

**Side Note:**** If anyone is wondering, English is my first and only language. I just have bad grammar at times (mostly tenses). **

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Q & A

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The students are filing out of the morning class of Mythology after Anastasia had told them to have a good weekend with no homework. It was much to their pleasure, but also, hers. She didn't have to grade anything.

Sliding her notes into her messenger bag, Anastasia zips it up before slinging the strap over her right shoulder while turning and she heads towards the door. Until she comes to a sudden stop when she makes eyes contact with familiar bluish green eyes that are staring straight into hers before glancing away.

"Mr. Graham, I'm starting to think that the FBI and you are stalking me."

"I just want to know more about you." Will lowly informed her, taking a glance at her before staring down at his shoes.

Anastasia eyebrows rose with curiosity but she nods a little at him. She can tell that he is a person that doesn't personally get to know people and that he isn't a people's person.

"Well, alright. That was my last class of the day, so how about we go to the café and talk a bit. If you don't mind, that is."

"Lead the way." Will said, holding the building door open for her. Anastasia gives him a smile while she exits the room with him quickly following her.

They walk side by side beside each other while dodging incoming students. They begin to make their way out of the building and straight outside.

"Tell me, Mr. Graham—"

"Please, Will."

"Tell me Will, do I interest you or are you still wondering why I wouldn't take in Abigail."

"Both. I…I can't understand you."

Anastasia looks at him with raise eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant by that. However, she quickly takes notice of how he keeps glancing at her then averts his eyes away and he begins to look around, not meeting her eyes again.

"You're not one to look into people's eyes, are you, Will."

"No. I see too much."

"I see. But I can't blame you. Some people are good at observing others and can read what they are like. I assume you have the gift of putting yourself in others shoes." Anastasia said and figuring out that Will must have a very good sense of empathy when looking at people.

Will looks at her with shock causing her to glance at him with a wink before she looks back forwards as they are making their way up stone stairs that went through a small flowery garden.

"Yes." Will said, seeing how she doesn't seem to be affected or show any emotions towards his gift like any others would.

"I find it fascinating that you can do that. Must be helpful yet must suck to put yourself in others shoes."

"In better words, yes." Will couldn't help but let out a few chuckles while tucking his hands into his pant pockets.

He is feeling his body relax as he has this calm yet stimulating chat with Anastasia. He is thinking that she is going to be vicious like she was towards Abigail and others, but she isn't. At this moment, towards him, she is keeping up the innocent personality act that she looks to be. He feels like deep down, the viciousness is like a snake, coil up and hissing, waiting to strike.

They soon came to a building where Will holds the door open for her again and he fidgets a bit in his spot. He feels his face beginning to heat up as she gives him another soft smile. Once inside, Anastasia leads them through an opening in the wall where a café was nestle inside.

"Good, no line." Anastasia gets an extra hop in her step as she steps up to the counter and tells the worker behind what she'll like. She turns to Will with a smile still gracing her smooth light pink lips and her eyes seem to have a twinkle in them.

"What would you like, Will?"

"Regular coffee, black." Will said, reaching to pull out his wallet but Anastasia waves him off and she pulls out her debit card. Quickly, Will steps forwards and hands the cashier worker a ten dollar bill, paying off Anastasia and his.

"I could have gotten it."

Will shrugs her off and he takes the change back from the cashier, but he does slip only the coins into a tip jar. He takes his coffee while Anastasia grabs her ice coffee. She leads Will out to an area away from the students and professors that were sitting around at small café tables. She brings them to an area in a corner and near a window that looks out at a pond.

"So, Will, tell me about you." Anastasia instantly said once they sit down.

"About what? I assume you read about me as you did about Abigail's case."

"True. But I know about what you do, not who you are. So, tell me, who is behind those mysterious glasses of yours." Anastasia asked with slight amusement and a matching smile to go along with it.

The corner of his lips cannot help but twitch up a bit. He had only met this woman a few days ago and he already feels something beginning to form. Maybe it is her interesting personality of being innocent yet vicious when threaten. Or maybe it has to do with the Hobbs family and him forming a connection with them. Then again, Anastasia makes it clear that she is not a part of the Hobbs family. She had kept her last name and she only seen the Hobbs family as someplace to live for a few years.

"Hobbies? Pets? Significant others? Favorite color?"

"I like to fish." Will simply answered.

"Salt or fresh?"

"Both, but I mostly do fresh water."

"Regular or fly fishing?"

"You know your outdoor activities and I do fly fishing." Will eyebrows peek up with interest as Anastasia leans back in her seat and sips her ice coffee. When her lips came off her drink's straw, she eyes him with a smirk.

"When I used to live with my uncle at his manor in Italy, we lived out in the forest. We lived near a river and forest where he would do a lot of fishing or hunting." Anastasia informed him while clasping the ice coffee cup in either of her hands.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Swimming, biking, watching movies, baking, and sketching." Anastasia told him, tilting her head to the side and causing her chestnut wavy hair to tumble down over her right shoulder in this chocolate waterfall.

"Pets?" Anastasia asked him next.

"Dogs."

"How many? You said that in a plural form."

"Seven."

"Seven dogs?" Anastasia eyes widen slightly at his answer.

Will nods while staring down at his black coffee and his fingers poking the sides of the cup.

"Well, you know what they say about dogs. They are a man's best friend and they are the most loyal companion. Always listening and being there…" Anastasia stops talking as Will continues her sentences.

"When you need the most and always keeping their loyalty." Will finished and he looks up to see her looking at him with a nod of her head.

"Correct."

"You got a dog or dogs? Or should I say other animals. Like a cat?"

"Don't sound so dreadful about a cat. But yes, I do have a dog. His name is Hades and he is a two month old all black German Shepard. He is my man of the house." Anastasia answered him with a slight pout of her lips.

"Man of the house?"

"He trots around like he owns it…we should have a day to walk our dogs. Or I can bring Hades over."

"Sure…Hades? Very fitting for your profession."

"Indeed." Anastasia winks at him while taking another long sip out of her ice coffee.

The two look out of the window to stare out at the pond where sidewalks were around it and students walk on. The students are either going to their dorm buildings or going to their next class where one of the buildings is next to the pond.

"Why did you come today, Will?" Anastasia is the first to look away from the calming scenery and she stares at the side of his head.

"Abigail seems interest in you now." Will lowly told her, turning his head and sees that she is looking at him. Will looks away and he stares down inside his cup of coffee.

"Of course she does. She wants to get out of the psychiatric hospital that she is in. She knew about me, but never reaches out to contact me." Anastasia said, looking back out the window and she stares at the pond where a group of ducks are now paddling around.

"Jack believes that she had something to do with the killings of her father." Will told her.

"Why tell me this?" Anastasia turns her attention to look back at Will, who is now staring out at the pond with tired look to his eyes.

"Because I was wondering if you could help solve this case."

"Really?" Anastasia slightly snorted as she cannot believe that he said this to her.

Will turns his attention away from the window and glance at her before nodding his head and glancing away. HIs eyes frantically searching for something to look at instead of her.

"Yes."

"Honestly Will, she might have and she might not. If she was spending a lot of time with her father, I wouldn't doubt it. Garrett wasn't the popular guy in school. He was that normal kid that no one knew about till someone introduces him to a group of kids or in front of the class. He always liked to keep to himself and always go outside doing fishing or hunting. Always was the crafty one with his father. His father was a craftsman for a side job. They always made things and sell them after." Anastasia explained to Will while finishing off her ice coffee right after.

"Did he have any tendencies that led up to him being the Minnesota strike?"

"Well, I remember that I had taught him how to make small traps to catch game. See, living with my uncle in Italy in the forest areas, I was taught a few things as a kid. I think it was to keep me occupy, but anyways, I taught Garrett how to make these small traps to catch rabbits or squirrel. He kept bugging me about it to the point I just taught him to get him off my back." Anastasia explained, staring down at the empty ice coffee cup and she is now watching the ice slowly melting away when the sunlight from outside is hitting it.

"Then I had taken notice that he had been spending too much time out of the woods. I would see him taking the necessary equipment or rather tools to make traps. I remember following him one day, taking note of how he was catching rabbits and squirrels in more than usual. A bit too much and I asked him what he was doing. He thought it was fun to have control."

"Control?"

"Yes. If you had the power to conquer over something that you knew that you could conquer over and you're careful about not getting caught and no one could stop you, would you give up that power? You feel too powerful and power feels to damn good." Anastasia explained to Will while setting the empty cup on a side table that was next to her seat.

"You didn't stop him…"

"Trust me, when Garrett had something on his mind, no one could tell him to stop. I was glad to move out of that house, especially when he was becoming a bit obsessed with me. He liked my eyes, the color of my hair and my lips. Freaked me out to the point that I had threaten to punch his lights out. I almost got grounded for that but I was twenty at the time. So, that wasn't going to happen." Anastasia explained with a slight snort of amusement and she glances at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"All the girls that he had kidnapped and killed all had relevance to Abigail. What if he killed girls before that had relevance to you?"

"Then you got more bodies on those case files, Will. I couldn't tell you. Just that he started to gain this obsession at the age of eighteen. He met his future wife then, but he always became obsessed with things." Anastasia said, staring a bit in the distance as if she is thinking before shaking her head. Her pale mint green eyes land back on Will and she gets a slight grin onto her lips.

"That's all I got right now. Unless you have more questions."

"Not right now."

"Well then, Will. I need to head back to my office. I have to stay another hour for office hours with students. But here." Anastasia pulls out a napkin from a side table then takes a pen from her messenger bag side pocket. She begins to write her office number then her cellphone number on the napkin and then she hands it over to Will.

"Call if you need anything. But also, let's set up a doggy date for our dogs. Hades needs to learn to deal with other dogs. See ya, Will." Anastasia winks at him, adjusting her messenger bag on her right shoulder and then she walks away.

Holding the white napkin in his hand with two of her numbers, Will looks after her with raised eyebrows. Anastasia glances over her shoulder to look at him one last time and she sends him another one of her brilliant smiles before leaving the building.

"Damn." Slips through Will's lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading and please review for updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Caught Red-Handed

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Waving to a colleague after having a department dinner, Anastasia is making her way towards the parking lot where her 2013 charcoal grey Mini Cooper sports edition was parked in the front row. Pulling out her keys, she lifts her right hand up to hit the unlock button when she comes to a pause as she sees a familiar face sitting on the parking block in front of her Mini Cooper.

"Abigail, its nine o'clock at night and something is telling me that the hospital doesn't allow their patients out at this time. Or rather by themselves." Anastasia stands before Abigail with raised eyebrows and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Can't I stay with you for the night?"

"No. Because one, I could get in trouble. Two, I honestly don't really know you. Three, you might be like your father." Anastasia said, while counting off the facts on her fingers.

"But I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?" Anastasia steps closer to Abigail with her pale mint green eyes glowing underneath the full moon that is brightly casting down on the Earth tonight.

The teen cannot help but take a step back to put space between the older woman and her. The way that Anastasia had come forwards with those radiant pale green eyes and stone cold expression, Anastasia has this dangerous vibe that surrounds her. The teenager cannot help but swallow hard as Anastasia keeps starring her down. That is until a familiar black Bentley Mulsanne pulls up alongside Anastasia's Mini Cooper that causes the two females to look at their newcomer.

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter. I assume you are here for the runaway." Anastasia glances away from the teenager to stare at the psychiatrist, who is sliding out of his expensive vehicle driver's seat.

"Indeed. The hospital called about you escaping yet again, Abigail."

"Again? Wow, aren't you rebellious." Anastasia amusedly said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Walking by Abigail, Anastasia unlocks her Mini Cooper and she throws her purse onto the passenger seat before resting her left hand on top of her driver's door and her right hand on top of her Cooper's roof. She glances in between Abigail and Dr. Lecter.

"Either I can drive her, but I have no clue where this hospital is or you can take her, Dr. Lecter."

"I can take her. Abigail, please get into the car." Hannibal ordered.

"I only want to get to know you more." Abigail steps towards Anastasia, snapping and pointing her right pointer at Anastasia.

"You had eighteen years to do that." Anastasia retorted with a fine raised left eyebrow in a challenging manner, licking her bottom lip before a sly smirk starts to come onto her lips.

Not missing the slyness appearing in Anastasia, Hannibal has a feeling that wherever this conversation between Abigail and Anastasia is going to go, it will only have one victor in the end. And Hannibal can see that Anastasia is one to dominant.

"How do you know that my father even talk about you?"

"Because he was obsessed with me like you. Makes me wonder how he chosen those girls. Where to find them? How did you do it?" Anastasia begin to question.

"I didn't help him."

"Really? You sure about that?" Anastasia asked with an accused look.

Anastasia is definitely not falling for Abigail's innocent act. Only Anastasia is good at performing the innocent act while mirth swirling within her at the same time.

"Yes."

Hannibal keeps staring in between the two women before him. He is starting to feel the tension quickly rising now. He steps forwards, slightly clearing his throat to get either of their attentions but it appears to not be working.

"Answer that pretty quickly? You knew where my vehicle was. How?"

"I had looked up where the building was that you teach at. Then I took note that this was the only car in the parking lot near the building. This college was also on my list of colleges to look at."

When Abigail mentioned that last part of her explanation of finding Anastasia vehicle, realization hits Anastasia making her eyebrows to raise. Her posture and facial expression begin to relax to the point that she is giving Abigail a small grin. This threw off not only Abigail but Hannibal too. Hannibal can see that Anastasia is up to something and it most likely isn't going to be a good thing.

"Abigail, let's get into the car and get back to the hosp—"Hannibal didn't get to finish his sentence and not able to save Abigail from getting verbally torn up by Anastasia.

"Colleges to look at…how is all that going for you? Why haven't you applied? Why not apply to colleges, get in them and have a life where you can get away from all of this?" Anastasia innocently asked.

"Because all the colleges I had chosen, my father killed girls that picked the same." Abigail replied with a glare then slowly but surely her eyes begin widen as she realizes what Anastasia just did.

A victorious smirk is now gracing Anastasia lips and she sends a wink at Abigail with clear amusement in her eyes upon leading Abigail right into her trap.

Hannibal steps forwards and he rests his hand upon Abigail left shoulder while staring down Anastasia with an emotionless expression. Hannibal already knew that Abigail had helped with her father in choosing, or rather, luring in the girls that he requested for. Then there was the fact that Abigail had also killed Nicolas Boyle and Hannibal had helped her cover that up.

But upon what just happen between Abigail and Anastasia Hannibal has to admit that Anastasia was very good at luring in her prey to get the answer she wants.

"Would you look at that? Colleges that you have chosen where your father had killed girls that were also going there too. Now, how did you father know that those girls were going to the same colleges that you were looking at Abigail? Tsk, tsk. Goodnight, Abigail and Dr. Lecter." Anastasia gets into her Mini Cooper with the victorious smirk still gracing her lips.

Once Anastasia pulls out of the parking lot, Abigail turns to Hannibal with widen eyes filled with fear and her mouth had dropped a bit. Unshed tears are forming in her eyes causing her radiant blue eyes to glow more.

"She…she's a monster."

"No, Abigail. She is very good at being sly." Hannibal said, staring after the backlights of the Mini Cooper driving down the road until they disappear around a bend.

"Too good." Hannibal whispered to himself while walking to his Bentley with Abigail closely following behind.

…**..**

…**.. Midnight: …..**

…**..**

Metal hitting against metal caused this light tinging sound that made Anastasia to arouse from her deep slumber. She turns to her right and she finds herself staring at the two month old German shepherd puppy. The metal tags on Hades collar are hitting against each other because he is sitting up on the bed, awake and very much alert.

"Hades, what's the matter?" Anastasia whispered as she takes notice of how Hades floppy ears are trying to go up pin straight in the air. Then he begins to lowly let out a small whimper type growl towards the master bedroom door.

Anastasia slides out of bed and she makes her way towards the bedroom door with narrow eyes.

Hearing the floorboards creaking outside her bedroom door, she quickly yet silently moves to her connected on bathroom and she turns on the light while shutting the door slightly, but leaving it open enough to cast some light into the bedroom. Whoever is outside her bedroom door, she hopes they look at the bathroom and think that she is in there; thus, taking their attention off of her empty bed.

Anastasia quickly moves behind her bedroom door afterwards. She holds her breath as the door begins to slowly creak open.

When Hades trots down the end of the king size bed barking, Anastasia pushes the master bedroom door close with a slam. The person that broke into her house whirls around, but they soon met her strong right upper cut across the underside of their jaw. The intruder slams into her bed post and then collapses to the ground render unconscious.

Moving to the other side of the door, she lazily flicks the light switch up while staring down at the intruder lying on her master bedroom wood floor. Upon seeing who it is, she cannot help the wide smile that stretches across her lips.

…**..**

…**.. Fifteen Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Anastasia opens it up and she takes a few long gulps before she splashes some onto the intruder's face to wake them up.

The coldness of the water causes the intruder to snap awake with a cough and they shake their head to get the water off of them. They try to move around upon seeing her standing before them, but they can only let out a growl in frustration as they realize that they are tied up to a kitchen chair.

"You have been very naughty, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Breaking and entering my house in the middle of the night. Now, why would you do that?" Anastasia leans back against the breakfast island counter while fidgeting with her water bottle in her hands. Setting the water bottle aside on the countertop, she pushes herself off the counter to step closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal stares at her with darken amber hazel eyes and his breathing is a bit heavy. He was trapped and he couldn't figure out a way out of it. His plan to explore her house while she slept and then his mental debating of whether to take her out because of her exposing Abigail's helping her father, hadn't gone according to his plan. Instead, Hannibal got knocked out with a powerful punch across his face and he wakes up to find himself tightly tied to a dining room table chair.

He has to admit that he did make a foolish mistake of entering the bedroom with a headstrong attitude. His eyes had went to the bathroom that had its lights on, thinking that she had been in there until his attention turn to the dog that began to bark. When he had turn, the door slammed and then he was knocked out. Yes, he had to admit that he made a mistake and it was a stupid one too. Yet, Anastasia did a smart move of creating a diversion. Hence, Hannibal will give her credit for that.

Before him, Anastasia stands there wearing silky blood red short shorts, black spaghetti tank top, and her hair was pulled back into a high messy bun. A few strands escaped her bun and frames her face. Her eyes were wide, showing she was wide awake and alert now.

"Either it's because, one, you don't like me. Two, you like stealing things. Three, you wanted to investigate my house and me. Four, this had to do with me talking to Abigail like the way I do. Or five, since I found out the truth about Abigail, you find it your obligation to protect her. News flash, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia steps closer to him before she sits herself down sideways across his legs and her right arm coming around the back of his neck to hold her in place on his lap.

Hannibal stares at her with raise eyebrows as she had the nerve yet bravery to sit upon his legs so casually. Then again, she didn't know what he is capable of, but, after this night, he has a feeling that she might start questioning him. She casually sits upon his lap like they have been acquaintances with each other for a while.

Anastasia lets out a fake sigh and she turns to him with a tilt of her head before shaking it in a disapproving manner as if she is scowling a child.

"You have done an act that I wouldn't consider that you would do, Dr. Lecter. Then again, you do seem to be the perfect gentleman. There has to be some sort of flaw somewhere within you, right?" Anastasia said, appearing to be talking to herself until she looks at him with a grin. She reaches up to brush a few of his bangs back, away from his forehead before dropping her left hand onto her lap.

"I'm going to let you go, Dr. Lecter. Don't make me regret it like Creon did when he granted Medea one more extra day to stay in Corinth to finish her plan with getting revenge on her husband. Which I have to say was his foolish mistake to allow her to stay one more day as it was his downfall too. Anyways, don't let me regret this, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia stands up from his lap and then she pulls out a short sword from the back of her pajama shorts that Hannibal didn't even realize she had.

She waves the short sword in front of his face and she drops it against her side while staring him down with sharp pale green eyes. Anastasia leans in close to his face that the tip of their noses just brushes each other.

"You appears as the dominant and dangerous type of man, Hannibal. But you should know something about me." Anastasia begins to lowly tell him, staring deeply in his amber hazel eyes and seeing his pupils dilating as they stare one another straight in the eyes.

"I am not to be fucked with. Got me?"

And Anastasia stands up straight, walks on the left side of Hannibal and lifts the short sword up before bringing it down with an emotionless expression.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here's another chapter!**

**Also, I used to have this story up once upon a time, but took it down as I lost interest in it. But now, I'm reposting it, fixing it up a bit and changing some things about it.**

**Thank You and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **A Doggy Date

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Dodging the small potholes that formed from the rain shower last night, Anastasia pulls her mini-cooper up beside a Volvo station wagon. Shutting off her vehicle, her eyes went forwards to stare at the white two story farm style house in the middle of nowhere, literally. On the porch, Will suddenly appears with seven dogs bustling out from inside the house and are now running towards her car, surrounding it.

Anastasia glances to her right at Hades, who is up on his hind's legs with his front paws resting on top of the door handle. His tail is rapidly wagging as he is staring at the dogs surrounding her car.

"Come on, Hades. Let's go meet your new friends." Anastasia plucks Hades from the passenger seat and she opens up the driver's door.

"Oh!" Anastasia gasped out as all Will's dogs came surrounding her as she gets out. But with a whistle from Will, the dogs back away from her and are now surrounding him. Her eyebrows rose at how well-trained Will's dogs were.

"Afternoon, Will."

"Afternoon, Anastasia." Will makes his way over to her with his hands tuck in his pant pockets and his curious dogs are trailing behind him.

"Meet Hades." Anastasia holds up the two month old German Shepherd, who is staring at Will with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging with excitement upon getting attention.

This moment is when Anastasia sees a small, true smile creeping up onto Will's lips. She hands Hades over to him and she stands back, watching with her arms cross over her chest. She can tell that Will is not one to smile, but when he does, it looks good on him.

"He has very long hair."

"He's a long hair German Shepherd." Anastasia confirmed Will's observations as he holds Hades in his arms and is petting the puppy on the head in a gentle manner.

Will's dogs are surrounding them causing Will to kneel down while holding Hades close and letting his dogs to take sniffs at Hades.

"Guys, this is Hades. Hades is a puppy and he wants to be your friend. Be nice and careful." Will gently told his dogs.

Anastasia has to admit that she is interest in how Will's personality seems to change when he is around his dogs. They are his best friend, but also, the dogs are like his children too.

Snapping out of the daze of staring at Will and thinking about what his dogs mean to him, she watches as Will stands up and he steps back to stand beside her. Together, they watch Hades stood before Will's dogs then lets out a small bark. The other dogs begin to run around causing Hades to run after them while barking and trying to keep up.

"Now that was cute." Anastasia walks beside Will as they begin to walk away from his house and towards the vast fields that surround his home.

"Do you want coffee or anything before we walk further away from the house?"

"I'm good for now. Maybe after." Anastasia glances at him with a small grin causing him to nod and he looks down at his feet as they continue walking into the field. Some of the dogs are trailing behind them and some are running around them.

They continue on their random path through the grassy field that surrounds Will's home. Anastasia is thankful that she had dressed for the occasion of walking around outdoors. Her dark tan leather knee high boots are comfortable walking through the fields.

"Tell me, Will. Did you do anything before joining the FBI?"

"I worked as a cop. Before that when I was growing up, I would work alongside my father with fixing boat motors."

"Really?"

"Yes…what did you do before becoming a professor?" Will asked her, glancing at her before looking ahead and up towards the clear blue sky. It has turn out to be a beautiful day for this walk and doggy date as Anastasia referred it as.

"Well, I did do some teaching in secondary ed while going to school. I taught Latin and myth."

"Sounds fun." Will sarcastically said, shaking his head as he remembers taking Latin back in his high school years. He passed the class, but absolutely dreaded it.

"Oh, don't sound too thrill." Anastasia jokily said while hip bumping Will. She is a bit shock that a small chuckle escapes from him and a small grin comes onto his lips.

"Before I was adopted, when I used to live with my uncle in Italy, I would always sit by the river and sketch. Something about being around nature deeply relaxes me. If I had a bad day or a good day, I would always sit by the river with my sketch book and relax. Sometimes take a nap underneath the tree or read a book, which was rare because I would lose interest in the book within seconds." Anastasia explained to Will as they are coming closer to the woods where a man made trail is seen leading through it.

"Being outdoors or near the water has always calmed me down. Whenever I'm around water, it reminds me of being back home and working on boat motors." Will told her as they begin walking through the woods trails.

Feeling a bump against their legs, Will and Anastasia look down to see Hades trotting between them. Anastasia smiles and she looks forwards while Will bends down a little to pet Hades on the head.

"He's a good dog."

"Yeah." Anastasia replied, not knowing what else to say to Will. She knew that their topics are running out and sooner or later he will start questioning about Abigail or something relevant to the Hobbs case.

As they continue walking, somehow they manage to make up conversations about memories, about having certain animals as pets or about mythology. But when they finally came to the river that Will fishes at, the two sat down on a log near the river and the dogs lie around them. That's when Will starts his questions about Abigail.

"Do you hate your niece?"

"Hate is a strong word, Will. But, how can I hate my niece that I have never been around? Honestly, Will, she is like a stranger to me." Anastasia turns her head to him with raised eyebrows.

"You do have a point. She does ask about you though."

"She asks about me because she is looking for someone to understand her. Someone who would take her in and hide her away from the world that is frowning upon her right now. Someone who wants to escape everyone. Someone who isn't me."

"Why not?" Will turns his head to look at her, but then glances away from her to stare down at Winston resting his head on his lap. He pets Winston head before glancing at Anastasia in the corner of his eyes.

Pale mint green eyes stare out at the strong flow of the river. The sunlight reflecting off the clear surface of the river and creating sparkles like diamonds off the river surface. A soft sigh escapes from between smooth pink lips. Those radiant eyes look down at Hades resting upon her feet.

"Admit it, Will, I can be a bitch."

"No. You are someone who is honest and you don't take anyone's bs." Will assured her causing a low chuckle to escape her. Anastasia looks at him with soften eyes and she nods her head before she looks back down at Hades.

"I'm not someone that Abigail should live with. I can't explain to you why, but I'm not fit for her to live with me. It would be hell." Anastasia told him and clasping her hands together upon her lap.

Will just nods his head as he knows that there is nothing more to be said about this topic. He continues to rub Winston head before Anastasia stands up and she stretches out her body.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for that coffee now." Anastasia turns to him with her hands on her hips with a smile.

…**..**

When Will and Anastasia had made it back to Will's home, their walking became slower upon seeing Hannibal's Bentley parked right beside Anastasia's mini cooper.

"Were you expecting more guests?"

"No. Dr. Lecter likes making his random appearances to check up on my well-being." Will told to her with a slight shake of his head.

The dogs ran up ahead of them as Hannibal steps off the front porch of Will's home.

"Good afternoon, Will and Anastasia. Anastasia, I didn't expect you to be hanging around with Will."

"You can't hog him all the time, Dr. Lecter." Anastasia retorted as she comes to a stop before Hannibal with Will. Hannibal eyebrows rose at her comment before he glances at Will with a small grin.

"I brought lunch. But I didn't expect another. Though, I believe there is enough to split it up and share." Hannibal explained, glancing at Anastasia with a slight glint in his eyes. Her eyes narrow back but her eyes held nothing but amusement in them. She likes that she is getting in between Hannibal's alone time with dear Will.

"I see that the bruise on your jaw is disappearing, doctor. Been icing it?" Anastasia asked Hannibal when Will walks away from them to bring the dogs inside the house.

Hades sits himself down by Anastasia side, not wanting to leave his owner with an unfamiliar face. Then again, Hades might be protecting her because he actually might remember the face of Hannibal from a week ago.

"Indeed, I have." Hannibal replied, staring her down with a calm expression.

"Did you learn a lesson about breaking into my home and trying to mess with me too, doctor?"

"Maybe." Hannibal replied before the two turn to face Will, who is making his way back over to them.

He waves at them to follow him into his home; thus, both Anastasia and Hannibal did so. However, as Anastasia and Hannibal walk alongside each other, they kept glancing at one another with this mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

Hannibal holds the front door open for Anastasia making her to smirk at him. But while she was passing through the doorway, her eyes met his.

"After you." Hannibal dangerously purred to her.

"Oh trust me; I expect nothing less from you."

Hannibal bit his tongue, but when he caught Anastasia giving him an amuse smirk, he knew that she was trying to piss him off on purpose. It is starting to work, but he will not let it get to him too much. Though as he trails behind her through Will's house, Hannibal makes sure that he is glaring at her back enough to make her feel it. If she wants to play this way with him then she is going to be in a fun ride with him.

What Hannibal didn't know is that Anastasia is also going to bring him on a wonderful ride too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Leave reviews behind!**

**Please and Thank You! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Perfection Has Its Flaws

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

A quill tip pen is scratching across paper after paper of student's essays on mythology heroes and their tasks for the past hour and a half. Anastasia sets aside the essay that she had just finished and she went to grab the next one when there is knocking on her office door.

Glancing at the clock on her desk, she sees it is about eight at night and it is way past office hours. She had stayed on campus all day to attend one of her student-athlete game and now, she is trying to finish grading papers so that she has a free weekend to herself.

Setting aside the pen, Anastasia stands up from her desk and she smoothens down her dark navy blue V-neck dress. Her black high heel knee high boots clicked across the wood floors of her office. Upon reaching the door, she rests her hand on the silver knob for a few seconds before slowly turning it and pulling the door open.

Upon seeing who the knocker is, Anastasia finishes on throwing the door wide open and she stares with curiosity yet caution at her guest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too, Professor Cerise."

"You can call me Anastasia, Dr. Lecter and good evening."

"Then you can call me Hannibal." Hannibal steps into her office when she steps aside to let him in. She notices the black bag slung over his right shoulder as he steps into her office and he begins to look around, taking in her office decorations like he did once before.

Anastasia slowly shuts the office door behind him and she makes her way back over to behind her desk, her eyes keep glancing at him with curiosity.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Anastasia told him as she sits back down in her leather seat and she picks the pen back up. Her eyes glance up at Hannibal, who sets the bag down on one of the three seats in front of her desk.

"If I had an hour, I would greatly enjoy exploring your office. You have many intriguing items." Hannibal said, stepping to a bookshelf that held books that relate to the ancient times. But also, antiques were on the shelf. He eyes the few coins that were from antiquity times with interest.

"Well, if you want, you could. I have three more essays to finish grading." Anastasia told, glancing away from the essay to look up at him with narrow eyes. Hannibal glances at her with a smirk then he turns his attention back to exploring her office.

Now that the reins are off, Hannibal is taking his time to observe all the artifacts that she had. All the books that she has on the bookshelf, then looking through the sketches, photos, and anything that was either hanging on the wall, tables or on the shelves with great interest. He greatly enjoys the arts and ancient items, such as theses.

"Are these images of the Roman Forum and the Pantheon?"

"Yes." Anastasia barely glances up to answer Hannibal. She had seen him moving to the side of the room to the wall that was behind her, where she has mostly her photos of Italy.

"Which part of Italy did you live in as a child?"

"I lived in the countryside, but when my uncle had business. We lived in Florence."

"Yes, Florence is definitely one of my favorite cities. The arts and architect of everything is magnificent." Hannibal said as he makes his way back in front of her desk and he sits himself down. His eyes still continue to roam her office, but they would always end up back on her.

Hannibal watches as she would take a few minutes on each page of a student's essay, making marks here or there and then thoroughly reading each sentence with a concentrated expression. As she was on the last of the essays, Hannibal starts taking out two containers from the bag with two spoons.

When Anastasia finished with the last essay, her nose meets this wonderful smell of various seasonings. Putting the essays into the representative class file, she sets it on top of books before she turns back around to face back forwards at Hannibal.

"What's the catch of you making dinner and also, this surprise visit?" Anastasia instantly asked.

"There's no catch."

"Oh really? Doubt that. Did you make all this by hand?"

"Yes."

"Then I doubt that you would poison the food because that would be a complete waste."

"Indeed." Hannibal casually replied to her with a smirk while popping the lids off both of the soup containers. He gently pushes hers towards her and then he moves his in front of him. Passing the spoon to her before he picks his fork up.

"Basil Tortellini. Simple and filling. But instead of cheese for the tortellini, its beef." Hannibal told her, watching as she takes the first bite and her eyebrows rose. A knowing and smug smirk comes onto his face upon her pleasant expression.

"Compliments to the chef…but still, what's the catch."

"An apology for breaking into your home that night."

"Well, I have to admit that this is a nice apology. But hearing you say you're sorry would've also been fine." Anastasia told him before dipping her spoon into the soup to collect broth.

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now, is there another reason you're here."

"Why do you persist that there is more?" Hannibal asked before bringing the spoon filled with soup to his lips to gently blow on it before eating.

"Because there is and I know there is." Anastasia answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She bit the end of the spoon while staring at him with raised eyebrows as she is waiting for him to explain another reason for his surprise presence and food.

"The reason for me being here is because I wanted to know you more."

"Know me more? This isn't about Abigail or anything. Or are you jealous of me spending time with Will."

"Jealous? No, no." Hannibal shakes his head as he didn't want to believe that he had been jealous of Anastasia hanging around Will.

Well actually, upon seeing the two together that day with their dogs, Hannibal did feel a bit left out. He mentally shakes that feeling off and he went back to eating his soup.

Anastasia slightly nods her head while pulling the spoon from her mouth and going back to eating too.

When both finish, they were sitting back in their seats and actually having a normal conversation about Anastasia's classes. Not even bringing up the topic about how he had broken into her home a week and a few days ago. Though, Anastasia is taking notes down of how Hannibal acts and if there was anything suspicious with anything he says or acts towards her.

Taking a glance at the clock on her desk, Anastasia curses in her head at the time and leans back in her chair.

"I don't know about you, but it's eleven at night and my eyes are starting to feel heavy. I wish not to drive home and falling asleep behind the wheel." Anastasia gently informed Hannibal. She brings up her right hand to cover her mouth as a small yawn escapes her.

"Excuse me." She whispered while Hannibal nods his head in acknowledgement.

Standing up, Anastasia begins to clean up her office and pack away the graded essays into her top desk draw. Tucking her wallet into her purse, she slings it over her right shoulder and she picks up her iPhone in her left hand and keys in her right hand.

"Shall we?" Anastasia asked Hannibal as he packs up the empty containers from their late night dinner. Hannibal bows his head to her and he steps out of her office, but he turns to watch her lock up her office door before she turns to face him.

"Let me guess, you parked beside me too?" Anastasia asked even though she has a good idea what Hannibal's answer is going to be.

"Yes. It made me think of how I couldn't let an attractive woman walk outside by herself at night."

Anastasia cannot help but stop walking before they are about to step through the doors that led outside. Hannibal stops too and he looks back at her with raise eyebrows as he meets her narrow eyes towards him. Fully turning to her, Hannibal's head tilts to the side in curiosity of her direct glaring towards him.

"You are definitely up to something. Dinner, apologies, walking me out to my vehicle, and now that compliment. I know that you are a gentleman, but damn, it seems to be too picture perfect." Anastasia pointed out, shaking her head with a slight disbelief smirk. She takes a step up to him and she stares directly into his eyes.

"Though I come to realize, no one is perfect. You definitely have a flaw deeply hidden in you, Hannibal. I have every intention to figure it out."

"How good are you at being a detective, Ana?" Hannibal steps closer to her that their chests are almost touching. They would not blink or look away from one another causing their staring to intensify.

"Well enough to figure out that you're not the perfect individual that everyone sees you to be. You're hiding behind a mask and I'm wondering why." Anastasia lowly asked him before turning away and heading towards the doors. She pushes them open and she holds it as Hannibal is closely following behind her.

The two walk side by side to their vehicles with a bit of tension between them.

Coming to her mini-cooper, Anastasia rests her hand on the driver's door handle before looking over the roof of her vehicle to eye Hannibal at his.

"Good night, Ana."

"Umm, good night, Anni." Anastasia replied with a nickname of her own causing Hannibal eyebrows to rise and watch her get into her vehicle.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Shutting the lights out throughout the house, except the hallway lamp, Anastasia bends down to pick Hades up to go upstairs, when he lets out a low growl. Her eyes narrow down the hallway and she set Hades back down.

Pulling a letter opener from a small table in the hallway near the staircase, Anastasia keeps it against her side as she move in the direction of the kitchen. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the kitchen and there is some moonlight coming through the cracks of the shutters on the windows.

Hades is trailing behind her and his eyes were slightly glowing. Anastasia takes note that he is staring right out the backyard French glass doors.

Not really wanting to go outside, but having to check what might be out there, Anastasia walks to the backyard French glass door and she pushes the curtain a bit to the side.

Anastasia cannot help but let out a gasp as the door is slightly crack open.

"Kidding me right now. Scaring myself." She muttered, thinking how she brought out the trash when she had come home and most likely didn't shut the door all the way. Plus, bringing Hades out a few minutes ago.

"Coast is clear, Hades." Anastasia glances down at the two month puppy that was still on high alert and he is now backing away from the door with a growl.

"Hades, would you—"A hand wraps around her throat and pulls her forwards into the edge of the glass door and her face smash against it.

With her face being smash against the door, Anastasia staggers back and was having black spots in her vision. She fell down to one knee and she holds her face, but she is then grab by the back of her neck and there is pressure being added on, knocking her out.

…**..**

A low growl makes amber hazel eyes to turn away from the unconscious form of Anastasia to look down at the two month old German Shepherd.

"Shush, Hades." Hannibal bends down and he picks up the dog by the scruff of the neck and holds the dog in front of his face.

"Hades. What a suiting name for you?" Hannibal said to the puppy before setting the dog back down and he turns his attention back to picking up Anastasia.

"You're right, Ana. Nothing is perfect because there is a hidden flaw in everything." Hannibal mused to her unconscious form while holding her bridal style in his arms.

As Hannibal takes her out the back door and around the house to his vehicle that was parked out a good distance from her driveway, Hannibal glances behind him to see Hades following him.

"Loyalty." Hannibal said before turning to his Bentley and setting Anastasia in the front seat, buckling her in. Hannibal picks up the puppy and he sets the puppy in the backseat before he shut the doors.

Hannibal went back to Anastasia home to explore the two story house a bit more before locking it up and he heads back to his Bentley. When Hannibal gets in and starts the car up, his eyes glance over at Anastasia with a victorious smirk coming onto his lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**Hope you are enjoying this story.**

**Leave comments behind!**

**Thank You! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Cement Walls

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Draft of cold air brushed against bare skin. The body reflexes had activated throughout the body and had cause the muscles to tighten up before loosening. It results into a shiver that shakes throughout the body. Goosebumps begin to rise up all over the body when the muscles react and is trying to warm themselves up.

A few more shivers throughout the body has finally woke the individual up. A low groan escapes from between their light pink lips and their eyelids begin to flutter open then shut.

When the eyelids slide open, pale mint green eyes stares around at the low lit room that has concrete walls and floors. Their eyes glances to the left to see a metal table with medical tools on a tray and sanitizing liquid in a bottle beside it.

Trying to move their hands or feet, they are met with the sounds of light rattling of metal chains. The eyes look down to see that their feet was free to move around, but their hands were chained up behind their back. They sat in a dark cherry wood chair.

"Well, this sucks."

"You know too much about Abigail, Anastasia. What are we going to do about that?"

"Are you sure that this is about Abigail, Anni?" Anastasia retorted as she stares straight forwards, but in the corner of her eyes, she can see Hannibal step out from a dark corner with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What makes you think that this is about Abigail?"

"You go a long way for Abigail, Anni-bal…is there a reason why you do so? And don't tell me that you have this sort of obligation towards her. I highly doubt that. You're most likely using her for something, but I wonder for what or why." Anastasia eyes him with a smirk emerging.

With a few long strides, Hannibal is before her and he cups the underside of her chin. He leans down while tilting her head back so her eyes is staring right up into his.

"You know too much for your own good. Though it makes me wonder how you detected everything as if you know from experience." Hannibal points out while he searches her eyes to see if they will dilate about the information he just stated to her.

He lets his right pointer finger trail down to her pulse on her neck and he feels that her heartbeat was perfectly calm. Staring deeper into her eyes, Hannibal realizes that she was still smugly smirking at him and she has been perfectly calm this whole time.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal, that day that you had broken into my house to do an attempt to take me out; I was being nice that night. You know, it was like the first time we met each other and whatnot. However, now, we known each other a bit longer and we even had a nice dinner together at my office while getting to know one another. Thus, I'm a bit piss off that you had not only kidnapped me and are trying to figure out why I am so calm, but also, you stopped me from getting my beauty sleep." Anastasia told him with her eyes slowly beginning to narrow.

Hannibal eyebrows rose at her explanation and now, he watches as her face turns emotionless.

"And there is something that you do not know about me, Anni. Want to know what?" Anastasia leans forwards so that the tip of their noses brushed against each other.

Hannibal slowly lets his hand slide off her chin and he caresses down her smooth neck before he pulls his hand back. He is now standing up straight and he stares down at her.

"What is that, Ana?"

"I am double jointed in the shoulders." And like that, Anastasia kicks her foot out and she lands a bull's-eye to Hannibal's groin. He staggers back and he is bent over, but he looks up when he hears a slight hiss sound of pain and then pops.

Hannibal feels as if he is watching a contortionists as Anastasia arms came over her head, shoulders pop out then went back into place as her hands were chained in front of her now, instead of behind her.

With a roll of her shoulders and she moves her neck around, a few more cracks and pops, and now Anastasia is staring Hannibal down with a glare.

"You really need to stop fucking with me." Anastasia informed him as she takes a step towards him, but she stops when Hannibal gets into a defensive position.

Anastasia gets this vicious smirk upon her lips and her eyes venture off him for a few seconds to stare around at her surroundings. Her eyes came back to rest on Hannibal.

"I feel as if I'm in an area that no one knows about. You have medical tools that are used in surgery, there are a few drains in the floor and do I smell a bit of this metallic smell?" Anastasia casually said, sniffing the air then she looks back at Hannibal with raise eyebrows.

"Have you been committing a sinful act, doctor? You might want to go do a confession." Anastasia mockingly said while she steps to the side and she begins to walk in this slow circle around him, keeping her eyes on him.

Hannibal did not like how she is circling him like he was her prey. It supposed to be the other way around.

"And a pervert." Anastasia added as she finally takes notices that she is only wearing her black booty shorts and black sports bra.

When Hannibal's right foot slightly move forwards, Anastasia stops her circling of him and she stands a few feet in front of him. Slowly, she brings her chain hands up and she sends him a fake smile then makes a 'come hither' motion with her hands.

Hannibal takes the bait and he lunges forwards to attack.

Though she had been ready for him as she swiftly dodges him making him to overrun her. When Hannibal turns around to tackle her, he feels himself freeze as Anastasia jumps in to the air, she twirls and she connects her right foot across the side of his face.

Warm liquid starts to pool into his mouth and the tang of metallic touches his tongue. Slowly standing straight back up, Hannibal brings his right hand to his mouth and he lets his fingertips touch his bottom lip. Bringing his hand before his eyes, he meets crimson red.

"You are definitely not just a professor." Hannibal mused while he drops his hand on his side, but he turns his head to the right to spit his blood out, keeping his eyes on her. Fully turning his body towards her, he takes note that she is dangling something in her hands.

The keys.

Hannibal pats his left pant pocket and see that they were gone. His eyes narrow as she takes the chain cuffs off her wrists and throws them aside with the keys. Anastasia massages her redden wrists while she is eyeing him with a cunning smirk.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy and you never turn your back on them. You never know how quick they can move and what they could do within seconds." Anastasia said as she drops her hands down on her sides with a slap.

"A bit too quick and sly." Hannibal added.

He saw that she was no where's innocent. In fact, Anastasia is a dangerous individual that is hiding her true dark potential for a while.

She is definitely not the innocent woman that everyone saw her as because with the way she moves, talks, and holds herself, such as this very moment, Hannibal knew that there is definitely more than meets the eye when it came down to Anastasia.

"Lots of training at a young age by my uncle." Anastasia told him. She shrugs of her shoulders like it was no big deal and she begins to rock on the heels of her bare feet.

Once again, Anastasia starts circling him and this time, Hannibal goes right at her to break that circle.

When his left arm wraps around her midriff, she instantly throws her right elbow behind her and she hits him in the ribcage. Hannibal grunts, but he holds her until she slams her elbow into the side of his head. His grip goes loose for only a second, but that is enough for Anastasia to quickly move.

She whirls around in his arms and she brings her right knee into his stomach. The force causes Hannibal to stagger back, but at the last second, he manages to reach out and he gets a good hold of her long brunette hair.

"AH! This is a cheap shot move!"

"And hitting my groin isn't?" Hannibal growled before he rips her forwards and he causes her to fall onto her knees.

The force of his pull had brought Anastasia close to his legs. Thus, she slams her right elbow into the side of his knees causing them to buckle under the immense force.

Knowing that this will bring her a headache, Anastasia yanks her head back and cause Hannibal to rip some of her hair out, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She had got out of the trap hold.

With great strength, Anastasia pushes up onto her hands and she swings her body around with great momentum. Lashing her legs out to leg sweep Hannibal's legs right out from under him.

Resulting for him crash onto the cement floor with a loud thud. A release of air burst from between his lips. Hannibal laid on his back for a few seconds and he comes to terms of what had just happen to him.

Never before has he had an opponent that has the advantage over him or has matched up to his fighting skills. Never before, until now.

Before Hannibal can sit himself up onto his hands, a bare foot is place against his chest and he is shove back down onto his back. Then, Anastasia drops down onto him and she straddles his waist, her hands are press hard against his shoulders to keep him flat on his back.

"Let's take a timeout for a few moments, Hannibal. Now, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen."

HIs eyebrows raise up his forehead before they come together and his eyes narrow to a glare. He did not like how she was being the dominate one; being the commander now.

"Listening, Ana."

"I'm going to leave and you are going to leave me alone right now. If you do so, I won't tell anyone about you kidnapping me or telling anyone about your secret man cave that we are in, which by the way needs some heaters. It's like a meat locker in here." Anastasia casually said him as she reaches out and is running her right thumb across his bottom lip where blood was still emerging.

"Now, I see that on your watch that it is four in the morning. So, I'm tire, I'm going to take a coat from your closet and call a cab since I think taking your Bentley is a bit too much. Alrighty? Good." Anastasia slowly gets off him, but not without sticking her finger with his blood on it into her mouth and she winks at him.

His eyes dilate upon seeing her tasted his blood with a twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"You don't taste that great, you know." Anastasia jokily told him.

She then walks away and she heads into the direction of the stairs. As her left foot comes to rest on the first step, she stops when she hears scuffling of feet and then Hannibal's voice.

"Truly, who are you?"

Glancing over her left shoulder, Anastasia flashes him a sly smirk and her eyes appear to brightly illuminate underneath the basement lights.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Lecter. I'm just a Classics professor. Ta ta till next time." And like that she vanishes up the stairs, skipping up a few steps.

Hannibal follows after, but when he gets to the top of the stairs, he hears the front door close than nothing. When Hannibal gets to the foyer of his house and to the front door, he opens it up and he looks outside. Anastasia is nowhere in sight making him to know that she had gotten away in a quick manner.

"Classics professor…" Hannibal muttered to himself before reentering his house and he shuts the door behind him.

Not seeing that Anastasia is leaning against the tree that was on the side of his house. A low snicker escapes from underneath her breath as she loves to toy with her prey before striking.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Psychopathic Information

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Amber hazel eyes stare into the eyes of dark maroon color eyes. A tongue slides out of the maroon color eyes individual mouth and they lick the left cheek of Hannibal. The individual lets out a playful bark then sticks its tongue out again, panting.

Definitely not an individual, but rather an animal. A two month old German Shepherd puppy to be exact.

"Do not lick me again, Hades." Hannibal mumbled as he holds the puppy out in front of him with his eyes narrowing.

The floppy ears of Hades seem to stick up for a second as Hannibal given him a command before the ears went back to floppy.

Hannibal sets the puppy down on the ground and he begins to walk into his kitchen, but he turns to see that the puppy is following him. When Hannibal stops walking, he stares down at Hades. Hades stops walking too and he sits down beside Hannibal. Hades looks up at Hannibal with curious maroon eyes and then he tilts his head side to side while staring at Hannibal waiting for Hannibal to do something or say something.

"Intelligent." Hannibal said before he continues his way to the kitchen with the puppy following after him.

As Hannibal begins to make himself a cup of coffee where there is a few knocks on the front door. Hannibal moves around the breakfast island and he glances down, staring down at Hades, who is eyeing the doorway before glancing up at him.

"Come on." Hannibal said as he walks to the front door and he hears Hades claws clicking across the hallway wood floors.

When Hannibal opens the door, standing there in front of him is Anastasia, professionally dress to go to work. She was dress in slacks, light blue button up long sleeve blouse and high heels on her feet. A black knee length coat was over her clothes, but left unbuttons to show off her outfit underneath.

"Morning, Hannibal."

"Good morning, Anastasia. Are you here for a certain pet friend?" Hannibal asked while glancing down to his right where Hades is sitting beside his legs and tongue hanging out, tail wagging.

"Yes, but I can see that he is comfortable around you." Anastasia said, kneeling down and she grins as Hades hops over to her and he licks her hands. She picks the puppy up and stood up, staring at Hannibal with the grin still on her lips.

Just yesterday the two were fighting each other and now they act casual. But deep in their minds, they are analyzing of how to fight one another again or take the other one off guard.

"Would you like to come in for coffee? If you have the time."

"That would be lovely. As long as we don't reenact yesterday."

"Deal." Hannibal replied with a slight bow of his head before he steps aside to allow her into his home willingly.

Anastasia follows Hannibal through his exquisite home and into his chef style kitchen. Hannibal went back to making coffee and he takes out two coffee cups out of the cabinet.

"Cream?"

"Yes, please." Anastasia answered while setting Hades back onto the floor.

She stands back up while smoothening down her coat and outfit. Her eyes begin to wander around Hannibal's kitchen, taking in how everything was in dark colors and appliances were stainless steel.

"You have a nice kitchen, Anni." Anastasia clasped her hands in front of her, not touching anything as she feels as if Hannibal was a perfectionist.

"Thank you." Hannibal replied setting down a small container that contains sugar and a small container that withheld the cream.

When Hannibal made both their coffees, Anastasia is sipping hers but staring at Hannibal over her cup. Hannibal is staring her down too before he takes the cup from his lips and peeking into his cup with a satisfy expression.

"Tell me, Ana, who are you truly." Hannibal asked, looking up from his cup to stare at her with a relax expression.

"You are still going on about this."

"You had expressed yourself in a playful yet vicious manner yesterday, Ana."

"You're mostly saying that I have a few loose screws..." Anastasia drags out while sipping her coffee but smirking into the cup.

"In other words, yes. You're not crazy yet you do have certain areas that seem to be psychopathic."

"Psychopathic, eh? Not the first time I have been called that."

A light bulb seems to trigger into Hannibal's head at the new information. He sets his coffee down and his head turns a bit to the side as he eyes her with interest. Anastasia sets her cup down, staring down into her coffee then up at Hannibal with the tiniest grin.

She knows that Hannibal is enjoying the new information. His amber hazel eyes have this twinkle in them now.

"Not the first time? Have you been to a psychiatrist before?"

"As a child yes. The records disappear when I was put into the orphanage. That was the only thing that I liked about the orphanage. Didn't want others to find out, thus, burning about my visits to a psychiatrist when I was very young in age." Anastasia told him, lifting her cup to her lips and she takes a long sip.

Pulling the cup from her lips, she slowly licks her bottom lip and her eyes venture up to stare across the breakfast island to she stare right at an intrigue Hannibal.

"Why did you have to go to a psychiatrist?"

Right index finger going up into the air, Anastasia wags that finger back and forth. A smirk graces Anastasia lips as she stares at Hannibal with a mocking expression.

"That is all the information you are going to get out of me today, Anni. Now, I must go, so thank you for the coffee and dealing with Hades. I hope we can do this again." Anastasia sets the empty coffee down on the marble top breakfast island.

Looking to her right, Anastasia bends down, picking up a hyper Hades and she stands back up while winking at Hannibal as she holds Hades close to her.

Anastasia shows her way out of the house while Hannibal stays back in the kitchen. Both his hands are resting on top of the breakfast island and a thinking look on his face as he was trying to figure something out.

What is it about Anastasia that has him craving her? And not in his cannibalistic ways.

…**..**

…**.. Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

"Would you say that Medea was a sadistic woman on a mission to make Jason suffer? Maybe a tragic heroine? Or was she just a complete nutter?"

A few students snickers at the last part as Anastasia was standing beside the lecture desk that held the computer on it. A presentation was behind her about the playwright of Medea by Euripides, one of the author's earlier works.

"Nutter." Someone mumbles off to the side causing Anastasia to glance over at them with a smirk then she looks around the class, waiting for a student to answer.

"Tragic lover." A familiar accent spoke out from the back of the room.

"Ah, Dr. Lecter. Way to slither yourself in my classroom. Everyone, this is a _good friend_ of mine, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He's a forensic psychiatrist, who likes to analyze people and he likes to follow them around like me." Anastasia said, stressing on the word 'good friend' as she didn't know what Hannibal and her relationship was with each other.

Some students smirked and most look back to take in their new guest. Hannibal keeps his focus on Anastasia, not paying any mind to her curious students' eyes.

"Tragic lover, Dr. Lecter?"

"Medea was betrayed by her husband, Jason. Back then, being divorce was losing your honor. Medea, a woman who is not only betrays her country by leaving with Jason, but also, she had killed her brother in the process. Thus, losing her status in her homeland for her actions and being exiled where Jason and she escape to Iolcus. Then she loses more when her husband, the man she is in love with and had children with, is leaving her for a younger, royal woman. It soon becomes a domino effect when she is exile from Corinth too. Rage filling Medea as she had given everything up for Jason and now losing everything. In that time and society, being left by your husband, she would become nothing. Therefore, she transition from a wife and mother to a revengeful, malevolent woman with descriptive killings. She has nothing, so what does she have to lose." Hannibal explained, crossing his right leg over the other and resting his hands on his right knee.

With such a long description of a simple, short story of what the play was about, the students couldn't help but stare at Hannibal with their mouth slightly agape. Their attention turn forwards to where Anastasia is standing. Anastasia crosses her arms over her chest and she walks a bit forwards to stand in the middle of the room since the students desk were shaped in this horseshoe way to leave space in the middle of the room for professor to walk around.

"Good explanation on the play, Dr. Lecter. Many would say that Medea would not be categorized underneath this tragic heroine type role and that she would have emotions as she done her killings. Yes, she did have emotions, but then again, she still went through with such gruesome acts just to get the satisfaction of watching someone else suffer. She was someone who couldn't accept the hard, harsh truth. No one likes to become powerless. To her, she had to keep her power, her vengeful state against Jason, even if it meant to get rid of the children."

"Murdering others, the audience feel sympathy for Medea. But when it comes to the children, everyone gasps in disbelief. It's a reversal within the plot."

"Indeed. Euripides does a good job at that and makes many question themselves on who they should support in the story." Anastasia added on as she turns to walk back to the podium where she shuts down the computer.

She plucks the flash drive out of the computer and slips it into her purse that is resting against the side of the podium.

Papers were ruffling around the classroom and zippers of bags echo in the air as students see that their lecture is done for the day.

"Alright, tonight's homework is online. It is a short essay assignment about three pages. It mostly giving me an argument about what we were talking about today on Medea actions." Anastasia said before she waves her students off and she went back to cleaning up her notes on the table that was beside the computer keyboard.

Hannibal waited until the last student leaves the classroom before he pushes himself out of the chair, buttoning up his suit overcoat before he makes his way across the room to stand before Anastasia.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having your presence this afternoon, Anni?" Anastasia faces him with raised eyebrows.

"Lunch."

"Lunch? Did you bring food again?"

"Of course. I am caution about what I put in my body. Therefore, I always prepare my own meals." Hannibal told her.

Anastasia slowly nods while slinging her purse over her right shoulder and walking around the podium. Hannibal steps up beside her and they begin walking towards the classroom door.

"Great. You sound like a health nutter."

He couldn't help but turn the upper part of his body towards her, staring at her with raised eyebrows at her comment. Never before has he been called that. When it comes to Anastasia, Hannibal is having feelings that she is that one person that can say things to him that he wouldn't improve if others said it towards him. When it comes to her, it felt different. In a way, it sort of felt nice to not have someone trying to always impress him by acting in a way they normally aren't like and thus, they are a fake person. For Anastasia, she is a humble woman yet kept him on his toes.

"I am going to resent that comment."

"Everything, Hannibal? You won't even eat from a restaurant?"

"Force myself to at times when I'm out with a group. Or I do look over a review of the restaurant and see if they get their products from an ethical butcher." Hannibal explained as he keeps pace beside her as they begin walking through the hallways.

"Right…so, if I was to eat French fries and a hamburger in front of you from a chain restaurant…"

"Do you know what is in that?" Hannibal glanced down with seriousness, but it lighten up upon seeing her snickering, showing that she was just messing with him.

A few students walking by, waved to Anastasia making her to wave back with a smile before she turns her attention back onto Hannibal.

"What if I want to go to the café and get myself a coffee or some sort of beverage? Would you get one too?"

"Water."

"Really?"

"You said some sort of beverage." Hannibal pointed out causing her to roll her eyes and mumble a 'touché' underneath her breath.

They were outside now and Anastasia is leading them into the direction of her office. Hannibal quickly mumbles about going back to his vehicle to grab the food and he left to do so, disappearing into a crowd of students.

…**..**

Upon entering her office, Anastasia could not help but let out a breath of relief of not having any more classes to teach today. She makes way to her desk and drops her purse beside it before falling into her leather desk seat with another relief, but this one for finally being off her feet.

She kicks off her heels underneath her desk and she brings her right foot up to massage them before doing the same to her left foot, relieving any cramps that were developing.

Dropping her feet back to the ground, she wiggles her toes and flexes them to hear satisfying pops from them. Her eyes look up when she a few knocks hit her door.

"Come in." Anastasia said, pulling her chair forwards so her legs are underneath her desk.

Her hands clasp together on top of the desk while her eyes stayed focus on the door to see who was coming in, but she does have a good feeling of who it was.

The office door opens up to show Hannibal walking in with a black lunch bag slung over his shoulder. He shuts the door behind him and makes his way over to the front of her desk.

Pushing some picture frames and trinkets to the edges of the desk to make room for them to eat, Anastasia looks up at Hannibal as he stops before her desk.

"What do you got for us today, doctor?"

"Today, we have fettuccine with chicken liver sauce." Hannibal sets the bag on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

He unzips the bag and he begins to pull out two containers with utensils wrapped up in napkins.

"Did you just say chicken-liver, Anni?" Anastasia pulled a face as he puts one of the container's in front of her.

"Don't worry, there aren't any chucks or anything. It is liquefied." Hannibal reassured her while setting his own container before him.

She uncaps the container and picks up the wrapped utensils and begins to unravel it. With her head bowed, she looks up through her eyelashes to see Hannibal pulling a thermos out of the bag and places a cup before her container and one in front of his.

"I have made my own cranberry juice. Hopefully it came out good as it was my first time." Hannibal told her as he pours his homemade juice into both their cups before setting the thermos aside.

Hannibal unbuttons the two buttons on his suit overcoat as he sits himself down and he reaches for the wrapped up utensils.

Anastasia pulls a fork out of the napkin it was once wrapped in and she begins to twirl her fork between her fingertips to get some fettuccine wrap around the fork teeth.

"Hmm, you know, I can picture you picking out the livestock of chicken from this ethical butcher since you are careful at what you put into your body. I can see that perfect chicken trying to run away from their hands."

"Well, he didn't run fast enough." Hannibal purred to her with a charming smirk and darken mischief eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter.**

**Please leave comments behind!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Deep Curiosity

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

Cherry red liquid trails down a freshly sharpen chef knife.

Drops constantly hitting the cutting block and forming a perfect round puddle. A poke of the tip of the chef knife it is dripping off of and the small puddle shakes.

There is a sweet smell that is swarming around the kitchen where two individuals were the cause of it. They were making dishes for a few guest for the night.

Dropping a few strawberries into a glass bowl, Anastasia looks up to stare at Hannibal pulling out a small square baking sheet out from the wall oven.

Hannibal had the idea of making small strawberry tart squares that will go along with a crème caramel dish.

Setting the chef knife down, Anastasia walks over to the kitchen sink and she washes her hands off, getting the stickiness off her hands, thanks to the strawberry juice. As she scrubs her hands with soap, her eyes look over to Hannibal, watching him put the tart pieces onto a drying rack.

But what is really going through her mind is why the hell he invited her over out of nowhere. She does not understand this man at times or what his motives are, but she knows that he likes surprising people at the last moment. She can see that he acts normal yet he is not a normal person by any means.

"I have a question for you."

"Hopefully I will have the answer for you." Hannibal replied, still keeping his focus on placing the tarts onto the drying rack with a concentrating look as he did not want to break any of them.

"Why did you invite me over? What is the catch?"

This time Hannibal looks up at her after placing the last tart piece onto the drying rack. He sets the pan that the tarts were once on aside and he pulls the kitchen towel that he slung over his right shoulder and he wipes his hands down.

"Is everything with you a catch when it comes to me?"

"When it comes to you, yes, there is a catch to things. You're a man full of surprises and some reason, I feel as if I am always the one to unwrap it." Anastasia said, walking back up to the breakfast island and resting her hands on the surface top.

"Well, it comes to Will and I attention that Abigail wants her life story to be told. Both Will and I found that it was not a good idea for her to tell anyone about it. But she is consider an adult as you so engraved into her head." Hannibal explained and he begins to refold the kitchen towel into a neat rectangle.

"Ha, who is she going to tell her sob story too? The press? Cause I know that she'll make me look bad and call me a bitc…naughty word." Anastasia pointed out, catching herself from cursing when Hannibal shot her a look with raised eyebrows.

"Do you by any chance know of a reporter by the name of Freddie Lounds?"

About to reach for a baking sheet that has a thin yet hard caramel spread across the wax sheet, Anastasia pauses upon hearing that name. She shuts her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and she continues forwards with grabbing the sheet to begin breaking the hard caramel. The caramel pieces were going to be this sort of headpieces for the top of the crème caramel dish. But she stops again when that reporter's name keeps circling around in her head.

Anastasia looks up at Hannibal with narrow eyes to which Hannibal stares back with peak of curiosity upon her glaring at him, or rather, his comment.

"Freddie Lounds, really? How the hell did that snake get involve with any of this? That woman is truly the most annoying fly that buzzes around places she should not be and no matter how many times you swat at her, to kill her, she always manages to escape." Anastasia ranted and glaring down at the hard caramel sheet. She went to punch it, but Hannibal is beside her in an instant and catches her wrist before she can go into a rampage.

He now knows that Lounds pissed Anastasia off and he wants to know why. He thinks Lounds might know something about Anastasia past, however, Hannibal did not know that he was in the wrong and that Anastasia just doesn't like the woman.

Anastasia knew who Freddie Lounds is. Usually people find out about Freddie Lounds if they want some juicy, dramatize blog about crime scenes. The red headed reporter never wrote anything about Anastasia, yet. But Anastasia does have a feeling it might happen when Lounds finds out that Anastasia is Abigail's aunt that won't take her in. That'll be a top story making Anastasia to mentally roll her eyes.

The reason behind such disdain for the reporter is because she gets way into people's business. Yes, Anastasia understands that journalist have to get all the juicy details to give to the public. However, when it came to Lounds, she goes over the top on stories and makes them into soap opera stories. She dramatizes everything and sometimes puts her own information about whoever she is writing about, not caring if it is a lie about whoever. As long as she gets views and high reviews, she will keep doing what she is doing. Anastasia absolutely wants to kick the woman off her high horse and kick her ass to next week.

"Such a descriptive, vivid, and accurate statement about Ms. Freddie Lounds, Ana." Hannibal said, letting go of her wrist and watches her grab hold of the glass bowl that has slice up strawberries in it thanks to her cutting it for him.

"Is she coming here?"

"Not tonight. For tonight, only Will and Jack are coming over for a casual dinner."

"Will is coming? I feel like I have not seen him in ages." Anastasia blurted out, looking up from the bowl of strawberries and to look at Hannibal. She quickly looks away to hide her amusement when she saw that Hannibal narrow his eyes on her upon her lively comment about Will coming

"Why a glare, Anni? You are not thinking about attacking me just because I like having Will around." Anastasia turns to Hannibal, stepping up to him while resting her right hand on the breakfast island.

Her head tilts to the side as she stares at him with a small smirk. She can see his pupils dilating and the color of his iris darkening. Seeing his reaction, Anastasia knew that he is most likely experiencing emotions that he commonly doesn't feel, such as, jealousy. And she is enjoying seeing him like this.

"If you are presuming that I am jealous, you are wrong."

"Don't lie to yourself Hannibal. I can tell that you are a tiny bit jealous of Will. But I am not going to accuse you of anything because you'll just deny everything." Anastasia holds her hands up in the air, showing she is not going to put up a fight about this.

Hannibal aimlessly plucks a strawberry that has not been cut yet and he stares at it, turning it between his fingertips before his eyes flicker to Anastasia.

"What is there to look forward to about Will?"

"Well, he did not kidnapped or try to hurt/kill me. That's a main reason." Anastasia pointed out, reaching forwards to grab four small square plates that the crème caramel will be going on.

The four plates will soon be nicely garnish with liquid caramel around the crème and have drizzle marks going across, back and forth, across the plate. Then there will be broken yet sharp edges of pieces of the hard caramel that will be place on top of the crème as the head piece.

"And Will is like his dogs. The innocent puppy." Anastasia gives Hannibal a puppy look then snickers when Hannibal actually roll his eyes a little bit.

"And what am I?"

"You? You are the wolf that somehow manages to blend in with the sheep in a field." Anastasia told him, her eyes staring at the strawberry he holds in his fingertips and seeing how he stops twirling it when she said this comment.

"That is an interesting perspective of me." Hannibal replied, not offend at all by her comment.

Hannibal knows that the comment is very much true and he is good with blending within the society, blending perfectly with being normal when in fact he is a serial cannibalistic killer. He perfected his 'normal' mask to hide his true dark flawed self from the society that surrounds him.

"Anyways, let us get this done before we get too far into our metaphorical comments." Anastasia pointed out to which Hannibal smirks and nods his head.

When Anastasia went to go back to breaking the hard caramel sheet, Hannibal holds the strawberry that he had been holding before her lips.

"Hannibal, I am not a huge fan of fruit."

"Try it. I have grown these strawberries and frozen them up until now. I want to see if they still have their sweet flavor."

"I am pretty sure that you can do that yourself."

"Ana." Hannibal used a tone for her to not defy him.

"Alright, alright. I'll force myself to eat it." Anastasia mumbled, reaching out to take it but he pulls his hand away. Dropping her hand to her side, Anastasia stares at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're going to feed me?"

"Open up."

"Really? I swear…" Anastasia muttered, trying not to roll her eyes but she tilts her head a bit and slowly opening her mouth.

A satisfy smirk comes onto Hannibal lips and he brings the strawberry to her mouth.

"If you think that this is going to give you brownie points as prince charming, die hard romantic, it doesn't." Anastasia told him just before she bites into the strawberry.

"Wasn't planning it to be." Hannibal replied.

While Anastasia bit into the strawberry she holds his stare. When she pulls back, her lips were slightly dark from the strawberry juice and moist.

"It's good." Anastasia told him once she chews and swallows it.

Hannibal stares at her for a few seconds before his eyes scan over her face, but mostly, his eyes kept flickering to her lips. He is silent during this time before he gets a sly grin and he looks back into her radiant pale mint green eyes.

"That is good. Shall we continue?" Hannibal said, turning away from her to go back to finishing up the dessert plates for tonight.

Anastasia stares at his back for a few seconds, wondering what that whole incident is about before shaking it off for now.

Sometimes Anastasia wonders about Hannibal's thinking process rather than her own. Something told her that his mind is like endless labyrinth that many would get lost in if they try to solve him.

She went back to the caramel and begins to break pieces off to decorate the top of the crème caramel dessert. Though, she finds herself glancing at Hannibal every few minutes.

"If Freddie Lounds is to ever come here, would you let me have full reign on her if I am invited?"

"You are acting as if I control you, Ana." Hannibal said, turning to her just as he is about to start on the tarts.

"I feel as if you would hold me back from using my full potential."

"What is your full potential, Anastasia?" Hannibal quickly asked with a serious expression.

He wants—no—he needs to know more about Anastasia and who the hell she truly is. At the moment, Anastasia is a bag of mysteries and every time he reaches into the bag to find something new about her, it's either innocent or lethal. All he wants is to tip that bag upside down and watch her hidden contents about her life to pour out. Deep inside, Hannibal is trying to stay patience even though he is actually feeling desperate to figure her out so that he can use whatever he finds to his advantage. Though, he does have an odd feeling that last part will not happen. She is too sly to let him try to take any sort of advantage over her.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, how about we finish dinner and the dessert up before our guest arrives, yeah?" Anastasia winks at him with a kind smile before she turns her attention back to decorating the tops of the crème caramels.

For now, Hannibal can only send her curious glances while he begins to place strawberries on top of the tarts. Even though he wants to lock her up and make her tell him all her secrets.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter in this series.**

**Please leave comments/reviews behind to get the next chapter out sooner.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Full Reign

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Loud alert barking from Hades causes Anastasia to look up from grading her students' mid-term exams and she stares towards her study room door.

Setting the quill tip pen down, Anastasia pushes herself out of her seat and she walks around her desk to head out of her study room. From there, she makes her way towards the foyer to see Hades standing before the front door, loudly barking.

"Hades, enough." Anastasia tells her three month old German shepherd.

The loyal companion bows his head and backs away from the door to stand beside her. Anastasia walks forwards, unlocking the front door then cracking it open a little to see who it is. Automatically, she throws open the door when she finds herself staring into the familiar face that she swears been stalking her.

"Lunch or dinner?" Anastasia simply asked, stepping aside to let in her guest.

"What about both?" Hannibal replied, holding two brown paper bags in either of his arms. Both filled to the brim of various ingredients for both day meals.

Shutting the front door behind him and locking it up, Anastasia steps to Hannibal and takes on of the bags from him before leading him down the hallway and to the kitchen. Hades trotting alongside the two of them like a guard.

"I suppose that I'm going to be helping you with making all of this?" Anastasia asked as she sets the bag down onto the kitchen breakfast island. Hannibal stands besides her, setting down the bag he is holding too.

"Yes." Hannibal answered while he already starts to dig through the bag before him and pulling out containers and vegetables.

"Right. Do you mind starting whatever you're planning to make while I have to finish up grading the last few papers?"

"Not at all." Hannibal looks up at her with a grin making her to nod before leaving the kitchen.

Hannibal looks around the kitchen to map it out and he went to step forwards to begin searching all the draws and cabinets for certain kitchenware when he felt eyes on him.

He looks down to see maroon brown eyes staring up at him in this 'I'm-watching-you' manner.

"Hades."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It had taken about twenty minutes for Anastasia to finish grading the last few papers. She packs her work up and slides it into the backpack before she gets up and returns to the kitchen. Before Anastasia starts to help Hannibal, who is bustling around the kitchen, Anastasia washes her hands.

In the wall ovens, Anastasia can see that there is some sort of roast in one of them. She glances over at Hannibal, who is standing at the butcher block countertop of the breakfast island. He holds out a chef knife to her as she steps over to him.

"Roast for lunch?" Anastasia nods her head towards the oven then looking at Hannibal with raised eyebrows.

If they are going to have roast for lunch, she can only imagine what dinner will be like.

"Sandwiches. Slice the meat into thin strips. Something simple."

"Right. Something simple." She sarcastically said to which Hannibal pauses in cutting up lettuce and he turns his head to look at her with raise eyebrows at her sarcasm.

"Why say it like that?"

"Because nothing is simple when it comes to you, Anni. I found that out." Anastasia points the chef knife at him as she said this.

A feral smirks appears onto his lips and he went back to slice up the lettuce head in precise slices.

"True." He said after a few seconds causing Anastasia to snort before she gently laughs. Hannibal cannot let out a few chuckles of his own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The set up outside was pleasant and relaxing.

Through their lunch, Hannibal will ask Anastasia about who designed her backyard as he enjoys the patio layout that they are eat it and their surroundings.

The backyard is an eye-catcher, especially the trees. First, there is a short stone walkway to larger stone slabs that has the iron patio set in the center of it. There is a few Japanese Maples and Cherry Blossom trees surrounding the area and around the yard. There is ground lights near the walkway and stone slabs to light up the patio/sitting area.

The yard brought this peaceful atmosphere and it is a lovely feeling as the two ate while Hades is lying underneath the table, near their feet.

"Tomorrow night, I wish to invite you to dinner."

"Something is telling me that it is for a special occasion."

"Good guess. You can say it is."

"Who is it?" Anastasia asked, picking at the garden salad that is a side dish to their homemade roast beef sandwiches.

"Will, Abigail and…Ms. Lounds."

Once the last name had been stated, Anastasia hand pauses in stabbing at her garden salad. Slowly, she sets the fork down beside her plate and she stares right at Hannibal with a sly grin. Leaning back in her seat, crossing her right leg over her left and arms crossing over her chest, she is all business.

"Oh? Really now?"

A sly smirk cannot help but appear onto Hannibal's lips while he brought his glass of water up to his lips to take a few long sips before they get into this conversation. His eyes staring at her over the brim of the glass, liking how Anastasia eyes went animalistic for a few seconds. Then there is a mischievous smile on her lips now. Hannibal definitely wants to know more about her to figure out why she is innocent one moment then a vicious dark individual. But also, how she is can portray herself as an innocent woman when in fact she is far from being innocent.

The thought of innocent until proven guilty echoes into Hannibal's head making him to mentally snort in amusement in his head. That statement can be made about him too.

"Yes. Abigail wants her story to be told."

"If that story ever gets out, it is going to have more negative reviews then positives. You do know that, right? And why the hell Lounds of all people? She would probably make the story a fiction more than non-fiction."

"I do have to agree with you on that. But it is Abigail's choice. I do remember about you saying that she is eighteen and you have no reign over her."

"I don't. She can do whatever she wants. If she thinks that this is going to gain her some popularity or some sort of nice attention then she can have fun. She won't listen to us even if we yell it to her through a megaphone." Anastasia told him, standing up from her seat to begin cleaning up their plates.

Hannibal stands up also and begins to help her clean up their mess.

One of the fork's got knock off the table, but with quick reaction, Anastasia left hand shot out and caught it by the teeth. Hannibal froze in cleaning up, noticing how Anastasia eyes are dilated then relaxing, but he is a bit impress at how fast she move. He didn't even have time to react like the way she did; definitely showing him that she has quicker reflexes than him.

"You have very fast reflexes, Ana."

"Hmm, one of the great things about being trained as a child in fighting and using all senses."

Anastasia decided to let another secret of her childhood out of the bag, knowing that Hannibal is dying to know more about her. With him asking her many times about her past and wanting her to express things, Anastasia knew that Hannibal is trying to lure her into his webs. She knew that he is trying to figure her out as he enjoys solving a new toy before tossing it aside when he figures it out and gets bored with it; thus, tossing it away.

…..

The new information got Hannibal eyebrows to raise as Anastasia gives him another piece of her past to him. Seeing her smirking at him then sent him a wink before she walks off into the direction of her home with Hades trailing behind her, Hannibal knew that Anastasia knows that he is trying to solve her.

He shakes his head, picking up the plates that she left behind and he follows after her and into her home. He stares at her, knowing that he is caught red-handed about digging into her to get information. However, he doesn't know for sure if Anastasia knows that he is trying to solve a way to bend her to his will; to be like him and do his ways.

While they clean the dishes, glass cups and utensils, Anastasia had went to grab another kitchen cloth to dry the plates off when she takes notice of one of her fears.

A huge spider.

The sudden scream escapes her and she chucks the kitchen cloth at the ugly eight-legged creature.

The sudden scream causes Hannibal to be startle and jump a little. His widen eyes instant and he quickly looks over to Anastasia to see what is wrong. However, she just brushes past him and she is waving her right pointer finger at the counter where a kitchen cloth is thrown.

"What's the matter?"

"Spider."

Hannibal cannot but to owlishly blink at Anastasia saying this and then seeing the terror on her face because of a spider. There is no way this is the innocent yet vicious woman he seen many times with a sharp tongue. A chuckle escapes him as his disbelief look towards her disappears and replace by amusement.

"Are you serious, Ana?"

"Just kill it."

"What is the magic word?" Hannibal asked, stepping towards the counter and he begins to pull the kitchen cloth off the spider that she threw it on.

"Please." Anastasia said, taking a few steps back away from him as she doesn't want him to do anything mischievous, such as, throw the spider at her for laughs.

Her hands clench the breakfast island countertop edge as she watches Hannibal find the spider, brush it on the floor then steps right on it. Grabbing paper towels, Hannibal cleans the spider off his shoe and floor then crumbling up the paper towel and throwing it into the trash.

When Hannibal looks over to Anastasia with clear amusement still in his eyes, Anastasia glares at him.

"Don't you even say it."

"You are afraid of spiders? I would have never expected that." Hannibal said anyways.

"I just don't like them or insects for that matter. But spiders just give me the chills and…" She didn't finish her sentence as she shivers at the thought of spiders everywhere.

Hannibal shakes his head and he went back to washing the last dish and utensils.

"Sooo, you never answer me about you letting me have full reign of being myself when I come face to face with Ms. Lounds." Anastasia brings back up, wanting an answer.

"Only if you tell me why you had to see a psychiatrist as a child?"

A sigh escapes Anastasia as she knew that she would have to pay a price when it comes to Hannibal. Walking back over to the sink, she stands beside Hannibal and watches him finish washing the dishes and places them into the drying rack.

"A trade in a way?"

"Yes, Ana, a trade, or rather, a deal."

"Well, I guess that I can tell you. As a child I was trained to defend myself. My uncle had wanted me to be emotionally and mentally fit. He didn't want me to go crazy or lose my mind thanks to some of the intense training that he had put me through. Therefore, I had to go to a psychiatrist to keep me in check. Though, there was times when I would go into this dark thinking mode and I held nothing back when expressing such feelings in that dark mode. That psychiatrist had actually got freaked out by me. Thus, they did call me psychotic at times." Anastasia explained, shrugging her shoulders as if this information is no big deal.

"Interesting. Intense training and mental and emotional training." Hannibal replied, taking in all this new information like a sponge.

"In a way, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think that my uncle just wanted me to be able to defend myself. He told me that he was raised up the same way. But the training had been intense making me to wonder if our ancestors were warriors or something." Anastasia muttered the last part, shaking her head.

"Maybe your uncle was a hit man or something of some sorts."

"Maybe. Better watch out, doctor." Anastasia winked at him.

"You are an interesting woman, Anastasia. I'm happy that you have shared this information with me." Hannibal told her with an appreciated smile. Now, he knew that she can stand up to him physically and mentally too.

"Yes, so…"

She didn't finish her sentence and just got this innocent look upon her face, knowing that her expression and few words would make a statement to Hannibal that he will surely understand.

Getting what she is getting to once again, Hannibal chuckles and steps closer to her. He reaches out, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face and behind her right ear. Dropping his hand to his side, Hannibal did make sure that he let his fingertips brush against her jawline.

"You may have free reign."

"You won't get mad at me for making comments and you won't attack me afterwards once everyone leaves?" Anastasia asked.

"No."

The sly smile is once again on her lips as she takes a step closer to Hannibal that they were actually press chest to chest now. Her right hand is now near his chest, fingertips trailing down his tie before dropping her hand away from him.

"Dress or slacks?" Anastasia questions, wondering what type of dress code is Hannibal's dinners.

"Dress."

"Hmm, I think that I'll wear a lace one." Anastasia told him before standing up on her toes and she lays her lips against his cheek. She stays on her tiptoes, keeping her lips brushing against his cheek, hoping that she is getting to him.

"We are going to have a very interesting dinner time, Hannibal. If you don't take my fun away tomorrow night, Hannibal, maybe I might show you how vicious I can be after dinner." Anastasia purred to him, pulling away from him but quickly a gasps escapes her when he grips her chin in his left hand and keeps her staring into his darkening eyes.

"You ever play with fire, Ana?"

"Yes, many times, Anni." Anastasia lowly replied.

"And what happens?"

"You get burn. But know this, Hannibal, you may be comparing yourself to a flame, but trust me, I know how to handle and stroke it very well." Anastasia slowly told him towards the end with a sultry look.

His eyes dilated, a feral look glisten in his eyes and a dark smirk could not but grace his lips.

He is deeply enjoying this seductive dark side of Anastasia.

Very much.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Dinnertime

…**..**

…**.. The Next Night: …..**

…**..**

The doorbell echo throughout Hannibal's home causing the three people in the kitchen to look up, wondering which female will be at the door.

Is it Ms. Freddie Lounds or is it Ms. Anastasia Cerise? There is only one way to find the answer out.

Sitting the chair in the corner of the kitchen that was near a wine cellar, Abigail looks up with an innocent expression but nervousness is clear in her eyes.

Will is leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands tuck in his slack front pockets. He is focus on what he might say during dinner to Lounds, but he knew not to be a complete asshole, especially in Hannibal's presence. He knows that Hannibal is all about mannerism. There is just a lot of built up frustration and anger towards Lounds for making Will appear like a psycho in her blogs.

For Hannibal, he lifts his hand away from a dish that he is decorating, wipes his hands off on a kitchen towel and then he was off in the direction of the foyer to answer to the doorbell ringer.

Opening up the front door, Hannibal grins as he sees that it is Anastasia that has arrived before Ms. Lounds. And like she had promised, Anastasia is wearing a black lace style dress.

It was modest yet brought this seductive look to her. The dress showcases off her long define legs. The dress has a round neckline, sheer lace long sleeves and a lace bodice. The back was all lace too as Hannibal notices when he lets her into the house and he check her out from behind. The bottom piece of the dress was a flare skirt that stops about mid-thigh on her. The black open toe high heels gave her enough height to almost be looking into his eyes.

"Good evening, Ana."

"Good evening back, Anni. I brought you a gift." Anastasia holds up a long black shiny gift bag with dark blood red tissue paper erupting out of it.

Accepting the gift from her, he wraps his left arm around the bottom of the long bag then reaches in, feeling top of a wine bottle. Pulling it out, he sees that it is a French red wine that is Bordeaux-style and is an expensive wine.

"Thank you, Ana."

"There is one more item at the bottom of that bag."

Hannibal eyebrows rose before he digs some more into the bag until his fingers brushes against something ridge yet smooth. Pulling it out, he turns it in his palm and his eyes look up at Anastasia for her explanation.

"It's a gold coin that I had found in Athens. Its dated back to BCE and as you can see that supposed to be the Goddess Athena." Anastasia explained to him, pointing to the image on the antique, priceless coin artifact.

"Ana, this is rare." Hannibal said, a bit speechless that she is giving him something valuable and rare.

"I know, but I have another. I have taken notice that you had some coins in your office, so, now you can add that to your collection."

Hannibal puts the wine back into the bag, but slips the ancient Greek coin into his pant suit pocket, wanting to keep the rare coin close. He steps to her, resting his left hand on her lower back and tugs her close against his body. Her eyes glance up at him through her eyelashes with sharpness upon him bringing her close to him.

"Thank you, Ana. This is very generous of you. I might keep this coin here and place it within my bedroom." Hannibal smoothly says, lays his lips on her hairline and shutting his eyes as he takes in this cherry blossom scent that was very pleasant to his nose.

Anastasia knew that their relationship that is still forming is definitely a strange one.

Hannibal led Anastasia to the dining room, where Will and Abigail are about to seat themselves. Before Hannibal can point out which seat Anastasi should take, she walks out of his hold and she sits herself beside Will and she will be sitting on Hannibal's right as he sits at the head. He sees that Anastasia will be sitting on Will's left and diagonal from Abigail. So that meant that Anastasia and Lounds will be face to face with one another.

"This is going to be interesting." Hannibal mumbled, walking to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and open a wine bottle up.

But before he can do any of that, the doorbell rang making him to pause in his tracks and lets out a heavy exhale from his nose.

Anastasia eyes Hannibal with a smirk, seeing him shutting his eyes and breathing out heavily. When he open his eyes back up and turn to head back to the front door, their eyes connect and she winks at him. Hannibal shakes his head while adjusting his suit overcoat and he leaves the dining room to go answer the front door.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Anastasia asked, adjusting herself in her seat and she glances back and forth between Abigail and Will.

"Fine." Abigail mumbled, playing with the silverware resting on napkins.

"Good so far. You? Your classes?" Will asked, turning his attention off of Abigail and looking at Anastasia with those greenish blue eyes. His eyes instantly flickering away before he can look Anastasia in the eyes.

"I'm doing well. Classes are going smooth and the fall semester will be ending in another week. I decided to not give out an exam, but instead have students either choose between writing me a paper or do a creative project." Anastasia explained, resting her clasps hands in her lap.

"That is good." Will lowly replied, his eyes flickering up to meet her eyes before he looks back over at Abigail and his expression turn blank.

This makes Anastasia to look back and forth between the two with her eyes, seeing how Will appear to have this accusing look upon his face which is being shot at Abigail, who is looking down at her lap.

Hannibal enters the dining room to see how quiet it is. Or rather, Anastasia looking in between Will and Abigail, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Her eyes flicker up to Hannibal, who glances at her with raise eyebrows.

"Well, good evening everyone."

Instantly all eyes are on the red head reporter, who stands there with a wide smile and clasps hands in front of her as she sways in her spot. This is the one and only Ms. Freddie Lounds.

"Ms. Lounds will you please…" Hannibal waves his hand to the empty chair that is on Abigail's right. But also, Ms. Lounds will be on Hannibal's left side and she is to sit parallel to Anastasia.

As Lounds went to sit down, she pauses and holds her hand out to Anastasia. Hannibal pauses in going into the kitchen to see how Anastasia is going to react.

"Hello, Ms. Crimson. We haven't properly met, but I'm Freddie Lounds. I heard some interesting things about you."

"Oh really? I wonder from who." Anastasia said, forcing herself to shake Lounds hand while her eyes flicker to Abigail, who is finding her lap an interesting spot to stare at.

"Yes, like how a great professor you are. But then what about your niece here."

"Yes, what about my niece? Dear tell me what I should know about the niece that hasn't once talk to me this whole time this whole thing has been going on. Or for the whole time through her life. Please, tell me." Anastasia waves her right hand to Lounds while leaning back in her seat and giving both Lounds and Abigail a smile, patiently waiting.

Hannibal shakes his head moving to the kitchen, feeling like Anastasia has everything under control. If he hears something breaking then he'll make his way back into the dining room to stop anything crazy. He spent a fair amount of money on those plates and silverware.

At the moment, Hannibal has all the plates made, but he glares at one of them knowing that he has to toss it out. Since Lounds had now informed him that she is a vegetarian.

…**..**

In the dining room, Lounds and Anastasia are having a stare down. After Anastasia comment, Lounds tries to bring up information about Anastasia, but Anastasia rudely cuts her off every time, denying everything.

When Hannibal enters the dining room, Anastasia makes sure to not be so rude, but it is hard to bite her tongue when Lounds is presence. Hannibal places everyone's plates before them except Lounds, but he soon appear again with a solo plate.

"I feel terrible, Ms. Lounds. Never had entered my head that you might be a vegetarian. A lapse on my behalf." Hannibal apologized, playing a plate in front of Lounds where the plate holds various gourmet veggies.

"Research always delivers benefits." Lounds said, picking up her fork and stabbing into her salad before Hannibal can sit himself down at the head of the table.

"_Research gathering for you is through seduction and opening your legs." _Anastasia lowly mumbled in fluent Italian underneath her breath.

Hannibal eyes snap to Anastasia, who casually lifts her glass of water up to her lips and her mischief eyes flicker over to Hannibal, knowing that he knows what she said and no one else does.

"Hmm?" Lounds looks at Anastasia with raise eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. Just reminding myself about a senior's research proposal that I have to look over for them again." Anastasia perfectly lied with a fake charming smile.

When Hannibal sits himself down and pulls himself closer to the table, his right hand reaches out and he cannot help but rest it against Anastasia left thigh.

Anastasia keeps herself from jumping at Hannibal's warm large hand on her left thigh. She is not going to lie, but his hand is sending a lot of inappropriate thoughts through her mind and she is feeling warmer than usual.

"_The deal." _Anastasia simply whispered to Hannibal making him to release her leg and his eyes to flicker to her.

A flash of something Anastasia couldn't catch in his eyes makes her curious on what it was.

"If it contradicts a good story, hell, publish it anyway." Will jeered, coming out of nowhere.

Anastasia had been lifting her silverware towards the slice sirloin steak when Will spoke out with such sharpness to his voice that Anastasia eyes shot over to him. She never would've expected the unsociable, innocent puppy Will Graham to fire a shot.

"Are you still angry that I called you insane? The libel laws are clear, Mr. Graham." Freddie replied, smirking as she appears like she enjoys getting Will on the edge.

Hannibal glances at Lounds with a calm expression, but usually when he stares for a while at someone with such an expression, he definitely is not thinking of happily things.

Anastasia sees the way Hannibal is staring down Lounds before going back to eating his meal. She shakes her head, knowing that Hannibal would most likely strangle Lounds if he could. He is Will's psychiatrist, so anything mentally place upon Will is relevant to Hannibal too.

"Who made you into a psychiatrist?" Anastasia blurted out, her left eyebrow perking up.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Will mumbled, aggressively cutting into his food.

"Research."

"I say flash me a doctorates instead of taking definitions from books and twisting them to your satisfaction." Anastasia retorted, cutting into a slice of meat and bringing it to her mouth, biting into it while staring right at Lounds too.

"Insinuation is such a gray area." Will added on, backing Anastasia last statement up.

Anastasia chews her food, but glances at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing how his eyes kept looking back and forth between Will and Lounds. The verbal fight between Will and Lounds has to get out first before they even think about having a serious talk about Abigail's proposition about making a book about herself.

"Insane isn't really black and white, is it? We're all pathological in our own ways." Freddie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You choose the version of the truth that suits you best and pursue it pathologically." Will firmly state, lifting his fork up now and placing a piece of slice steak into his mouth.

This dinner appear to be a Freddie versus Will match up and who will get the last words in this conversation. Anastasia finds herself enjoying it, only tossing in comments when she finds it the perfect opportunity to.

"Everybody decides their own versions of the truth. I'm here because I want to tell Abigail's version of the truth." Freddie proclaimed, giving Abigail a brief look and smile before looking at everyone else with that smile.

The tension only keeps rising in the room and the youngest one in the room looks like she is going to pass out from being so anxious, especially with the way she is fidgeting in her spot.

"See that you do." Will replied.

"I don't have anything to hide." Abigail quickly said.

That is when Anastasia definitely knew something is up between Abigail and Will. When Will looks at Abigail with that accusing look again after Abigail's comment, Abigail catches Will's eyes and they went wide.

"Everyone has something to hide, but I won't tell anything you don't want me to." Freddie said, completely oblivious to everyone around her not paying attention to her but looking at Abigail with curious and/or suspicion looks.

"Look at your aunt for example."

"Excuse me." Anastasia sets her silverware down, but her left hand is hovering over the knife.

Hannibal turns his head to Anastasia, but his eyes look down to Anastasia hands, seeing how her left hand is hovering over the knife, ready for anything. He looks back up and in between the two adult women.

"You have something to hide, don't you? There is a gap in your records of your childhood."

"Oh really? Pry tell me how you like your blogging site."

"Why ask that?"

"Because I'm wondering what would happen if you lose it because you end up looking up information that is confidential. Also, I'm pretty sure that I can find some sort of loop hole of something you illegal did." Anastasia calmly said, licking her bottom lip then flashing all her teeth in a feral yet charming smile.

Will stares at Anastasia with wide eyes behind his glasses and mouth slightly agape. Abigail looks in between Lounds and Anastasia, seeing how relax Anastasia is and how wide eyes Lounds got, showing she got caught in looking confidential files.

Anastasia once pale mint green eyes darken and it sent this shiver throughout Lounds body. Those eyes are vicious and merciless in Lounds point of view and they are directed right at her.

Hannibal stares straight at Anastasia, his curiosity peaking even higher as he can see the lethalness pouring off of Anastasia in waves.

"So, I'm curious, who is the person you lure into your bed to get such information?" Anastasia innocently asked.

Spit went down the wrong tube for Will making him to cough and reach for his wine glass, taking a long sip of wine. Hannibal just lifts his wine glass up and taking not only a long sip, but a big gulp. Abigail is wide eyes, not believing this is happening. Staring at Anastasia, Abigail just knew that there is no way that she can beat Anastasia in any sort of mind games.

There is only silence making Anastasia to pick up her silverware and go back to eat with a victorious smirk.

Hannibal sets his wine glass down, glancing over at Lounds and for once the outgoing woman is speechless. He clears his throat while picking up his silverware to continue eating, but decides to cut through the thick tension that is building up.

"You must understand our concerns. We care about Abigail. Our only thought is to protect her." Hannibal said, trying to get back to the original conversation before Lounds dug herself her own grave slot.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Lounds picks at her salad then glances up at Hannibal.

"She's already exposed. Her silence until now has been taken as guilt. This book is about her innocence. I want Abigail to have a future." Lounds stated, setting down her silverware when she notices Hannibal sent her a disapprove look for playing around with her food.

After that statement is made, Lounds looks at Will first than at Anastasia. The two got into another stare down.

"Unlike some people."

"You know, you have not only step into a warzone from your earlier comments. But now, you stepped on a freakin' pressure grenade and have to stay on top of it. With these continuous comments to shoot me down when you know it won't work." Anastasia said with a disbelief look at how Lounds keeps digging herself into a very deep hole.

A familiar throbbing pain is starting to begin above his left eyebrow making Hannibal to grab his wine glass again and drink away the headache that is forming.

"Well, that is what we all want." Will replied, glaring at Lounds over the rim of his wine glass.

"We all want what's best for Abigail." Hannibal sharply stated causing everyone at the table to look at him with their own shock expression.

The headache is definitely spreading and pulsating around his head. He needs more wine and maybe a hot bath to release stress from his body.

The tension only intensify after his comment, no relief.

"This is possibly the finest salad I've ever eaten in my life. Shame to ruin it with all that meat." Lounds said, before stuffing a cube cucumber into her mouth.

Anastasia rolls her eyes, not caring who sees. Will just blankly stares at Lounds while Hannibal's fingers twitch on holding the knife in his left hand. Abigail is once again looking at her lap.

As dinner is coming to a close, Hannibal went to get dessert leaving the dining hall altogether.

"You know, I wonder why you won't take Abigail in your home."

"Why? Do I have this obligation to do so?" Anastasia sighed, not believing that Lounds hasn't stop talking to her.

"She's your family."

"To be blunt, the aunt piece is just a label put on me. I was never in her life and she was never in mind. We don't share the same last name and we don't share the same blood. Abigail is an adult now as you can see, she is making a decision to talk to you." Anastasia pointed out.

"What if I said that I wanted to live with you?" Abigail speaks out of nowhere.

"Have fun trying to, especially with the FBI watching your every move." Anastasia turns her head towards Abigail, seeing that Lounds words is enough to motivate Abigail to speak now.

"It's not my fault that my father turn out to be a killer." Abigail said.

Hannibal went to step into the dining room, but stops himself as Anastasia snorts and shakes her head at Abigail before staring the teenager down with a feral smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Sucks to suck, doesn't it?"

And like that, Hannibal pretends he forgot something in the kitchen and turns back to find a new wine bottle.

This time, Will looks at Anastasia with wide eyes, seeing that wrath side of her. His eyes look over at Lounds, who is staring between at Abigail and Anastasia with interest making Will to sneer at the red head reporter. He can see that Lounds is enjoying this drama argument happening.

"Don't even think about writing this." Will hissed at Lounds, who only smirks and slightly nods her head making Will to clench his fists underneath the table.

"You know what, I think that you can't accept the fact that you are my aunt or your brother was a killer."

Before Anastasia can retort, Hannibal steps into the dining room with the dessert.

"Enough." Hannibal said, not wanting anymore words of this to be exchange, especially in the presence of Lounds. He can see that Lounds is just absorbing everything up with happiness and he can see the ideas forming in her head for her next blog.

Throughout dessert, Abigail is staring down Anastasia, who lifts up the fork and stabs it deep into a piece of fruit while staring down Abigail with an emotionless look. The teenager lost that stare down battle and quickly looks away.

Soon, Hannibal is escorting Lounds out of the house, but before she can leave, Hannibal steps before her and stare down at her with a serious expression.

"Is something wrong, doctor?"

"I suggest you do not write anything ill about Ms. Crimson, Ms. Lounds."

"Oh? Why is that? Don't want your little girlfriend to get bad remarks?"

Ignoring that comment, Hannibal steps away from Lounds to let her out but he will have the last word.

"Because I do know that she can make your blog disappear within forty-eight hours, Ms. Lounds. Do have a good night." Hannibal said, shutting the door in her face when she turn to stare at him with shock.

Hannibal fixes his suit overcoat and walks to the dining room where Will is getting ready to leave too. Not wanting to deal with Abigail, Hannibal waves at her to put on her coat.

"I thought that you are going to be driving me back."

"I have come down with a migraine after that dinner. Let Will drop you off on his way home. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"No." Will simply said.

"Ana, you stay." Hannibal said, resting his left hand on her lower back and keeping her from walking to the foyer to get her things.

"Fine." Anastasia replied, moving away from him and she walks into the direction of the kitchen, but she will be passing a glaring Abigail at the same time.

"You're right, I can't accept the fact that I'm your aunt because I'm truly not and I don't see myself as your aunt. As for your father, he may have been a killer, but…" Anastasia is saying as she pauses beside Abigail.

Bending down, Anastasia mouth is near Abigail's right ear.

"At least he was discreet about it for a while and I'm not the one that is following his footsteps, am I? Or you." Anastasia smirked before standing up and walking the rest of the way into the kitchen.

The two men stare at Abigail and seeing how pale she became, her mouth slightly agape and unshed tears appearing in her baby blue eyes. Whatever Anastasia said to her that they couldn't hear, deeply affected her.

Once Will quickly took Abigail away, Hannibal locks up the front door and with long strides, walks right into the kitchen. There he sees Anastasia sitting on a section of the counters and she is drinking water out of a wine glass.

"Do inform me what you said to Abigail?"

"Why? Did she cry because she got the truth?"

His hands were place on either side of her hips within seconds, trapping her there. His amber hazel eyes darken and flecks of maroon are visible now.

"Ana."

"Hannibal." Anastasia sets the glass of water down while glaring at him, not liking how he told her that he'll let her have free reign tonight and now, he is an angry bull towards her.

"The truth truly hurts, Hannibal. You probably know that. She did things that many want to know, but she is denying everything and she plays the innocent act. Seeing Will accusation eyes on her, I sort of smack me in the face. The truth about Abigail and I knew I had been right since the time she came to me in that parking lot that night and you came to pick her up. I had been right. She is just following…" Anastasia stops speaking as she begins to march her right pointer and middle finger up Hannibal's shoulder like a person walking.

"In her daddy's footsteps." Anastasia said, stopping her finger person on his left shoulder before sliding her hand down his tie and vest.

His eyes are still dark, but then a matching smirk comes onto his lips and a flash of impress in his eyes.

"You cease to amaze me with how you work, Ana." Hannibal lowly replied, husky to his tone as he pushes against her knees and his face closer to hers.

"You cease to amaze me with how you are trying to figure me out, Anni, so you can manipulate me to do things like you." Anastasia mockingly said, poking him on the nose then shoving him back into his breakfast island behind him, with her feet.

Hannibal notices her heels were missing from her feet. He looks at her as she jumps down from the counter and she stares him down with her hands place behind her on the kitchen counter.

"I told you, Anni, I know how to stroke the flame without being burn." Anastasia purred.

A blanket of warm cannot help but wrap around his body, especially down south at how malicious and cunning Anastasia has been tonight. Her actions were not usually something he would tolerate from others, but he gave her full reign and he is glad he did for he enjoyed every minute of it. He learned more about her ways and how sharp of a tongue she can have.

Hannibal steps up to her, reaching out to grip her chin and tilt her head back to stare down at her while he pushes his body against hers.

They stare into each other eyes and Hannibal is starting to lean down, but Anastasia puts her right pointer finger on his lips, stopping him in motion.

"I may have mention about how vicious I can be after this dinner tonight, but I forgot to mention, I'm a relationship woman. Not a one night stand." Anastasia said, before pulling away from him and she begins to walk away from him.

She bends down to pick up her discarded heels and slide them back onto her feet. Once on, she turns back around to stare at him to see him clenching the kitchen countertop edge before looking at her with desire yet a bit of frustration.

"How far are you willing to go to have all of me, Hannibal?" Anastasia asked, about to step out of the kitchen to leave with the last word, but that didn't happen.

"More than you know, Ana. More than you know."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter. **

**Please review for the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Stop Talking

…**..**

…**..A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

It is the second to last day of classes of the fall semester and Anastasia is letting one of her classes decide what they want to talk about today.

As Anastasia went onto talking about gladiators in the Colosseum, there is a knock on the classroom door. She pauses in talking and she stares at the door with the rest of her students, curiosity filling all of them.

A student gets up and opens the door where a bouquet of flowers show into the doorway before a florist delivery guy steps in too. Anastasia stares around at her students, seeing they are glancing at each other and whispering about who is the flowers for.

"Those are beautiful." Anastasia said, staring at the Stargaze Lilies before looking at the florist, who has a smile on his face.

"These are for a Ms. Anastasia Cerise."

"What?" Anastasia blurted, owlishly blinking in shock as the chuckling florist delivery steps up to her and sets the bouquet down on the table that has her notes on.

"Good day, ma'am." The florist is still chuckling, leaving the room.

Once the delivery guy left, the students, especially the young women begin to ask about who are the flowers are from. They begin to say whoever sent it is a romantic or how that is the cutest thing.

Seeing a card on the flowers, Anastasia plucks it out and she pulls a small card out of the light pink envelope.

"To Ana. Hope you are having a glorious day. Hannibal." Anastasia read out, not realizing that she spoken out loud.

"Aww!"

Hearing the students say together, Anastasia shakes her head while setting the small card back on the beautiful bouquet of flowers. She has a feeling that Hannibal is trying to prove himself that he is worthy for her and he will try hard to have her to himself.

Soon, Anastasia dismisses her class and she stands before the table, staring at the large bouquet, shaking her head. A laugh escapes her and she begins to pack up her things before she steps to the bouquet with a grin.

"He's good." Anastasia smiles, picking the bouquet up and taking a sniff of the flowers while walking out of the classroom.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Few hours later, Anastasia is back home and she is walking up the steps to her house when she notices another bouquet of flowers.

"You got to be kidding me." Anastasia mumbled, leaning down to pluck the envelope from that to see it is from Hannibal.

"He is too good." Anastasia said, knowing how Hannibal is trying to win her over.

Bringing both bouquet into the house, Anastasia greets Hades as she walks by the puppy that is getting bigger and bigger by the months. Setting a bouquet in the kitchen and one in the dining room, Anastasia goes to a cabinet where she begins to make Hades his meal.

"Here you go boy." Anastasia sets the bowl down while petting Hades head before standing up.

The door bell ringing makes her to groan and tilt her head back, staring at the ceiling and wondering if that is another delivery. Going to the front door, Anastasia unlocks it and swings it open.

"Alright, if you are another de—Will?"

Wide greenish blue eyes stares at her and blinking owlishly behind his thick frame glasses.

"Um, another what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What can I do for you, Will? Actually, come in. Sorry."

Will walks in as Anastasia steps aside and shuts the door behind him. Anastasia leads Will into the kitchen, where he bends down to pet Hades, who has abandon his food once the guest entered.

"I was passing by and decided to stop by."

"Heading to Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes. I have a few minutes to spare." Will said, looking her straight in the eyes before looking away and his eyes come to rest upon the bouquet sitting on the breakfast island.

Anastasia glances over the flowers, seeing that the envelope is not in Will's view, much to her pleasure. She doesn't need him to see that Hannibal is sending her things. She feels like if Will is to see those flowers are from Hannibal, he will begin to question her in a psychoanalyzing way.

Her eyes flicker back to Will, realizing that he is a bit open and he is speaking more than usual.

"Why are you here, Will? You here to scowl me." Anastasia stands before him, resting her left hand on the breakfast island top.

"You upset Abigail." Will firmly informed her, glancing at her before looking down at their feet.

"Why do you feel like you have an obligation towards her, Will?" Anastasia fires in reply, feeling herself getting slightly piss off now.

"Why do you feel the need to reject her?" Will finds himself stepping towards her as he can feel the familiar flood of adrenaline taking over his system.

"Why do you feel the need to act like her surrogate father, Will? Because you feel guilty for firing nine or whatever rounds into Garret. Is that it?" Anastasia snapped, stepping closer to him.

No remorse is coming from her, her eyes darkening as she stares Will right in the eyes. She keeps moving her head to meet his eyes, no matter how many times he moves his head to avoid staring her in the eyes, Will loses the battle.

Their eyes meet.

Danger is simmering in pale mint green eyes as Will can see. Anger is radiating off her with a mix of annoyance for the Abigail topic to be brought up every time they meet. There is something else in her eyes, something that Will had seen in Hannibal's eyes the one time he look into the doctor's eyes.

Something unknown and that is what makes fear tremor through the viewer.

"I killed her father." Will said through slight clench teeth.

"And do you think that she wants someone else to step in his shoes? Huh? Answer me that one, Mr. Graham." Anastasia lowly said in a serious tone, staring him down as they are actually keeping eye contact.

"She needs someone. Maybe you can step in."

"She doesn't need me. You don't realize that she has you wrapped around her fingers. She knows that you will drop anything to be by her side when she needs someone to talk to because you have this obligation in your mind to take care of her." Anastasia hissed, about to step back but Will left hand snaps out to catch her right wrist.

Her eyes snap down to his hand before looking into his eyes, seeing his pupils dilating.

A growl from Hades is to the side upon seeing Will taking aggression towards Anastasia.

"Am I getting underneath your skin, Will? What happen to the innocent puppy?"

"Why do you reject her, Anastasia?"

"Why are you so high strung of being her new father, Will?" Anastasia leans forwards, mockingly saying this to him.

There is complete silence making Anastasia to smirk.

"I thought s—"

The hand on the side of her neck keeps her in place from moving and her to stop speaking.

Slightly chap, his lips are soft against her own.

Anastasia eyes widen as Will is kissing her.

When Will pulls back, his eyes are soft then as he stares at Anastasia shock expression at him kissing her. Will eyes widen in realization at what he just did.

"Anastasia, I—"

"Please just don't." Anastasia lowly said, holding her right hand up then turning away from him, not believing that he had actually did that.

"I'm going to go." Will quickly said, leaving her home altogether.

Anastasia just stares at the wall, ignoring Hades bumping his head against her leg. Her right hand comes up to her lips, touching them as they are still a bit moist from Will's lips. Shutting her eyes, Anastasia shakes her head as she can't believe that just seriously happen.

"What the fuck is going on today?"

…**..**

…**.. An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The whole time through the session, Hannibal notices that Will is fidgeting and doesn't appear to be paying attention to anything. Every time Hannibal mention something to Will, it appear to go into one ear and out the other.

"Will, what is distracting you? You appear to be lost. Are you feelin—"

"I kissed Anastasia."

The silence became deafening in the room.

For once, Hannibal feels like he wants to lunge out of his seat and tackle Will sitting parallel from him. Instead, he holds himself back by clenching the seat arms, clenching his teeth and swallowing a bit hard.

The thought of him sending flowers to Anastasia today, trying to win her over. Now, Will telling him this, Hannibal is seeing red.

"I—I didn't mean it. I started an argument about Abigail, Anastasia turn into this viper with words filled with venom and I—I just shut her up."

"By kissing her?" Hannibal lowly said in a questionable tone.

Will's right leg is bouncing, he stops that after he sees Hannibal staring at his leg then looking at him with darken eyes. Under Hannibal eyes, Will is starting to feel himself shrinking as he can feel aggravation coming off of Hannibal for the first time.

"Are you alright, doctor?"

"Perfectly fine, Will. I notice that our hour is up." Hannibal stands up, buttoning his suit overcoat, staring at Will for a few seconds with an emotionless look before turning on the heels of his shoes and walking towards his desk.

Slowly, Will stands up from his seat and he runs his right hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes flickering to the good doctor, seeing how tense Hannibal looks and not his cool collective self.

Will knew that someone or he did something wrong to get Hannibal to break his perfectionist personal.

…**..**

…**.. Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

The iPhone begin to buzz again making Anastasia to pick it up then set it back down when she sees _Hannibal _flashing across the screen for the seventh time.

"He told him. He told him and now we are going to have a cage fight once again." Anastasia muttered, falling down onto her king size bed with a loud annoyed sigh.

Lying there and staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, Anastasia shuts her eyes then pushes herself off her bed. She stands on the side of it to begin pulling the dark maroon red comforter back when there is a knock on the front door.

"Fuck me." Anastasia groaned before tossing the comforter down and making her way out of the bedroom then downstairs.

Hades lifts his head up from his new doggy bed then lies it back down as Anastasia waves at him in a calming manner.

Unlocking the door, Anastasia opens it up to stare at Hannibal.

"You do realize it is twelve at night."

There is no words to her as Hannibal pushes the door open and steps in, slamming it shut behind him. He reaches back, locking it while Anastasia takes steps back away from him as a dangerous vibe is coming off of him.

"Can we not do this?"

Silence.

Only his dark eyes stare her down and he begins taking dominate steps at her.

Quick on her feet, Anastasia sprints up the stairs and towards her bedroom where she has artifact weapons as decoration in her master bedroom.

Stomping is heard behind her but she doesn't look back as that wastes time.

Sliding across the wood floors, she runs into her bedroom and straight to the bookshelf where she has a short sword on a display stand. Grabbing it, she went to pull it out of its sheath, but a tip of a dagger is underneath her chin.

Setting the short sword back down, Anastasia slowly turns around to stare up at Hannibal. Raising her hands up to show that she is harmless, Anastasia slowly begins to realize something.

"Wait, why are you coming after me when Will is the one that kissed me?"

"You are the one that ran." Hannibal pointed out.

His comment is valid and he does make a point making her to drop her hands on her sides and tilts her head to the side.

"Then why are you here, Hannibal."

Putting the dagger on the shelf, Hannibal turns away from her and begins to pull off his suit overcoat. Anastasia just stands back and watches with curious eyes as Hannibal unbuttons his long sleeve shirt cuffs and rolls them up.

"Hannibal?"

"I don't like when someone interferes with our game."

"This is a game to you. Cause if it is, get out."

"Let me rephrase that." Hannibal lowly said, not meaning what he meant before. He only said it that way because it had sound better in his head, but coming out of his mouth, it was not good.

Walking back over to her, Hannibal is now standing very close to her that their chests are almost touching each other. His eyes flicker over her body where she is only wearing a light teal color tank top and silky black pajama pant bottoms.

"I hate when someone touches what is mine."

"Excuse you? Yours? That is a sucky way to ask a woman ou—"

These lips are smooth, warm and complement very nicely against her own. Hands grasping either side of her face to keep her in place. This time she actually kisses back after being cut off once again.

When Hannibal pulls back only a little, Anastasia eyes flicker open and she is staring into dark hazel maroon eyes that is swirling with a mix of amusement and desire.

"Do I have to give you any answer now?"

"It's midnight. I believe that it can wait." Hannibal mumbled before taking in her lips again in a deep zealously kiss.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter that was sort of a filler/getting things rolling and a bit interesting!**

**Keep the reviews coming in for constant future chapters!**

**Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** The Past Hurts

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Warm air contacting the frosty air causes this cloud of fog to form as Anastasia exhales. Out of Anastasia nostrils and mouth like a dragon blowing out hot stream of steam.

There is flurries starting to fall from the sky in the early morning. The sun is slowly coming up to give heat to the Earth, but the winter season is starting to hit. The air is dropping and Anastasia is feeling her throat beginning to hurt from the cold air as she is jogging.

Dress in winter running gear, Anastasia ignores the climate and the sudden snow flurries starting to come down from above. She keeps her breathing pace the same as she jogs alongside the side of the back roads that lead to her home.

As she ran, there is some cars that will pass by but not much as Anastasia home is out in the woods area. When the presence of a car is coming up behind her, sometimes she looks back and sometimes she moves a bit further off the road. But when the presence of the car appears behind her, the sound of a supercharge engine makes Anastasia to glance behind her.

There the familiar blackish green Bentley Mulsanne pulls up beside her. The passenger window rolling down.

"Morning, Anni."

"Good morning, Ana." Hannibal said, going close to ten miles per hour as he keeps his vehicle steady beside Anastasia jogging form.

"I have less than a half of mile to go, Anni. You can go up ahead." Anastasia said, glancing at him before looking forwards where she sees in the distance her mailbox.

"Alright." Hannibal turns forwards, the passenger window begin to go up.

Before Hannibal can accelerate, Anastasia takes off into a sprint towards the mailbox that is coming closer and closer to her.

Hannibal eyes shot up as Anastasia sprints forwards and she has already cut down the distance within seconds. Accelerating, Hannibal begins to pick up speed but has to slow up to turn into her driveway.

A smirk is on Anastasia face as she cuts into her driveway and she still sprints towards her home. Running up the steps, Anastasia stops on the front porch, rests her hands on her hips and she turns around to face the driveway where Hannibal is parking his Bentley behind her Mini Cooper.

Anastasia turns around and unzips the pocket on her winter running jacket. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the front door. Footsteps climbing up the steps makes her to glance over her shoulder to see how quick Hannibal is already near her.

Entering the house, Hannibal follows in and begins to take off his winter jacket. As Anastasia pulls off her jacket, she freezes as she doesn't feel the caress of the trinket of her necklace on her chest.

"My necklace." Anastasia reaches up to her neck, finding that the thin leather rope is gone; thus, the trinket of an angel feather is gone too.

"No, no, no."

Hannibal eyebrows rose as Anastasia pulls her jacket back on and rips open the front door. He has never seen her look scared and desperate before, especially for a necklace.

"Ana?"

"Hannibal, you don't understand. I have to find this necklace." Anastasia told him as she begins running down the driveway while looking back and forth across the driveway ground.

Hannibal jogs after her, running in dress shoes isn't comfortable either. Looking around the ground too, Hannibal eyes keep glancing up to see how frantic Anastasia is looking for this necklace.

There is definitely a story behind this necklace that Hannibal wants to know. He needs to know what is so important about this necklace and whether there is new information about Anastasia that he can file away deep in his mind to use later.

They went down the driveway, side of the road and now they are going down a woods trail that Anastasia jogs through. Hannibal sees that she is getting ahead of him. Flickering his eyes down, he pauses and kicks a few leaves away to see a silver sterling angel feather twinkling up at him.

"Ana." Hannibal said, bending down to pick up the trinket but no leather rope.

"Anastasia!"

"What?" Anastasia shouted back, turning around to see him holding up his hand and shaking his hand.

Hannibal braces himself as Anastasia sprints towards him then slowly comes to a jog then a stop before him. He hands her the trinket to which she takes, stares at it with a brightest smile that Hannibal has ever seen gracing her face. The smile made her skin glow and her pale mint green eyes to glow even more.

There is pure excitement radiating off her and soon, Hannibal finds his face being grabbed and an over excited Anastasia is deeply kissing him before letting his face go. She pecks his lips again before she steps back. They stand there in the middle of a woods trail staring at one another. Hannibal owlishly blinking at her, his mind going blank for a few seconds when Anastasia had kissed him.

The snow flurries turn thicker and now it is snowflakes falling. The white of the snow is making Anastasia eyes radiant even more than usual.

"You are definitely telling me more about this necklace." Hannibal blurted out, watching her emotions go from happiness to dread.

Now, she has his deepest curiosity.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A wall clock in the kitchen is the only sound echoing, ticking every second. Sitting in stools at the breakfast island across from one another, Anastasia and Hannibal have been staring at one another for the past few minutes in silence.

Adjusting his suit coat and unconsciously smoothing out his tie underneath his tailor button up vest, Hannibal clears his throat making Anastasia to run her right hand through her hair and let out a sigh.

"What does that necklace truly signify to you, Ana?"

Licking her lips, resting her clasps hands on top of the breakfast island but her fingers keep moving around, twitching.

"I…I had a little brother named Arthur."

"When?" Hannibal lowly asked, sitting up straighter on the stool and feeling some of his bones popping from not moving around for a while.

"We move to live with my uncle…my uncle didn't die of a heart attack or medical reasons. That's a cover up. He was murder." Anastasia begins to tell him.

Hannibal knew that he is going to get greater material of Anastasia childhood past. Finding that out, he can rearrange those pieces to see what makes her the way she is today. How she functions? Unless there is more to her past other than her childhood that makes her the way she is today. However, he'll just have to wait and listen.

"Arthur eyes were a light hazel color. He had beautiful blonde hair that reminds you of honey combs that he had taken after our mother. I got the chocolate brunette hair after our father. Whenever Arthur would smile, he brighten up the atmosphere. He could make the grumpiest person to smile when he flashes his dimple smile. He reminded me of a cherub in any heavenly paintings." Anastasia smiled, staring at her hands as she unclasps them to stare at the angel feather trinket resting in her right palm.

"He had given me this on angel feather trinket on my tenth birthday saying that he never saw anyone run as fast as me. That I should become a runner. Well, I did. I did what he wished for me to do." Anastasia lowly laughs, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

There is a slight sadness undertone to her voice as she keeps continuing on. Hannibal can only stare, keeping his mouth shut and his eyes focus only on her, nothing else.

"I remember the night that it happen clear as day. I had just turn sixteen, Arthur was thirteen going to be turning fourteen in a few months. The night had been quiet, no creatures outside were making music, no clouds in the night sky and there was a sharp edge crescent moon high in the night sky….They had got past the guards that were out front, snuck through in the back door and that is when I heard the first shot…my uncle had been in his study and he was killed first…" Anastasia stops speaking as she sets the trinket down.

Anastasia runs her hands through her hair, gripping her head for a few seconds before dropping her hands on the breakfast island with a slap of the palms.

"Arthur had been downstairs going to get a glass of water…that's when I heard the second shot. My uncle owned three German Shepherds. Zeus, the biggest one of all always hung around me. He had protected me that night, attacking the two guys long enough for me to run towards the back door. The guards were bursting through the front door…the backdoor had been in the kitchen." Anastasia looks up at Hannibal, unshed tears filling up in her eyes.

It became silent again as Anastasia looks away to stare at the wall clock, not liking how she is becoming weak in front of Hannibal. But she never told anyone of her little brother, which isn't on the file or how her uncle had been murder like her little brother that night.

"His eyes weren't that beautiful light hazel color anymore. I had nightmares of his glossy eyes staring at me and blood all over the kitchen floor." Anastasia admitted, shutting her eyes before pushing herself off the breakfast island stool.

Opening her eyes, Anastasia walks around the breakfast island to get out of the kitchen, not wanting Hannibal to see her have a mental breakdown. But a powerful arm stops her by wrapping a strong arm around her waist and she is then pull into a broad hard chest.

"Ana."

"I—I hate being like this in front of people, especially you. No one should see me like this." Anastasia whispered, shutting her eyes and bowing her head.

Hannibal stands up from his seat, his chest pressed against her back and his hands come to rest upon her hips. Her head tucks underneath his chin.

Thoughts begin to run through Hannibal head about how Anastasia says she isn't fit to be Abigail aunt or have the teenager live with her. Now, Hannibal can see that this might be part of the reason why. There is more to Anastasia that Hannibal knows that makes her not want to have Abigail get to know her or live with her. But this story of her late sibling, he knows this is part of the reason.

"I understand."

"Do you?" Anastasia pulls away from his grip, turning around to face him with narrow eyes.

"You're not the only one that used to have a sibling and lost them at a young age."

A tear manages to escape and slides down Anastasia right cheek making Hannibal to reach out and swipe it away with his right thumb.

"Let's go get a new chain for your necklace." Hannibal lowly told, caressing her cheek before he steps back.

Hannibal grins as Anastasia nods her head with a small grin. With this new information of her childhood, Hannibal now knows that she not only has a similar childhood background as him, but he now knows she had pain in her past too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It's not as long as my other chapters, but I wanted to start putting some pieces of Anastasia past in the picture with Hannibal taking it all in.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Enjoy and Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Deep Thoughts

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A hobby of his is fixing fishing boat motors. It brings some sort of peace through his mind and makes him forget about his criminal profiling jobs, forgetting all about chaotic crime scenes.

Will is tightening up some screws on the engine when he decides to take a break, especially when his dogs are whining at the door to go outside.

"Coming, coming." Will told them, pushing himself off from laying on his living room floor and he walks towards the front door.

Opening the front door, all the dogs run outside while Will stands on the front porch with his hands on his hips, watching his dogs running around the yard. Stepping down the steps, he sits himself down on the top step with his hands between his legs and he goes into a daze.

Reality begins to fade away as he begins to sink deep into his mind.

The thoughts of how his headaches are becoming frequent, crime scenes are breaking him down his mental state, and Abigail is always drifting in his mind. But as of late, Anastasia will appear in his mind when the thought of Abigail appears.

Passing over the fact that he had kissed her, Will begins to think many things, such as, Anastasia personality, her words towards people, being the sister of Garret Jacob Hobbs, how she treats Abigail, and how she says she can't take in Abigail, which makes him think of reasons why she is like that.

Thoughts of something must've happen in her childhood or something with Garret Jacob Hobbs has changed her.

Words of hers echoing through her head.

"_Well, I remember that I taught him how to make small traps to catch game. See, living with my uncle in Italy in the forest areas, I was taught a few things as a kid. I think it was to keep me occupy, but anyways, I taught Garrett how to make these small traps to catch rabbits or squirrel. He kept bugging me about it to the point I just taught him to get him off my back."_ Anastasia words echoing through his head as he remembers the day he asked her question back at the café at the college she works at.

The thought of a teenager Anastasia teaching Garrett how to make traps in the woods, how to track game, luring small creatures in to trap them and kill them.

"_If you had the power to conquer over something that you knew that you could conquer over and you're careful about not getting caught and no one could stop you, would you give up that power? You feel too powerful and power feels to damn good."_ The next statement from Anastasia echoes through his mind. He can imagine her pale mint green eyes glowing with mischief and that vicious smirk of hers on her lips.

Something wet and warm hits his right cheek making him to open his eyes to see it is Winston. Will eyes focus back into reality and he reaches out with his right hand to caress Winston head with a small grin.

Looking away from Winston to stare at his other dogs then over his land, Will feels the need to see Anastasia to ask her more about her past with Garrett because as of now, going back into his memories, Will is wondering if Anastasia knew more about Garrett than what she says.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Pulling into the driveway, Will eyes narrow in with curiosity upon seeing the familiar Bentley parked beside Anastasia Mini Cooper. Pulling up behind the Bentley, Will shuts off his Volvo station wagon and gets out.

Pocketing his keys, Will looks around the yard before walking towards the house. He felt a bit off upon seeing Hannibal's expensive luxury vehicle here. The night when Hannibal kept Anastasia back at his house after their dinner with Lounds had made Will curious of what is going on between the two.

Before Will can make his way towards her front door, he hears metal tinging against each other. Turning around, Will sees Anastasia and Hannibal walking across the yard from out of the woods. Not only is it shocking to see Hannibal making Anastasia laugh about something, but he is holding Hades leash, walking the dog himself.

"Will?" Anastasia said, staring at him with shock.

"Will, how are you? What brings you down here six hours before your session?" Hannibal casually said, looking like the perfectionist he always presents himself as.

There is a maroon red color dress peeking out from underneath a white pea coat with black buttons on Anastasia. Knee high dressy brown boots are upon her feet. To complement her, Hannibal is dress in a dark tailor suit today with a maroon red half-zip pullover.

Walking side by side with each other, they look like the perfect couple.

"I need to talk to Anastasia about criminal relating material." Will said, his voice void of any emotions.

Anastasia nods her head, looking up at Hannibal, who is keeping his eyes upon Will, trying to read the FBI criminal profiler. Anastasia lets out a sigh before waving at Will to speak.

"Privately." Will added, eyes flickering to Hannibal and watching as his psychiatrist tilts his head to the side with raised eyebrows.

"Hannibal, do you mind watching Hades?" Anastasia asked.

"No, I do not." Hannibal replied, slowly taking his eyes off of Will to look down at her with a small grin.

Will watches as something passes between Hannibal and Anastasia as they look at one another with grins before Anastasia facial expression turns serious as she walks towards Will.

Together, they begin walking around the house to get alone.

"I see that Hannibal and you are good friends."

A slight snort escapes her and her pale mint green eyes flicker to him.

"Jealous?"

Will jaw flexes and he keeps his eyes forwards.

Coming to the backyard, they stop near one of the cherry blossom that lost all its buds because of the winter season.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"You mention about teaching Hobbs how to hunt games, to make traps."

"Yes."

"Your uncle taught you to do that too for a hobby."

"Yes. Where is this getting to, Will?" Anastasia crosses her arms over her chest, resting more on her right leg and hip jutting out to the side.

"Are you innocent, Anastasia?"

"What?" Anastasia eyes widen a bit then narrow upon him.

"Seeing how Garret had been turning out?"

"How was he turning out, Will?"

"You mention before that he started to become obsessed with you after you taught him traps. Why not stop him? Why would he become obsessed with you?" Will turns to face her, eyeing her but his eyes began to zoom in and out.

The familiar headache beginning to split through his head. He tries to keep himself in the real world as much as possible, trying to get more about Anastasia before he blanks out.

"When you know you're in too deep, it hard to get you out of the muck."

"Is that about him or about you?"

"I think it's about everyone. You are getting in too deep with digging through the case on Abigail, Will…and you do not look too good." Anastasia pointed out.

Swaying on his feet, Will stares at Anastasia but she is disappearing from the world. Instead, in her place, he appears.

Anastasia images keeps flickering in, but soon the dead body of Garret Jacob Hobbs takes over, malicious grinning at him with those pale grey dead eyes. Soon, laughter is escaping his mouth.

"Going to shoot me again?"

"No, no, you're aren't real." Will mumbled, stepping back but the dead Garret is reaching out to him, the bullet wounds all over his chest begin to bleed again and that malicious grin is still on his lips.

…**..**

"Will…Will." Anastasia waved her hands in front of his face, seeing him swaying and then his eyes flickering. His eyes seem to gloss over and fear begins to take over his personal.

In the house, staring out the back window the whole time, Hannibal had been watching the interaction between Anastasia and Will. But upon seeing Anastasia getting out of her dominate posture to stand before Will, shouting his name and waving her hands in front of his face, Hannibal knew something is wrong.

"WILL!" Anastasia shouted.

…**..**

The atmosphere is being shroud in black and there is only Garret before him, laughing and stepping closer and closer to him.

"Come on, take me out." Garret shouted.

This man is dead. But he is still very dangerous. He needs to be destroyed for good. He needs to vanish now.

Will shakes his head before he lunges forwards at Garret with anger taking over. He needs him to go away.

…**..**

Anastasia feels her back slam to the ground as Will tackles her to the ground. His hands reaching out towards her throat, but Anastasia slams her right fist against his left side ribcage to get him off.

As his hands went to scrap her throat, she hears him repeatedly mumbling _'you're dead. I shot you'_ making her to believe he is having a hallucination of Garret as her.

Before she can bring her fist across his face, Will is rip off of her and thrown to the ground. Sitting up, Anastasia looks up to see Hannibal standing there with a mix of curiosity yet concern for Will. When he turns to her, Hannibal holds his hands out to her to which she takes.

"Are you alright?"

"I think that he sick, Hannibal. Something is wrong and I think that he needs serious medical attention." Anastasia instantly said, looking away from Hannibal and staring at Will on the ground.

When Will sits up, Hannibal pushes Anastasia behind him while keeping his eyes pinned on Will.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You don't remember anything?" Anastasia asked, poking her head around Hannibal's broad body.

"No. And why does the left side of my ribs feel like I been punch."

Before Anastasia can tell Will the truth, Hannibal steps forwards to help Will off the ground. While Will brushes himself off, Hannibal steps back beside Anastasia while keeping his focus on Will.

"Will, you attack Ana."

Instantly, wide dark greenish blue eyes are on Hannibal with disbelief, wanting the good doctor to lie, but when Will looks at Anastasia, she bites her bottom lip and nods her head.

"No, no, I don't remember."

"I think you had been hallucinating Will. You saw me as Garret." Anastasia informed him, stepping out from behind Hannibal to stand on his right side.

The three can only stare at one another in silence until Will takes his glasses off his face to rub the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Sliding his glasses back on, Will looks up between Hannibal and Anastasia with an unease expression.

"I'm going to go. See you later, doctor…sorry Anastasia."

They watch as Will speed walks away, trying to get away to hide his problems and to deal with them himself.

"There's something seriously wrong with him, Hannibal."

"I know, Ana."

"And I think he needs a medical doctor, not you for this one." Anastasia turns to Hannibal and told him the blunt, honest truth.

Hannibal eyes her before he looks off at the woods.

"I'll talk to him about it during our session in a few hours." Hannibal told her, even though he knew something is wrong with Will.

With inhumane sense of smell, Hannibal had smell something off about Will months ago. He just did not want to say anything because Hannibal likes to see how things play out, especially seeing how Will has these hallucinations and time lose moments. Let things happen and see where goes is or happens. It will definitely bring intriguing moments to him.

"That'll be an interesting and at the same time awkward discussion."

"Indeed it would. Now let's get out of this cold." Hannibal told her, resting his left hand on her lower back and leading her back towards the house.

The thought of hearing Will words for session tonight about going at Anastasia in such a violent way has Hannibal deeply curious that he cannot wait for that moment.

A dark glint flashes through his eyes and a matching sly smirk to go along too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes slowly going back and forth, following the pacing gifted criminal profiler for the FBI. Visibly shaken up, anxiety on their face, and cannot sit still as he expresses what happen.

"I—I don't know what had happen. One minute we are getting into a heated argument, the next I faded out and I find myself on the ground. It is like I blacked out and this unknown me took over. As if I couldn't control myself from attacking. I just reacted."

"Who did you see Anastasia as, Will?" Hannibal asked, sitting back in his seat while Will is out of his, pacing behind his chair.

"Hobbs…"

"Why would you see Anastasia as Garret, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"It must've been when I had been asking about her past with Garret. It's like he comes through whenever he is mention, or rather, when I mention him."

"Sounds like a haunting. If you believe in that."

"That is what is appears to be, doctor. But I feel as if something is wrong with me."

"What is that?"

"I feel unbalance." Will lowly said, stopping his pacing to stare towards the windows in Hannibal's office.

"I believe that something is wrong with me." Will lowly said, turning away from the window and he sits himself down in the leather chair parallel from Hannibal.

The two sat in silence both staring at one another.

Hannibal knew that Will has to see a medical doctor making him to get an old colleague in mind to help Will. But at the same time, Hannibal believes that he can make something fall in his favor if he is to help Will.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks to those that have been generous to review!**

**!Reviews for next Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you!**

**P. S.**

**Check out my new story called **_**Red Flavor**_**! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** Locking Eyes

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Papers ruffling in her hands, one by one papers are passed out to certain individual's. Those that got papers back show clear expressions of what they have got for a grade.

Anastasia keeps passing out her students' works as she had many to correct and thus, she is passing all that she did. Her eyes flickering to the student's that she has their paper, but once she hands them the paper, her eyes flicker around the room to see how other students are reacting to some of the works that they got back.

She knew that she will be having at least a couple come to her office to talk about certain comments or grade of some of their papers.

Once all the papers are gone, she dismisses her students while packing up her laptop and notes. Slinging the backpack onto her back, she quietly walks out of the classroom, occasionally waving at students that knew her as she walks on by.

The quietness that overcomes her today is from getting a text message from Hannibal that he is going to set Will up for an appointment with an old colleague of his, Dr. Ronald Sutcliffe, who is a neuroscience doctor. However, Hannibal is only setting up an appointment if Will hallucination episodes become even worst. It is about two in the late afternoon now; thus, Anastasia is a bit anxious to know why Hannibal wants to see Will become in worst condition.

Upon reaching her building then the floor where he office is located, she pauses for a second with her head tilting to the side upon seeing Hannibal sitting in the chair outside her office, flipping through past students, or rather, alumni capstone papers.

"Anni, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Ana." Hannibal shuts the folder up and sets it in the bookshelf that is near the chair.

"I see you are reading past alumni works." Anastasia lowly said, pulling out her keys to unlock her office.

"Yes. They are interesting to read, especially someone else's perspective and arguments. But also, detailed enough than a common history book that doesn't tell the explicit side." Hannibal said, following her into her office and turning his back to shut the door all the way, gently flicking the lock that Anastasia did not notice.

Setting her backpack down, Anastasia immediately pulls her laptop out and hooks it up to the charger to let it charge up a bit and she sets the laptop onto her desk. She sits herself down in her office seat and lets out a sigh of relief of being off her feet.

Bending over, she unzips her boots and kicks them off, wiggling her toes of the new freedom of space and the cool air touching them. Her eyes are shut while Hannibal is sitting himself down in one of the chairs before her desk.

"Are you alright? You appear tire."

"Some reason I was just blah through my classes." Anastasia answered him, opening her eyes up and staring straight at him.

"Did you have your coffee? You do get a bit dull when you don't." Hannibal asked, crossing his right leg over his left and resting his hands on top of the knee. He stares at her with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk, showing he is being an ass at the moment.

"Funny, Anni, funny. And yes, I did." Anastasia gives him a small grin, slightly shaking her head in amusement as Hannibal knew her pretty good now. Well, most of how she is and why.

"Ana, I will like to know if you will be my date tonight for an opera."

"Anni, I will like to know why you are waiting for Will to become worst." Anastasia casually retorted, giving him an innocent smile to go along.

"I knew that you were going to ask me that."

"Of course. Why do you want Will to become worst? What is it about him that you like to take in your hands and snap it in half?"

"I do not wish to snap Will in half."

"Oh, then rather twist him up, see the outcome and manipulate him in your own way. Right?"

Hannibal uncrosses his legs then stands up, re-buttoning his suit overcoat and he makes his way over to the window wall to stare out at parts of the campus, with his hands clasps behind his back.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"To an extent."

Anastasia nods her head, staring at the trinkets on her desk before turning her head to stare at Hannibal. His reflection shows that he is staring back at her with a serious expression.

"A puppeteer playing with the strings attached to a gifted FBI criminal profiler named Will Graham. It makes me wonder if you have some strings branching out to control the others, like Jack…maybe Abigail." Anastasia slowly said, narrowing her eyes as Hannibal turns slowly to face her with his left eyebrow slightly rising.

"Once again you appear to know too much."

"Let's not repeat the last time I knew too much. I do remember slamming you to the ground and coming out victorious." Anastasia pointed out, mentally smirking as she sees a flash of frustration go through Hannibal's eyes as he isn't one to be over conquered because he is the alpha.

Walking towards her now, there is a glint of mirth in Hannibal's eyes and it is directed right at her. As he steps closer to her, bending over to rest his hands upon the arms of her office hair, he stops as he feels something hard tap against his groin. Looking down, there is a short sword resting against his groin making him to look up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do you always keep a sharp object underneath your desk?"

"Only with you around."

"That makes me wonder what else you hide when I'm around."

"Oh you know, an axe in the kitchen, a throwing knife underneath my driver's seat, a—" Anastasia stops talking as Hannibal grabs hold of the short sword and he gently pulls it out of her grasps, setting it on the wall bookshelf that is behind her desk.

"I do not doubt you for a second." Hannibal told her, reaching out to grab her hands and pull her up into a standing position before him.

"You're avoiding my statements."

"Thus, showing you are right to an extent." Hannibal replied.

"Hmp, I guess that I will go to this opera tonight." Anastasia changes the topic before they end up playing cat and mouse or having a, who fights better competition in her office.

"Guess? Or will?"

"I will go, Anni. I just have to figure out what to wear."

"Formal."

"Are you doing the whole bowtie thing?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I have a dress in mind then." Anastasia said as she pulls from Hannibal's grip and turns to put on her boots back on.

"Thus, I have to get ready."

"Ana, it's two."

"Anni, if I save it for the last minute then I will be rushing and I will not look as nice." Anastasia told him, reaching for her jacket hanging on her seat and pulling it on.

"You don't have to do much to look nice, Ana."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Anni. Though, I'll accept the compliment." Anastasia slides her laptop with its charger into the backpack and zips it back up before pulling the bag onto her back.

A chuckle escapes him before he holds his left arm out for her. Her eyebrows raise but she slips her right arm through his and allow Hannibal to walk her out of the office, her eyebrows rising more when she sees that he locked the door, but she said nothing as they leave.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Plays and orchestras she had gone to in her life, but an opera performance at a posh art museum is a first.

Seeing Hannibal getting teary eyes is definitely a first and most shocking sight that Anastasia has ever witness. Never would she expect the impeccable doctor to show emotions, such as this.

Attention back forwards to the opera singer, Anastasia feels her jaw flex upon being paranoid. Paranoid because for the whole performance, she feels like she is being watch. Not only is she shock about Hannibal's expression, but the feeling of being stared at is making her paranoid. Having those two complete different emotions mix together does not go too well.

As the opera singer came to a close, Hannibal is the first to stand while clapping making Anastasia to bite her tongue to not laugh. Seeing how fast he stood and seeing that he was the first one to do so is amusing to Anastasia. She takes her time on standing up with the rest of the crowd and clapping for a good minute while the singer bows to the audience with a wide smile.

Once that is over with, Hannibal and Anastasia loop arms and they are walking out of the area to head to the after gathering. Anastasia stares at art pieces as Hannibal and she walk on by, dodging people until they are stopped by a woman in a red dress and a bob cut haircut.

"Hannibal, did you enjoy the performance?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Komeda. It was quite lovely." Hannibal said, grabbing a champagne glass as a server is walking by.

"Now, who is this lovely woman on your arm? You never come with a date, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda turns her attention to Anastasia, looking her up and down with a smiling coming onto her lips.

"This here is my lovely companion, Anastasia Cerise."

"Please to meet you." Anastasia softly said to the older lady.

"Please to meet you too, dear. I have to say, I absolutely love your gown. Very daring yet fits you." Mrs. Komeda pointed out before turning to other people and pointing out how lovely Anastasia gown is.

Hannibal cannot agree more with Mrs. Komeda about Anastasia gown for tonight. The jersey style gown is red in color with a plunging V-neck neckline that goes pass Anastasia breasts. Her breasts are hidden yet the cleavage and the sides of her breasts slightly show. The dress has a bodice at the tip of the v neckline. Anastasia hair is pulled back into an updo style with a few strands coming lose. Diamond earrings hanging from her ears.

From the time he picked her up till now, Hannibal at least told her that she is stunning about ten times. He has to admit that he cannot take his eyes off of her as she appears to fit the role of a Greek goddess statue.

"Thank you." Anastasia said with a smile.

After a few minutes of talking about dresses, Mrs. Komeda turns to Hannibal with a serious look and hands on her hips. Anastasia looks between the two with raised eyebrows and having a funny feeling that the older woman is going to tell Hannibal off about something.

Anastasia plucks a glass of water from a server walking by and begins to sip the cold, ice water.

"It's been too long since you've probably cooked for us, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda informed.

An amused grin comes onto Anastasia lips as Hannibal moves a bit on his feet before motioning his champagne glass towards Mrs. Komeda while speaking.

"Come over and I will cook for you." Hannibal replied.

"I said properly. Means dinner and the show. Have you see him cook? It's an entire performance." Mrs. Komeda said and she turns to those that are part of their conversation group to tell them more about Hannibal's cooking.

"Got that right." Anastasia mumbled into her glass and smirks upon feeling Hannibal wrap his left arm around her waist and giving her left hip a squeeze to show that he had heard her.

She looks up at him as he lifts his glass up to his lips to take a sip, but his eyes are somewhere else as Mrs. Komeda keeps pressuring him about making a dinner party. Anastasia looks into the direction that Hannibal is looking and sees two men coming towards them. If they caught Hannibal attention then Anastasia becomes alert too.

"He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties. You heard me. Used to." Mrs. Komeda said, scowling him in a gentle manner.

"And I will again, once inspiration strikes." Hannibal pulls his glass away from his lips and told her this.

Seeing Mrs. Komeda grin slightly, but eye him as if he is lying, Hannibal leans back slightly before a smirk comes onto his lips while Anastasia glances away from the two men that are getting closer and closer to their group.

"I cannot force a feast. A feast must present itself."

"It's a dinner party, not a unicorn." Mrs. Komeda fired at him causing Anastasia to gently laugh and once again feeling Hannibal's hand gently squeeze her hip.

"But the feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." Hannibal told her with a charming smile, but it slides off as his attention turns to the side with the rest of their group.

The two men that Anastasia and Hannibal notice are now before them. Hannibal hand flexes against her hip making her to know that he is annoyed or doesn't like these two.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." Mrs. Komeda slowly said, eyeing the two men up and down.

"Hello." Hannibal calmly said, holding out his hand and shaking the man that is shorter and rounder while the other man is taller and leaner.

"Hi. It's so good to see you. This is my friend Tobias." The man lets go of Hannibal's hand to point at his friend beside him.

A tall African-American man that is doing nothing but stare Hannibal down with a serious look. This makes Anastasia to narrow her eyes and suddenly feeling cautious as she doesn't like how this man is staring Hannibal down as if he wants to consume Hannibal.

"Good evening. This here is my lovely companion, Ms. Anastasia Cerise." Hannibal holds out his hand, quickly shaking Tobias hand while staring him down now.

Anastasia shakes both of the men's hands with a small grin.

There is definitely something amiss that Anastasia doesn't know, but seeing mischief in Tobias eyes, directing right at Hannibal, her curiosity keeps on increasing.

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Komeda asked the question that Anastasia wants to know too.

"There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera." Hannibal said, staring down the shorter man causing Mrs. Komeda to scrunch her face up with a force grin towards the two men.

"I'm one of his patients."

That answered Anastasia curiosity, but as she lifts her water to her lips and takes a glance at Hannibal, she sees that familiar flash of annoyance go through his eyes as he takes a glance at the shorter man. Upon seeing the annoyance, Anastasia knew that Hannibal didn't want anyone to know anything related to his work outside in public, especially at this sort of posh musical performance gathering.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal turns his attention away from his patient to look at Tobias, directing the question towards him.

"I did. I loved it. Every minute." The patient answered quickly, bouncing on his heels.

"His eyes kept wandering. More interested in you than what was happening on stage."

The paranoid of eyes on her, or rather, on Hannibal during the performance is finally answered. It had been Hannibal's patient eyes that had caused her to be in a paranoid state of being watch from behind throughout the performance. Now that makes her annoyed at this patient, who appears to not only be an anxious, annoying man, but obsessed over Hannibal; thus, most likely always going to be following after Hannibal like a stalker.

"Oh, don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week…Franklyn, good to see you." Hannibal explained, having a stare down with Tobias before looking at his patient known as Franklyn, shaking his hands.

"You too." Franklyn replied

"Tobias." Hannibal holds out his hand to which Tobias nods his head while grasping Hannibal's hand, but not quite shaking it.

There is something between the two, something dangerous that Anastasia is seeing being exchanged. Once the two men left, Hannibal takes his eyes of them and looks around with a charming smirk.

"Who's hungry?" Hannibal asked, lightening up the awkward tension that had formed through that whole interacting.

The group chuckle while Anastasia smirks and looks up at Hannibal just as he looks down at her with that charming smirk that appears to be forced on for the people around them.

They spent about two hours talking to the same group, some new people coming along and going to add their comments into various conversation topics.

Turning her head away for the group not to see, Anastasia yawns over Hannibal's shoulder and blinking away the tears that appear after the yawn. Hannibal sees her move, seeing how Anastasia is hiding the fact she is becoming tire; thus, Hannibal looks at his watch to see that it is about eleven at night.

"Well, I believe that we must go. It is getting late and I need to get this miss to sleep." Hannibal said causing the group to chuckle and nod their head, mumbling agreements about leaving soon.

As Hannibal leads Anastasia away, he hears a few people that had been close to the group, specifically men, lowly replying to Hannibal's comment about getting Anastasia home.

"Please, a woman like that, he's not letting her sleep."

"Got that right."

Hannibal went to glare at them over his shoulder, but Anastasia grabs his hand and tugs him away. She heard the comments too, but she is too damn tire to give a rat's ass about it.

"Ana."

"I'm tire, Hannibal and I just want to curl up into warm blankets."

"Alright." Hannibal chuckled before leading her outside.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Backing up into the driveway, Hannibal shuts off the Bentley and unbuckles his seatbelt. He looks over to his companion and he cannot help but chuckle upon seeing Anastasia passed out in the seat, peacefully sleeping.

"Ana…Ana."

"What?"

"Definitely not someone who likes to be woken up." Hannibal mumbled, reaching over to unbuckle then push the seatbelt off her body. He gets out and walks around the passenger side, opening the door to see that Anastasia passed out sleeping again.

Reaching in, he slides one hand underneath her knees and another across her mid-back and lifts her out of the car. Shutting the door with his hip, he easily carries her to his home.

Inside, Hannibal carries her upstairs and he moves towards the bedroom where he sets her down on the bed, but chuckles as she falls backwards onto her back and groans.

"Ana, you have to get your dress off." Hannibal said, pulling off her high heels and setting them beside the bedroom door.

"Why?"

"Cause if I do it, I'm going to see you nude."

"Too much of a perfect gentleman." Anastasia muttered as she sits up then stands up, staggering in her place before turning to him to unzip the back of the dress.

He does so, but his eyebrows raise in amusement as Anastasia slides the dress off and lets the dress become a red puddle of cloth on the bedroom floor. He stares at her naked back as she is only wearing a pair of red cheeky lace underwear, which she might as well be naked as he can see her skin through the lace.

The next stunt she does, is pull the pins out of hair to let her long hair flow down her back like a waterfall and she slides underneath the thick navy blue sheets on his king size bed.

"Ana."

"It's not like you haven't seen a nude woman before, Anni." Anastasia muttered, sliding to the farther side and burying her head into the pillow.

Hannibal shakes his head with a sigh, slightly throwing his hands up as he gives up and he makes his way to his connected on bathroom to change out of his suit. He comes back about few minutes later in just plaid pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts in hand. Placing his knees on the bed, Hannibal sits Anastasia up making her to lowly growl at him.

"And definitely doesn't care what she does when she is tire."

"Keep talking, Anni, keep talking and see what happens."

"I highly doubt you can do anything to me in this state." Hannibal told her, pulling the t-shirt over her nude top and lying her back down.

"Mmmhmm." She responded while he slides underneath the covers and onto his left side to stare at her.

Reaching out, Hannibal brushes strands away from her face before setting his right hand on her hip and tugging her forwards to press against his body. His head resting on top of her head, his eyes shutting as he feels her warm breath brushing across his upper chest.

"I didn't know you are the cuddling type, Anni." She slowly said, trying to get last words in.

"Ana."

"Mmm?"

"Just go to sleep."

"Ok." She said, nuzzling herself closer to him and letting out a sigh as she got into a comfortable position.

As for Hannibal, he shuts his eyes and begins to think of what to do the next day, but also, to keep his eyes open for Franklyn's new friend, Tobias because something is definitely a familiar glint in Tobias eyes tonight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter.**

**ONLY posting the Next Chapter if there are Reviews!**

**I realize that I kind of made Will appear to be in his worst mental state in the last chapter, but then I realize that with me doing that, I skipped a few episodes that went on and one of those episode's is one of my favorites. **

**Therefore, I'm putting into those episodes that I might've skipped because one of those episode is one of my favorites…if you can guess which episode that is, brownie points to you.**

**Thank You! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** Pomegranate and Roses

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

For the past couple days, Anastasia has taken notice of how Hannibal appears quieter and predatory. Coming over his home for the past couple days, she would always walk in on him either flipping through his recipe cards or putting away sealed tight bags with meat into the freezer.

Entering his home today, Anastasia watches Hannibal debating between a couple recipes. She walks over to him making Hannibal to look up then he lifts his left wrist in the air to look at his watch, seeing the time.

"We supposed to go swimming."

"Indeed." Hannibal said, glancing at her before looking down at the recipe cards.

Taking a glance at the cards, Anastasia reads each title before her eyes quickly scan over the ingredients of each of the specific recipe. One of them catches her eyes and one that appears the most appetizing to her.

"This one." Anastasia taps the card before sliding away from Hannibal to head out of the kitchen.

Hannibal grabs the card before looking up to see that Anastasia has already disappear from the kitchen. He puts the other recipe cards away while holding the one that Anastasia picked out. A smirk on his lips as he was going to pick this one too. Setting that chosen recipe card down beside the stacks of business cards, Hannibal leaves the kitchen and he heads into the foyer where Anastasia is waiting for them to go swimming.

"Why all the recipes?" Anastasia asked him as he led her out of his home with a small black sports bag containing his swim trucks, goggles, towel and extra clothing to wear afterwards.

"Couple days, there's going to be having a lively dinner party of guests." Hannibal smirked, his amber hazel eyes darkening at his dark sense of humor.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Night: …..**

…**..**

The last ingredient is complete.

He got the spleen from an IT consulter that had been terribly rude to him months ago during their service for him.

Noticing the location that he is in, Hannibal takes a different route and does not go home. Instead, he finds himself pulling up the stone driveway of Anastasia home, located in the woods and miles away from people.

There is only a few lights on in the home that he sees as he walks up the front porch and he knocks on the front door. Immediately, he hears the loud barking of Hades coming towards the front door then it stops when he hears Anastasia from behind the door telling Hades to be quiet.

When the front door open, Hannibal eyes dilated at the closeness of Anastasia and him. The blast of heat hits him and the scent of apples reaches his nose. A look of surprise is clear across her face then it relaxes as she lets him into her home.

The adrenaline of taking out the IT consulter is pulsing through Hannibal's veins. After kills, he cannot help but admit that he gets a rush out of it and feels feral. He is feeling animalistic more than ever as he is around Anastasia now.

"I had just finish making an apple pie. If you like a slice."

"Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Anastasia looks at him weirdly, but nods her head. Hannibal bows his before turning on his heels and making his way through the hallways then upstairs to use her master bedroom bathroom.

Stripping out of everything, Hannibal enters the shower and he immediately shuts his eyes, leaning his head back as the hot water rains onto and down his body. Placing his hands on the tile walls, he tilts his head down to feel the water drip down from his face and run down his back, washing the sweat off of him with the scent of the man he had killed a while ago.

The sound of footsteps makes Hannibal to turn his head and stare out the walk-in shower glass doors, seeing Anastasia coming in but she bows her head in respect of his privacy; sort of. She has a pile of folded towels that she slides into a cabinet, but leaves one out with a pair of sweatpants and shirt on top.

"For you." She lowly said.

"It's not like you haven't seen naked men in your life, Ana." He mocked to her, using the same statement she made nights ago to him after stripping out of her dress after they came back from the opera.

"One man is all I ever seen fully naked. I'll add a half to it for accidently seeing you naked when I had walked in." Anastasia said before turning her back to him and walking out, shutting the door behind her.

A cunning smirk come onto his lips and he feels himself shiver as the animalistic side is still raging for blood, yet, he can probably cool that side down with Anastasia. Getting out of shower, Hannibal walks across the bathroom and to the sink counter where the towel and clothes are.

Drying off then pulling the sweatpants and t-shirt on, he throws the towel into the laundry hamper and makes his way downstairs where he hears plates and utensils clinking. Upon entering the kitchen, he sees Anastasia putting away the dishes.

"A slice sounds nice."

Turning away from putting the dishes away, Anastasia nods her head while grabbing two plates, two forks and then a knife to cut into the apple pie that had just come out of the over about fifteen minutes ago.

While Anastasia cuts precise slices, Hannibal stands by her and shuts his eyes taking in a deep inhale of the scents surrounding him.

The apple pie scent is strong yet Anastasia scent creeps on in. A scent of pomegranate and the freshness air after a rainfall. A pleasant and soothing scent. Reopening his eyes, he turns his head to stare at her just as she slides a plate towards him.

"Do you want any whip cream or vanilla ice cream to go alongside the slice?"

"No, thank you." Hannibal answered, picking up the fork and he begins to stab into the tip of the triangular slice piece, cutting the end off before bringing the small piece up to his awaiting lips.

The taste tingle across his taste buds making him to inhale deeply while chewing. His eyes flicker up to stare at Anastasia, who is staring at him with raise eyebrows as she is waiting for a comment about the taste of her baking.

"You have a knack for baking."

A smile comes onto her lips, a nod of her head and she is lifting her fork up to dig into the slice that she given herself. Apple pies or apple crumbles are her favorite and she feels like she can always enjoy the delicious dessert every time after dinner.

"I wish to ask you a favor."

The fork going up to her lips pause in mid-air and her eyes flickering up to meet his intense stare. Setting the fork back down onto the plate, Anastasia tilts her head slightly to the side while holding Hannibal's stare.

Ever since he came into her home, Anastasia has taken notice at how wild Hannibal looks. The way he is carrying himself as if he is alpha male that just got a rush of adrenaline shot into him. Anastasia has to admit that seeing him like this is a bit of a turn on, but she is questioning inside her head on why he has that animalistic look to him.

"What is that?"

"I will be hosting a dinner party two nights from now. I wish for you to come over tomorrow to help me prepare a few things before the night of the party." Hannibal explained, looking down at his plate and he is cutting another slice off the apple pie.

Stabbing the piece, Hannibal looks up to see that Anastasia is nodding while she is picking up her fork to bring it to her lips.

"Sure. I can do that." Anastasia answered before bringing the fork up to her lips with a good portion of apple pie.

"Excellent." Hannibal replied, smirking as he brings his fork to his smirking lips.

Once they both finish their pieces of pie, Anastasia puts the rest of the apple pie into a container and sets it into her fridge. She mumbled about keeping it fresh. Hannibal puts the dishes into the dishwasher as she instructed him to do so. But once that has been done, his eyes are zeroing in on Anastasia as she is pulling her long chocolate mahogany hair from its original bun and letting her hair flow down her back.

His eyes flutter shut as her hair swishes down her back, her scent becomes stronger for a few seconds.

Soft hint of pomegranate with a tiny hit of roses.

A unique yet soothing scent that refreshes his senses and the feeling spreads throughout his body. The animal raging inside him purrs as he reopens his eyes and stares at her through half-lidded eyes.

Anastasia walks by him, but gasps out as his right arm catches her around the waist and holds her back from walking any further by him. Gently, her fingers touch his arm before her hands grab his forearm and her head turns to the side and up to stare directly into his dilating darken amber hazel eyes.

"Hannibal?"

The no response has Anastasia staring at Hannibal with confusion and mixture of curiosity. Though it quickly vanishes as his hands come up to her face, cupping her face in between his hands and he tugs her against him. Not standing on her tippy toes, but instead, he comes down to her.

Warm and aggressiveness was Hannibal's lips upon hers.

Anastasia can feel this feral side coming out of Hannibal as his left hand trail down her jawline, to her neck and down to her hips, keeping her body press tightly against his body. While his right hand went into her long dark brown locks and fisted her head.

At the moment, passion is an understatement with the way that Hannibal is kissing Anastasia. It was pure desire and wanting for her, but she immediately matches up to his animalistic tendency.

It sound like a low growl escapes from Hannibal upon Anastasia's hands trailing down his back and she quickly ghosts her hands quickly over his behind before running back up his broad back.

Hands are everywhere, but it came to a stop when Anastasia grabs one of his hands from traveling into her pants. His eyes look up into her eyes, seeing her eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

"What did I tell you awhile back about me?"

"You're a relationship type of woman, not a one night fling."

"Yes, that is correct. And I'm tire." Anastasia told him, slowly pulling away from being tightly held up against him.

"What if you're not a one-time thing? And this is a relationship happening, but both of us are not realizing it or labeling this as such because we already know it is." Hannibal lowly explained to her.

"Is this your way of asking and also pointing out that we are in a relationship?" Anastasia pointed out, taking another step back from Hannibal to leave about a foot of space between them.

It is silent for a few seconds after her comment until Hannibal rising his hands to unconsciously smoothen down his top while eyeing her. He takes a slow, long step towards her and closing the distance between them, staring down at her.

"It would appear so." Hannibal replied.

"I can't picture you as a relationship type."

"There is a lot of things people can't picture me as. Trust me." Hannibal smirks with a glint in his still darken amber hazel eyes.

…**..**

…**.. Two Days Later; Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

There is caters bustling around the house, a few are chefs helping Hannibal prep the dishes up before they are place upon the dining room table.

The guest are in the living room area, chatting away while being serve appetizers and glasses of different types of wine. Dodging a few ongoing caters serving appetizers on trays and also, running a bit away from Mrs. Komeda, Anastasia rushes into the kitchen where Hannibal is slicing into what appear to be some sort of roast.

His eyes look up upon seeing Anastasia coming in and resting her hands on the breakfast island, slightly out of breath.

"Ana?"

"I had to make an escape from Mrs. Komeda. She is obsessed with you and me." Anastasia blurted out causing Hannibal to smirk while going back to slicing into the roast.

His eyes flicker up to look at Anastasia going to the fridge to get herself a glass of ice tea since she doesn't drink any sort of alcoholic beverages. Taking in the dress she has on for tonight's party event dinner, it perfectly hugged her womanly figure. A black off-shoulder neckline. The dress is perfectly snug against her body and the ankle heels she wore gives her height for her to almost look him straight in the eyes. It was a simple dress yet eyes cannot help but roam over the wearer of the dress.

Getting herself a glass of ice tea, Anastasia takes sips while making her way over to Hannibal. She can see his eyes flickering over her body before paying attention to what task he has before him.

"Tell me something, do you truly like any of those people in there?" Anastasia lowly asked him, her eyes looking around at the room of caters running around to get everything ready.

"Most are associates."

"I feel like you're not a friend maker, Hannibal."

"You're making me appear as if I have no emotions for anyone, Ana." Hannibal replied, setting the chef knife down to begin plating the slices of the roast.

"Hmm, maybe I am. After going through and talking amongst most of them, they are simply acquaintances…though I did take notice of a certain Dr. Alana Bloom presence."

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice?" Hannibal smirked, glancing at her in the corner of his eyes.

Her eyes narrow upon him and she steps closer that the front of her body brushes against his right arm. She sees that he pauses in his work of plating the food and his arms flex against her body.

"Jealous? Don't make me laugh Anni. I can show you and make you jealous just as quickly as I do…if you want me to demonstrate." Anastasia lowly purred into his ear causing him to stand up straight and slightly turn his body to face her. This time his eyes narrowing then relaxing.

"Do you wish for someone to get hurt because of you?"

"To see you turn alpha over me…" She pauses as she visibly shivers in front of him and then a smirk with a wink makes Hannibal to slowly grin.

"I'll find that sexy, doctor." Anastasia whispered and she went to step back but he grabs her right forearm to hold her in place.

Leaning forwards, Hannibal lays his lips against her right ear.

"Be good, Ana."

"I'll try, Anni." Anastasia replied before staring him in the eyes as he slowly pulls away.

Hannibal leans forwards, laying a kiss on her forehead and held his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away. He smirks at her before looking towards the doorway where he hears heels entering the kitchen.

There is familiar Dr. Alana Bloom staring between Anastasia and Hannibal with calculating eyes. She just caught Hannibal pulling away from Anastasia making her to know that there is a relationship of some sort between Hannibal and Anastasia.

"Will is here, Hannibal." Alana lowly said, glancing away from Hannibal to give a quick glance at Anastasia.

"I see."

"I'll lead him in." Anastasia sets the empty glass of ice tea into the sink where other dishes are and she makes her way to exit the kitchen.

As Anastasia passes Alana, they both stare one another down, but Anastasia sends her a wink with a sly smirk causing Alana to quickly look down at her feet, not liking the glint of mirth in Anastasia eyes.

Hannibal witnessing the whole exchange simply smirks while lifting his glass of wine up to his lips, wondering if Anastasia tastes as sweet as the wine that is touching his tongue.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Alana asked.

"I do believe that is none of your concern, Dr. Bloom." Hannibal replied, setting the wine glass down and he turns to the food processor where he sow's blood and some seasoning inside to mix it up.

"If you two are, she is Abigail's aunt."

"Technically she is her adopted into the family aunt, or in better terms, a sort of step-aunt. And I having to be with Anastasia does not go against any sort of code that I see as break the rules. We're both adults, we know how to handle situations perfectly fine when we need to do so." Hannibal explained, staring down Alana until she moves unsteady on her feet at the stare that Hannibal is emitting on her.

"I understand."

"Good. Please do." Hannibal turns away and he turns his attention to capping the container before he turns on the blades to mix and grind up everything to a liquefy form.

Heels left the kitchen but heels enter the kitchen making Hannibal to glance over his shoulder to see Anastasia leading Will in.

"I perfectly deliver a Mr. Will Graham."

"Don't you make a graceful messenger bird?" Hannibal told her making Anastasia to resist flipping him off the bird. Instead, she smirks while narrowing her eyes at him causing Hannibal to charmingly grin back while she leaves the kitchen to let the two men talk.

Almost an hour later, all the various plates are spread along Hannibal's long dining room table. The guest are at their seats, clapping at the work that Hannibal had done. Hannibal stands at the head of the table, his fingers tapping against the chair as he patiently waits for the clapping to die down enough for him to raise his hand for them to stop.

When he has done so, the clapping slowly dies down and Hannibal sets his raises his right hand up with his pointer finger up, staring at each individual at the table.

"Before we begin, you must all be warned, nothing here is vegetarian. Bon appetite." Hannibal said, picking up his wine glass and slightly raising it up while glancing at certain people digging into the food.

His eyes flicker to Anastasia, who is sitting on his left side and he sly winks at her before lifting his wine glass to his lips, shutting his eyes and enjoying the sweet flavor of another successful dinner.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Another yawn escapes from her.

"Ana, go to bed. I'll take care of the rest."

"No."

Hannibal pauses in putting the freshly clean and dry wine glasses away, turning to stare at Anastasia back as she is drying off the silverware. His eyebrows raising before he turns back around to finish putting the last few wine glasses away in the cabinets with gentle care.

Turning on the heels of his shoes, Hannibal stealthily walks up behind Anastasia and reaches around her to grab either of her hands, pausing her in drying off the last few sets of silverware.

"You're tire. Let me do the rest."

"If I have to tell you no again, A—"

"What will you do about it, Ana?" Hannibal asked her, his mouth brushing against her left ear.

Shutting her heavy lidded eyelids, Anastasia falls back into Hannibal and she lets out a low tire sigh. She knew that she is being a stubborn pain in the ass, but she feels bad for Hannibal having to clean all of this up. Well, not it is just them drying and putting away the dishes and silverware, but still.

"If I ask to be carry upstairs?"

Without a second to think about what she just said, she is swept off her feet making a low yelp to escape her. Her eyes are wide as she stares at Hannibal while he carries her bridal style up the stairs that are in the kitchen.

"I was kidding."

"I'm not. You need rest and off your feet." Hannibal told her, glancing at her before looking forwards as he continues walking up the stairs.

"You are too much of a gentleman."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"No. I highly enjoy it." Anastasia rests her left arm around the back of his neck as they make way down the hallway until they reach his master bedroom.

Opening the door, Hannibal walks straight to the king size bed with navy blue comforter and sheets. He sets her down, making her to turn around for her back to face him and he helps to unzip her dress.

The light tan skin appearing from underneath the unzip part of the dress makes Hannibal to lean forwards and drag his mouth across her shoulder blades then down her spine, shutting his eyes as he takes in the smoothens of her skin.

Anastasia resists from shivering at the sensation of the warmth coming off of Hannibal's moist lips. She feels her dress fall off of her and soon Hannibal pulls away from her. Anastasia glances over her right shoulder to see Hannibal going into his closet than coming out with a button up pajama top.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Anastasia turns just as Hannibal pulls the top over her head. When her head appears, her hair is all over the place making her to laugh causing Hannibal to chuckle while brush her long hair away from her face.

Sliding her arms through the pajama top sleeves, Anastasia hops onto Hannibal's bed and she rolls to the furthest side away from him. Hannibal stands back watching as Anastasia gets herself comfortable underneath the sheets and lets out this loud sigh of relief of the comfort of the bed.

Turning onto her right side, pushing herself up onto her elbow and resting her head on her hand, she stares at him.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help?"

"I did it before, Ana, I can do it again. Rest."

"But—"

Hannibal holds his left hand up making her to stop talking. Hannibal smirks before leaving the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Damn that man."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's a chapter.**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I have been busy with things.**

**Anyways, here you go. Next chapter is going to get intense as it is the episodes where Hannibal gets physical…if you know what episode I'm talking about from season 1, virtual cookies for you!**

**Please review for future chapters!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** Pure White Snow Part 1

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Radiant blue eyes versus sea foam greenish blue eyes stare one another down.

"Why did you call for me?"

"I want to know why you hated my father."

Anastasia eyes narrow upon her niece, Abigail Hobbs. Or rather, someone that just has the title as her niece even though they aren't blood related.

About a half an hour ago at nine-thirty in the morning, Abigail requested for Anastasia to come in for a small chat before Abigail has to go into a group meeting with other girls her age. Now, Anastasia is sitting across from Abigail in what appear to be a rec room.

A sigh escapes Anastasia and she brushes her long ponytail off of her left shoulder and onto her back. Her eyes flickering around the room before landing back on the eighteen year old.

"He became too obsessed with me. A bit too much." Anastasia told her, glancing at her with slight raise eyebrows.

Only a nod from Abigail makes Anastasia to slightly nod back before looking at her watch on her left wrist, seeing that it was around ten now. Anastasia stands up making Abigail to stare up at her.

"Do you hate me because of him?"

"How can I hate someone that I never really known about? Also, just the thought of your father makes a bad taste in my mouth." Anastasia said, walking towards the door but pauses to look back at Abigail staring own into her lap.

"Don't think too much of why I hated your father? Start worrying about what you are going to do when the time comes when the FBI, especially Jack comes at you full force demanding more and more answers." Anastasia told her before giving her a slight wave before leaving the room altogether, thinking how she needs to get in her run today.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Almost home, her iPhone starts to ring making her to hit the button on her steering wheel so the phone inside the car comes on so she can hear whoever it is that is calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning, Ana."_

"Anni, what pleasure do I have to speak to you this morning?" Anastasia grins.

"_I was thinking for tonight that we can make dinner together. I wish to try this new ingredient in making stuff peppers."_

"Ooo, that sounds good. I haven't had stuff peppers in so long. You're making me salivate, Anni."

A chuckle comes through the speakers while Anastasia smirks and she turns onto the road that goes for a few miles through a forest area, but also, where her home is. Away from others.

"Can we make this cooking date over my home this time? Since I helped you to prepare for that dinner party you had a few days ago."

"_That's fine. Do you mind picking up the peppers? Green and red ones?"_

"I can do that. That shouldn't be too hard…I hope." Anastasia mumbled the last part, but Hannibal heard making him to chuckle.

"_I'll see you around six then? I have to go now, got a meeting with Franklyn."_

"Have fun." Anastasia smirked as she hears a slight low growl from Hannibal before he hangs up. She snickers as she knows that Hannibal is dreading Franklyn as of late because Franklyn literally has been stalking Hannibal's outside life from work.

Pulling into her long driveway, Anastasia pulls up then shuts off her car. She grins upon hearing Hades loudly barking from within the house, most likely doing sprinting laps around the house in excitement upon her arrival back home.

Getting inside, she smiles as Hades comes up to her with his tongue hanging out, his ears down for her to pat his head to which she did. Patting his side, Anastasia shuts the door behind her and begins walking toward the stairs where she'll go put on her winter running gear for a nice run.

"Hades, do you want to come running with me?"

Hades barked and quickly dash up the stairs by her making her to smile even more.

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

While jogging, there was probably about two and a half inches of snow on the ground making Anastasia to put more effort as she jogs through the woods trail. Beside her on a harness leash, Hades is trotting beside her with his ears perked high up and his head turning back and forth, keeping eye out of their surroundings.

The snow on the ground is also making her to take longer in her jogging than usual. Though, she enjoys the beauty of the woods being cover with the pure white snow that is glittering underneath the sunrays.

Taking a look at the ground, she notices faint traces of indents in the snow path. This makes Anastasia to look up as no one goes through these trails except her and the occasional environmental officer to check over the land.

Her eyes flicker to Hades to see if he is picking up anything, but sees that he keeps looking around on guard like always. Looking forwards, Anastasia shakes her head as she confronts herself that maybe it was an environmental officer or maybe a large animal.

The moment Hades moves in front of her with the hair on the back of his neck raising, Anastasia slides to a stop and she gets a good grip on Hades leash as he tugs forwards.

Staying quiet, Anastasia stares around her surroundings before she begins taking steps back as she decides that if Hades is becoming alert about what is up ahead, she must turn back now.

Turning around, Anastasia begins to jog back into the direction of her home, however, Hades tugs back making her to stagger back. Glancing over her shoulder, this figure appears then quickly goes behind the trees.

"Let's go now, Hades." Anastasia strictly commanded the German shepherd making the loyal friend to listen and quickly jog beside her as she heads back towards her home.

As Anastasia turns a bend that is a slight decline, she trips over something hard making her to fall forwards. She lands onto her hands and knees, turning her head to see what she trip over and sees this wire that reminds her of the strings for a chordophone instrument.

Hades begin to growl making her to turn to see the figure appearing then lunging at her. But that is their mistake as Hades lunges forwards causing Anastasia to let go of his leash before he drags her with him. Pushing herself up back onto her feet, Anastasia watches as Hades clamps onto the figures left leg and begins tugging back, growling. The figure lets out a yell before kicking Hades with the other leg.

"Hades!" Anastasia shouted before running forwards to protect her loyal companion.

Tackling the figure to the ground, their hood comes off to show a familiar face.

"It's you!" Anastasia exclaimed, but is backhanded off of them.

She falls into the snow, feeling warm liquid appearing out of her mouth making her to realize that the backhand to her face made her bottom lips split open. Sitting up, she stares at the familiar face of Tobias, who manages to get Hades off of him before turning to her.

Hades came back at him, but Tobias does everything in his power to keep throwing Hades off of him, especially when he uses this wire whip that makes Hades yelp then growl.

Anastasia gets up and went at Tobias, hating the man more and more as he attacks her dog. Punching Tobias across the head, Tobias staggers away but whips his arm back, catching the side of her neck with the wire whip. She winces, but she keeps going at him, but he tackles her down.

They struggle on the ground.

Standing back, Hades is growling yet whimpering, trying to figure out when to attack as his owner is rolling around, exchanging any type of physical actions towards the man on her.

Getting a good punch across the face, Anastasia is daze out of her mind and she feels herself being drag across the snow ground until her back connects with a tree. Hades lunges forwards once again, biting down on Tobias arm causing him to yell out in pain once again from the dog's strong bite hold.

"Get off!" Tobias shouted, somehow managing to get Hades off of him with a toss of his arm, sending Hades flying into a pile of snow.

Anastasia tries to struggle against Tobias hold as he pulls her arms up above her head and begin to use sets of wires to wrap her wrists around the tree trunk before stepping back. He has extra, thus, wrapping her ankles together too.

"Why do this to me?" Anastasia lowly asked, looking up at Tobias through half-lidded eyes as Tobias got a good punch to her left cheek that is beginning to puff up.

"You are close to the doctor. I want to add some sort of pain to him."

At first it sound like Anastasia is catching her breath, but then she bursts out laughing causing Tobias to stare at her with confusion.

"What is funny? Stop laughing!" Tobias shouted before slapping her across the face causing her to wince, but she put on a strong look as she stares up at him with a smirk.

"Do you honestly think he has any sort of remorse? Because he doesn't."

"Do you know what he does?"

Anastasia stays quiet as she knows that Hannibal has a dark side to him that she is still trying to figure out what exactly that dark flaw is.

"He killed a man at a bus parking lot. Split him in two and took some of his organs."

Upon this information, Anastasia tries not to show her shock expression as she remembers hearing about this information from Katz. About a man being cut in two and having his organs taken from his body. For Tobias to tell Anastasia this, Anastasia can see nothing but the truth in the man's eyes.

Now, Anastasia has ideas in her head of Hannibal's dark flaw. A very dark one that goes against all sorts of morals.

"If you witness him doing that, what would I mean to him."

"You'll be surprise at how lonely it gets without anyone accepting who you are…have a nice time out in this beautiful nature." Tobias told her before leaving her alone.

But then he pauses, turns back around and walks right back up to her while pulling out his wire whip. Wrapping it up in both of his hands, tightening it up, he makes a nice deep gash into the inner part of her left forearm causing a lot of blood to come out. A low cry escapes her lips at the burning sensation of not only the cut, but the cold winter breeze blowing into it.

"There. Have a nice evening." Tobias smirked before walking away, whistling a soft melody tune.

Anastasia tries to struggles against the restraints, but she winces as the wire tightens into her wrist causing blood to emerge. A whimper to her side makes her to stop struggling to see Hades coming up and laying down, resting his head on her legs.

"Hey boy, good job on protecting me." Anastasia softly whispered with a small grin before her eyes look around the forest, watching her breath turn to fog as she lets out a loud sigh.

"This fucking sucks."

…**..**

…**.. Hour and a Half Later: …..**

…**..**

It was sort of a regular session with Franklyn until it got to the point that Franklyn begin to tell Hannibal about suspecting Tobias as a killer. Specifically, the killer that had just killed a man at a theater with the neck of a cello down their throat and the cords of the neck expose to play the body like an instrument.

"You lost respect for me because I wouldn't report Tobias, didn't you." Franklyn said, after he realizes that Hannibal appears bored today.

"Report Tobias for what?"

The door that his patients exit out of opens up to show a distort and bloody up Tobias with an emotionless look while he asked this question.

"Tobias?" Franklyn pushes himself up, staring with wide eyes at Tobias, who shuts the door behind him.

Hannibal stands up to, slowly turning around to fully see what Tobias looks like. Upon seeing a part of his ear gone, blood dripping down it and then there is blood appearing from his arms, Hannibal can say that Tobias got into some sort of battle with someone. The thought of Will going after Tobias comes into Hannibal's mind as Hannibal hinted to Will about Tobias being the killer that they are looking for.

"I came to say goodbye, Franklyn." Tobias said, stepping further into the room.

"What do you mean, 'goodbye'?" Franklyn shakily asked, stepping away from the seats.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, is that your blood?" Franklyn asked next, upon moving slightly to the side and forwards to see more of Tobias's injuries.

"I just killed two men. The police came to question me about the murder…also, I must say, Ms. Cerise sure knows how to fight. But not well against weapons." Tobias calmly said, his dark eyes flickering to Hannibal and seeing the psychiatrist eyes darken upon hearing about Anastasia.

Taking a deep inhale and swallowing a bit harder than usual, Franklyn takes a small step forwards while trying to recollect himself into a calming state. Licking his lips, Franklyn slowly holds up his hands while taking a glance at Hannibal, whose attention is straight on Tobias, before Franklyn looks back at Tobias himself.

"Okay. You have to give yourself up right now. This plane is going down. Let it have a controlled descent." Franklyn said, beginning to step forwards while raising his hands up.

Noting how Franklyn is trying to be this comforting peacemaker, Hannibal has a feeling that not only does Franklyn stalk his life, but Franklyn is trying to be like Hannibal. That is not what Hannibal wants Franklyn to be like. Taking a step back, Hannibal moves to stand diagonal yet behind Franklyn, ready to destroy the annoying man.

"We can get you back in the air again. There's rehabilitation for everyone." Franklyn keeps going on.

"Franklyn, I want you to leave now." Hannibal said, not really wanting to put too much trouble in his hands. But if Franklyn doesn't leave and keeps trying to be a psychiatrist himself, Hannibal will take matter into his own hands.

"Stay right where you are, Franklyn."

This makes Franklyn and Hannibal to look back at Tobias, who is staring down between the two men, breathing heavier by the second. His patience is obviously wearing thin.

"You've done a horrible thing and I know that you wish to God that you didn't. But you did. And there's nothing you can do to change that. Only thing you can change is your future. Right?" Franklyn keeps stepping closer and closer to Tobias, hands outstretch as he tries to emphasize his words.

"No? You're probably scared. You probably feel like you're all alone."

"I'm not alone." Tobias said, stepping forwards, eyes flickering to Hannibal causing Hannibal to look at him too, knowing that Tobias isn't referring to anyone else. He is referring to Hannibal and his dark flaw of killing people.

"That's right. You're not alone. Nothing has happened in our relationship that you and I can't…"

Quick steps forwards and clasping a strong hold onto the neck, Hannibal does a quick jerk and breaks Franklyn's neck, instantly killing him. Gazing down at his now ex-patient, Hannibal sees he is not alive anymore; thus, looking up at Tobias with a calm exterior.

"I was looking forward to that." Tobias blurted out.

"I saved you the trouble." Hannibal replied.

Flicking his right arm out, Tobias throws his suit coat to the side and shows the wire whip in his right hand. Hannibal eyes it with raised eyebrows, flickering his eyes up to see Tobias getting into a crouching stance.

That is when Tobias begins to swing the whip around like a windmill. Hannibal knew that if he gets hit by it, it will surely slice through skin and most likely a deep flesh wound too. Hannibal knew he isn't getting out of this without a fight to the death, which he has done so many times.

**...**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Mwahahaha! I'm splitting this chapter in half!**

**Anyways, please keep on reviewing!**

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: **Pure White Snow Part 2

…**..**

…**.. Continuing; Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The FBI are all around the room, taking in evidence and also, getting the bodies of Franklyn and Tobias out of Hannibal's psychiatrist office. While they do so, Hannibal has been patched up by the EMTs.

His list of injuries after a brutal fight with Tobias is split lip, cut across the bridge of his nose, most likely black eyes, a stab wound to the right thigh and some bruise ribs from hard jabs to them. After he killed both men, even though he is telling everyone that they came in to attack him together, Hannibal sits back with an innocent look.

However, when Jack enters the room with Will trailing behind him, Hannibal perks up a bit. That is when the thought of Anastasia comes into mind.

He had totally forgotten about the comment Tobias made earlier about visiting and emphasizing that he had taken care of her. Hannibal went to reach for his cellphone, but stops upon Jack and Will before him.

"I was worried that you were dead." Hannibal lowly said towards Will as he also remembers how Will with other officers went into Tobias music shop to take the man in.

"Tobias Budge killed two Baltimore police officers, nearly killed an FBI special agent, and after all of that, his first stop is here, at your office." Jack slowly begin to say, not fully understanding why Tobias would come to Hannibal.

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal said, knowing his lying skills are perfection.

"Your patient? Is that who Budge was serenading?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more that he was telling me. He told Mr. Budge that he didn't have to kill anymore. And then he broke Franklyn's neck and then he attacked me…" Hannibal slowly explained, making sure that his voice is shaky and he swallows hard as if he is traumatized from this whole event.

"You killed him?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Hannibal whispered with a slight nod.

"Could Franklyn have been involved in whatever Budge was doing?" Will questioned, not fully grasping this whole thing.

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends."

"This doesn't feel simple to me." Jack said, turning away and he begins to walk away.

Will steps forwards, sitting down on the desk and went to say something when Hannibal decides this would be the perfect moment to bring up Anastasia.

"Wait, he did mention something else?"

"What?" Jack is back over upon hearing Hannibal said this.

"Ana…Tobias said something about Ms. Cerise. I knew it was about Ana."

"Why bring up Anastasia?" Will questioned, standing up straight after pushing off the desk.

"Because Ana and I are involved with one another." Hannibal said causing Jack and Will to look at Hannibal with raised eyebrows before Jack and Will look at each other with grave faces.

"What? What is it?" Hannibal pretends to act frighten upon seeing their expression.

"Let's get to Ms. Cerise residents." Jack said, turning on his heels and quickly storming away.

Hannibal stands up making Will to reach out, but Hannibal waves him off.

"I can make it. We must get to Ana." Hannibal said, limping by Will and heading towards the door.

…**..**

…**.. Woods: …..**

…**..**

Thankful for the wound wasn't too deep that she'll bleed out within minutes. Not so thankful for the winter season.

Her body temperature definitely dropped and Hades being the best loyal friend is trying to do his best on curling up against her to stay warm. This sudden cold harsh wind came out of nowhere causing Anastasia to shiver, her teeth clattering together and she cannot feel her limbs, especially her arms.

The blood that trickle down her body from her wounds, are frozen against her skin. Though there is still blood slowly flowing out of the deep gash on her forearm though.

Hades kept on guard as he curled his body onto her lap when his head sharply perks up. He stands up, staring down the trail before looking at her.

"Go." Anastasia weakly said, shutting her eyes just as Hades dashes away.

…**..**

"Her vehicle is here."

"House is locked."

"No one is answering."

"Where is she?" Will mumbled, staring around the front yard of Anastasia home.

"I tried calling and texting her, it's going to voicemail." Hannibal appeared beside Will with cellphone in hand.

"Let's begin a search around the p—"

A barking makes Jack to stop giving out orders.

Everyone turns to see an all-black with few golden designs, German Shepard come plowing through the snow.

"Hades!" Hannibal shouted causing the German Shepard to come barreling towards him, grabbing onto Hannibal's long tan winter coat and tugging him forwards.

"He wants us to follow." Will pointed out.

As if understanding what Will said, Hades lets go of Hannibal and begins sprinting back to the forest. Will chased after Hades while Hannibal told Jack about a trail where the SUV can fit down because it is for environmental officers use.

…..

Hearing barking, Anastasia cracks open her eyes and sees the blurry shape of Hades coming towards her. Her vision clears up enough as Hades comes before her and licks her face, whimpering for her to stay awake.

"Ana!"

"Good boy, Hades." Anastasia weakly whispered upon hearing Will's voice and his boot cladded feet stomping towards her.

"Shit." Will whispered as he sees the injuries and how blue Anastasia is turning.

"Will!"

"Over here!" Will shouted while stepping towards Anastasia and pulling out a spare knife from his pocket.

Flickering it open, Will begins to saw his way through the wires wrapped around her wrists first. He ignores the footfalls of Jack, Hannibal and other agents coming to the scene.

"Oh man." Jack mumbled.

"Ana." Hannibal limps forwards, pulling off his winter coat and sliding it over her body just as Will manages to cut off the wires trapping Anastasia wrist. He begins to cut the ones off her ankles while Hannibal hugs Anastasia to his warm body.

"Ana, stay awake."

"Cold." She whispered, her breath cold against Hannibal's neck making him to know that she not only lost good amount of blood, but her body is shutting down from the cold.

"I'll carry her." Will told Hannibal as he knew that Hannibal injuries might affect him from carrying Ana.

Hannibal slowly lets go of Anastasia to allow Will to scoop her up bridal style and begin to quickly march through the snow towards the SUV. They had to get her to the hospital; thus, Jack put the sirens on and put the gas pedal to the floor.

In the SUV, Will stares at Hannibal holding a violently shivering Anastasia in his arms. The air in the SUV is blasting hot air, but it is doing no justice for Anastasia. Hannibal rubs his hands up and down her body, clasping her hands in his to blow hot air against them. But she keeps shaking.

Then her body appears to stop shaking then shake but then stop. It repeatedly happen making Will to lean forwards as Hannibal sets his fingers against the side of her neck.

"Her body is shutting down." Hannibal lowly said.

That makes Jack to drive recklessly on the road, breaking every law but not giving a fuck as he has a hyperthermia, blood lost woman in the back of his SUV seats.

Slamming the brakes as they pull up to the front of the hospital, Hannibal opens the door and doesn't care about his previous injuries as he carries Anastasia into the hospital where nurses quickly come to his aid upon, not only his appearance state, but Anastasia's too.

Grabbing onto the bedside railing, Hannibal walks alongside the nurses and a doctor until they stop him at the door. He stands back as the door swings shut behind the gurney.

Clicking sounds makes him to look down to see a whining Hades. His eyes flicker to Will, who gives Hannibal a small reassuring grin and rest his left hand upon Hannibal's shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

Only a nod and grabbing Hades leash, Hannibal walks towards the waiting room.

…**..**

…**.. Hour and a Half Later: …..**

…**..**

It felt mean yet true when Will begins to think how unusual it is upon seeing Hannibal caring about another human being. For Will sees Hannibal as an impeccable man, living his life as a bachelor and not caring about anyone, but himself.

But upon seeing a flash of concern for a second in Hannibal's eyes that soon disappear just as quick, Will realizes that somehow, Anastasia weaved her way into Hannibal's tough ice interior personality.

When a doctor appears, Will, Hannibal and Hades lift their heads up.

"Ms. Cerise family or friends?"

"That's us." Will said, standing up with Hannibal and Hades.

"Pleasure to meet you gentleman and loyal companion that most likely saved her life with his warmth. I'm Dr. Ronald Reads. Ms. Anastasia Cerise is in stable condition. However, she did suffer hyperthermia to the forearms and hands. Her body is under temperature, but we have her in a heated bed and high heated room. She did need a blood transfusion, which she needs to go through another one. She is resting now."

"Do you need a donor? Ana and I have the same blood type." Hannibal blurted out.

"If you don't mind, that would be great." Dr. Reads said with a small grin.

Hannibal hands Will Hades leash and went to step towards the doctor, but pauses and turns to Will.

"I'll go to her room with Hades." Will said making Hannibal to nod before being led away by the doctor to get set up for a blood taking.

Will leads Hades down the hallways, ignoring the awes from patients, doctors, and nurses upon seeing Hades. Will is just glad that they are allowing the dog in the hospital, but that was probably because Jack had flash them the badge earlier and mention how Hades saved Anastasia life and also her best loyal companion.

Upon entering the room, Will is hit with a blast of heat. He shuts the door behind him, grunting as Hades jumps forwards causing Will to stagger forwards thanks to the leash around his right wrist.

Unclipping the leash from the collar, Will makes his way to the chair against the wall at the front of the bed. He sits himself down while watching Hades jump up onto the bed and curl up at Anastasia feet.

Will stares at the two with a small grin as he loves to see the companionship between a dog and its owner. He stares at Anastasia still body, seeing the loads of heavy blankets set onto her non-shivering body. She looks paler than usual and she has bruises appearing onto her face from Tobias attacking her.

For the next ten minutes, Will stares at the bed before his eyes flicker to the hospital room door as Hannibal with the doctor step into the room. In hand, the doctor is carrying a bag of blood that is obviously Hannibal's blood.

While the doctor got the blood and IVs prepared, Will stands up making Hannibal to look at him with raised eyebrows and eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm going to head back to the headquarters or wherever Jack is to go over a few things. You'll be good here?"

"Yes. I will watch over her with Hades here." Hannibal lowly answered, his eyes flickering to Will before his full attention is on the doctor setting Anastasia up for the blood transfusion.

Will nods while tucking his hands in his slack pockets and begins to leave the room. He pauses in the doorway to look over his shoulder, watching as Hannibal pulls a chair up beside the bed and sits himself down on Anastasia right side. His hand coming to rest on top of her right hand.

Turning away from the sight, Will leaves the room and soon the hospital altogether wondering about Hannibal's personalities and likes in life.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Warmth. A lot of warmth is the first thing she feels as she begins to crack open her eyes.

Wherever she was, she was in a room and it was dark. The only light is this bluish silvery color making everything in the room this haunting blue. Head turning, she sees that she is in a hospital and that dull haunting blue lightening is the full moon beams coming from outside.

Looking down at the end of the bed, she smiles upon seeing Hades curled up at her feet. Turning her head to the right, Anastasia holds herself from jumping upon seeing a sleeping Hannibal in a chair and his hand on top of her right hand.

Seeing his face banged up and some butterfly stiches, she begins to think about Tobias and he must've went after Hannibal.

"Anni." Anastasia croaked out, her throat dry from lack of water for hours on end.

A sharp inhale through the nose and then body arousing awake, Hannibal eyes flutter open, owlishly blinking before his eyes focus upon her.

"Ana."

"You look like you got beaten up by a hammer."

"And you look like you were pinned down by wires."

"Funny." Anastasia dryly said, trying to sit up but wincing upon the painful shock going through her arms.

Holding up her arms, she sees bandages wrapped around her wrists, but also, bandages wrapped around the forearm that Tobias sliced open. Hannibal inclines the bed causing Hades to snap awake and his tail begins to excitedly wag upon seeing Anastasia awake. His tongue rolling out to add on to his excited appearance.

Getting her a glass of water, Hannibal eyes Anastasia as she sucks it down before setting the glass on the bedside. Dropping her head back, she shuts her eyes with a sigh before turning her head to reopen her eyes to stare straight at him.

"Did Tobias do that to you?"

"Yes. He is gone for good now."

"You took care of him like you did others."

Hannibal froze in his spot upon her comment. Her face holding nothing but seriousness, holding his eyes.

"He told you."

"He told me what he saw you did. I knew there was something dark about you, Hannibal. I always knew, but I didn't know exactly what it was." Anastasia lowly said, feeling Hannibal's hand flex against the top of her right hand.

"How good are you at keeping things in the shadows, Ana?"

"Better than you know." Anastasia replied, knowing that Hannibal wants her to hold this secret between them because she knew that if she tells, Hannibal will most likely try to get rid of her anytime, anywhere.

"Good." Hannibal leans forwards, brushing her long hair from her face and he places his lips against the side of her head.

"To be honest, I hate seeing you like this."

"Well, I'm glad I got your concern." Anastasia said with hints of sarcasm in her tone causing Hannibal to nip her ear before sitting back in his seat with a smirk.

"I'm being truthful, Ana."

"I can see that. Just hard to swallow."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't image you being truly normal with emotions for someone else's wellbeing but your own." Anastasia told him.

"Then I will just have to surprise you." Hannibal said, eyebrows raising while he grabs her right hand in both of his hands, tracing the back of her hand with his thumbs.

"I guess so." Anastasia stares at him and holding his gaze.

Looking away, Anastasia stares out the window at the night sky and knowing that she has been out for hours. Then she realize something.

Quickly looking back at Hannibal, his eyebrows rose while his eyes held a mixture of curiosity and confusion for her sudden jerkiness towards him.

"What is the matter, Ana?"

"I really wanted to make and eat stuff peppers tonight."

The comment makes Hannibal to stare at her as if she grew two heads before he begins chuckling upon gazing at her serious face. Slowly, the seriousness breaks away from her face and she joins in with his amuse chuckling too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is part 2!**

**(Sorry if anyone was looking forwards to the Hannibal vs. Tobias match. I honestly was a bit lazy on typing up the whole fighting scene...)**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! **

**Please leave reviews behind for the future chapters.**

**Thank You!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** Sexual Frustration Part One

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Days have passed and the injuries that both Hannibal and Anastasia had endure against Tobias is starting to slowly heal. Anastasia had taken some days off from teaching her classes as she feels that she needs to be at one-hundred percent again for teaching.

As of right now, at this very moment Anastasia is sitting at the breakfast island and she is watching Hannibal carefully and slowly make the stuff pepper dishes look presentable.

"Hannibal, its stuff peppers." Anastasia blurted out, eyeing him with bored expression.

"I wish to make it look presentable, Ana."

"Right." Anastasia lowly mumbled making Hannibal to glance up at her through his eyelashes. She simply raises her hands in the air and keeping her mouth shut from saying anything else.

Once the dishes were completed, the two of them take their plates to the dining room where they can sit across from one another. Starving, Anastasia digs right in, but she makes sure she doesn't look like a starving animal, especially in front of the classy Hannibal. The man with such precise mannerisms.

"Good?" Hannibal asked as he sees that Anastasia wasted no time in eating.

"Yes." Anastasia said with a nod while lifting the glass of water to her lips to take a long sip before setting it back down.

"How have you been?" Hannibal decides to take make conversation.

"Hannibal, you been over here every day, at every moment that you can come. You tell me?"

"Mentally, Ana." Hannibal pointed out making her to sigh while setting the fork and knife down on either side of her plate before looking back at him.

"I have been fine."

"Have you?" Hannibal asked, his left eyebrow raising while he cuts into his stuffed pepper some more.

"Yes."

"Dreams?"

"More like me siting in the forest with snow around me. By myself, cold and I can only hear my breathing and the crunches of snow underneath my feet. But other than that, I have been fine, Hannibal." Anastasia told him, looking away from him to go back to picking up her silverware to continue eating.

A low hum escapes him as he eyes her before turning his attention back to the food. Anastasia takes a few bites of her food, but eyes her bandage up wrists and bandage left forearm.

She pauses in eating to which it had drew Hannibal attention back to her again. Setting her silverware down again, Anastasia reaches out to her left wrist to touch the bandages but another set of hands reached out to stop her from doing so. Looking up, Anastasia for some reason finds herself captivated by Hannibal amber hazel eyes.

"Have you changed them today?" Hannibal asked, breaking eye contact with her to stare down at her bandaged forearms.

"No, I forgot to do so." She lowly told him.

Letting go of her wrists, Hannibal goes back to eating but pauses to stare at him.

"Well, let's finish up and then I'll do it for you."

"Oh no, Hannibal you don't have to—"

"I insist." Hannibal cuts her off with a firm tone causing Anastasia to just nod her head as she didn't feel the need to argue with him, especially if he offer to do something for her.

Picking up her silverware, Anastasia went back to eating the stuff peppers with delight.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A first-aid kit is open up on top of the bathroom counter in Anastasia master bedroom. Gauze, medical ointment and tape is spread out on the countertop too.

After dinner and cleaning up, Hannibal made Anastasia to get the first-aid kit for him to clean her stitches and then put new bandages on her wrists and forearm. Instead of bringing the first-aid kit down to the kitchen, Anastasia and Hannibal stayed in her master bathroom.

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, Anastasia is holding out her left arm to Hannibal as he is applying ointment around the stitches on her left forearm before he begins to wrap her forearm back up.

"Is it too tight?" Hannibal asked as he finishes up with the wrapping.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Anastasia assured him with a small grin.

Slightly narrowing his eyes at her, Hannibal can see that Anastasia appears tire to him, or rather, tire of being put on house rest. He can tell that Anastasia wants to be having fun or teaching, but she has to rest and be mentally fit to do anything. The frustration in her eyes every time she moves her hands a certain way that irradiated her injuries, Hannibal knew the feeling. The injuries that he had received by Tobias has been healing yet been a pain in the ass whenever he makes a sudden quick movement with his leg that had been stabbed, or the pulsing sensation cut across the bridge of his nose.

Standing up from sitting on the lid of the toilet, Anastasia begins to help Hannibal clean up the old bandages, but also, help pack the first-aid kit back up. Throwing away the old bandages and used cotton balls, Anastasia turns but finds herself bringing her hands up in front of her and her hands meeting against Hannibal's chest. They had been moving around each other perfectly fine until this moment.

"Sorry." Anastasia meekly said, going to step back but is unable to do so as Hannibal hands come to grip either of her hips to hold her close to him.

"Anni?"

"We haven't really shown affection to one another that much like a couple, have we?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I had taken notice of this, especially when I saw you in the hospital because of Tobias attacking you."

"Here you go with the emotion thing." Anastasia mumbled, trying to pull away but his grip upon her hips slightly tighten and his amber hazel eyes are becoming darker than usual.

"And is it hard to believe that I can show emotions?"

"Yes. Very much so. I guess you can say that I don't expect you to be lovey dovey with me, Hannibal." Anastasia admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Even though she admits this about him, she wish it wasn't true. That Hannibal show romantic side or some sort of positive side that she wishes to feel warmth enter her body. His hands flexing on her hips and his darken eyes makes her to feel as if what she is saying isn't the right things to say.

"What if you're different?"

"Then I must be a fucking made of diamond."

"Language and is it hard to believe that I might find you different than everyone else. That you are someone I wish to keep locked away and hidden from this world, only tainted by me." Hannibal explained, bringing up his right hand to run the back of his fingers down her left cheek and left side of her neck.

"Oh, how I feel honored." Anastasia dryly said, but growls as Hannibal buries his right hand in her long hair and grips a good portion.

Tilting her head back, Hannibal stares down at her with a challenging look. But Anastasia glares right back with a challenging look of her own.

"Tainted by you? I believe that you had been tainted by me, Anni." Anastasia said, smirking as she feels his grip on her hair loosen up.

Her comment making sense as he might've thought that he had been getting her tied up with his puppeteer strings, but he is finding that he has been falling into her void. That she could've made him be lure in by her ways and he finds himself always being by her side, being loyal.

The grip on her hair flexes before he cups the back of her head and tugs her up against him. Her head still tilted back to stare up at him, but she brings her arms up and she trails her hands up his chest, feeling his pectorals flexing underneath his button up vest.

"Tainted each other?" Anastasia suggested in a low purr.

Eyes dilating then returning to normal, Hannibal gives her a feral smirk before slightly leaning down brushing his lips against hers before he teases her by pulling away as she went to lean forwards to put more pressure against his lips. A low annoyed growl escapes from her lips making Hannibal to lowly chuckle underneath his breath.

Fisting his button up vest in her hands as he doesn't have his suit overcoat on, Anastasia glares at him. Amusement is clear across Hannibal face as he enjoys getting Anastasia wild up.

"Getting frustrated, Ana?"

"Don't start with me, Anni." Anastasia firmly replied, their lips close to one another as they exchange comments.

Deciding to end the teasing, Hannibal lets her tug him down and their lips finally make connection with each other. Perfectly complementing each other lips.

The hands from either of them travel over one another body.

Hannibal hands gripping her hips and he presses his body up against hers, wanting to feel her body flushed up against his own. While Anastasia runs her hands up his chest and then up into his hair, messing the impeccable slicked back style up. Their lips consuming each other's.

Leading the way, Anastasia hands clenched the button up vest that goes with his three-piece tailor suit. She is slowly backpedalling into her master bedroom where her king size sleigh bed resigns. Before Hannibal can get her down on the bed, Anastasia maneuver herself out of his grasps, swung around him and soon Hannibal finds himself sitting down on the edge of the bed.

His eyebrows rose when they disconnect lips and Anastasia climbs up onto him, straddling his hips. Automatically, Hannibal hands came up to rest upon her hips.

"I mean it when I say that I'm not a one night stand or some sort of fling." Anastasia lowly told him as she brushes her lips against his, but not fully connecting them.

"I would be a fool to think so." Hannibal mumbled in reply, his hands sliding off her hips to her back to press her closer up against his body. His lips running off her lips and down her jawline area.

Managing to get his vest off first and then working on his button up shirt, Anastasia lays her lips back up against his own. She can feel his hands trailing up underneath her shirt, greedy taking in the skin and both will soon be feeling each other skin against one another.

By the time that Hannibal is only in his pants and Anastasia with only her bra and pants, Hades starts to bark downstairs. This makes Anastasia to lean back from Hannibal and stare at the door, trying to collect herself to hear if anyone is here. Hannibal continues his attack on the lower part of her neck and where her shoulder and neck meet with his lips.

Anastasia doesn't hear anything; thus, turning her attention back to Hannibal. As her hands trail down his board chest pectorals and down to his stomach, Hades begin barking once again, but louder.

"There must be someone here."

"Ignore it."

"Ignore it? Both your and my car are in the driveway." Anastasia told him, grasping his shoulders to lean away from him. But that doesn't stop Hannibal from laying open mouth kisses down her neck to her chest.

"We went for a walk."

A low chuckle escapes Anastasia making Hannibal to chuckle against her chest. When Hannibal is about to roll Anastasia over to be on top, the doorbell ranged and Hades barking only got louder.

"For the love of…" Anastasia gets off Hannibal before he can constrict her to his body.

A frustrated growl emits from Hannibal making Anastasia to glance at him with amusement clear in her sea foam green eyes.

"Did you just growl?" Anastasia amusedly asked as she picks up her shirt and slides it back on.

Hannibal sits forwards on the edge of the bed with his hands clasps together in between his knees. His eyes are darken with wanting and they are train on her as she moves towards the bedroom door.

Anastasia left the bedroom and she quickly makes her way down the hallway to the stairs. She wants to get back to passionate escapade that Hannibal and her were having.

When she got to the front door, Anastasia shoos Hades away and she unlocks the front door before cracking it open to see who it is.

"Will?"

"Anastasia."

"Um, this is a surprise?" Anastasia slightly said in a questionable tone as she opens the front door some more to step out and slowly shut the door behind her. She didn't need Hades to escape the house or Will to get a view of Hannibal unclothed.

"Yeah, I um, wanted to check up on you. How are you fairing with recovery sort of thing." Will lowly explained to her, moving a bit on his feet and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh, well that is nice of you. I'm doing pretty well." Anastasia told him, forcing a smile to come onto her face.

The sexual frustration is starting to show in her posture as she is moving unsteadily on her feet and she is replying faster to Will's questions. Her hands gripping the door knob slightly tighter as Will stares at her real quick before glancing to the driveway where he is parked behind Hannibal's Bentley.

"Dr. Lecter here?" Will asked, turning his body back into her direction.

"Yes, he is taking a nap…surprisingly." Anastasia made up, keeping a steady tone as she knew that Will is amazing at observation of people. But she knew that he will not believe her as it is unusual for Hannibal to take a nap with the way his personality is. However, there is also the point of him taking a nap after activities; therefore, Will is to choose a debate in his head—if he is having one.

"That appears unusual for him."

"You'll be surprise with how 'normal' he can be." Anastasia said, making air quotes on the word 'normal' before she gives Will a small smile.

"Oh, well I always imagine what he would be like in a normal state…I should, um, go now." Will said, adding an awkward clearing throat before stepping back on the porch.

"Thank you for checking up on me, Will. That was very kind of you." Anastasia grinned at him as she opens the front door slightly more to step back inside.

However, as she went to back step back, her right foot hits something solid. Her eyes shut and she glances over her shoulder to see Hannibal slipping back behind the door, but her attention drawn to him as caught the attention of Will too.

"Oh, this is awkward." Anastasia mumbled underneath her breath as Will eyes Hannibal's state.

With only his pants on and button up shirt—which the top three buttons are unbutton to show some chest—his hair slightly messy and in his eyes. No socks on his feet either. He has the clothing appearance of waking up from a nap, but also at the same time, a clothing appearance like Anastasia and he were in the middle of something. Which they were.

"Um, I'm going to go." Will jabbed his thumb behind him towards his vehicle.

"Thanks again Will and have a nice day." Anastasia gives him a sheepish smile.

They watch Will walk away and when Will gets to his car, Anastasia turns in the front door doorway and she places her right hand upon Hannibal chest to push him back while shutting the door behind her.

"That just got awkward."

"A nap?" Hannibal asked, eyebrows raising up his forehead.

"Yes, a nap." Anastasia told him, walking by him with Hades following after her.

"I need to feed this one here, especially with Will killing the mood."

"So he did kill it?" Hannibal asked as he follows after Anastasia to the kitchen where she is making Hades food.

"To be honest, yes." Anastasia mumbled, but it was loud enough for Hannibal to hear.

Hannibal steps up behind her, pressing his chest up against her back and he lays his lips against the side of her neck.

"I'll bring chocolate cover fruit over tonight after I finish my late night session with a patient and then Will." Hannibal suggested, his arms flexing around her waist.

Her eyes shut and a low satisfy hum is heard from her. She can never resist chocolate and then chocolate cover fruit does sound very good.

"Make it that and homemade breakfast tomorrow." Anastasia told him, trying to make a deal.

Chuckle escapes Hannibal and the feel of his head nodding against the side of her neck makes her smirk.

"Deal." Hannibal dangerously purred, his eyes darkening as he cannot wait for later on tonight.

The sexual frustration between the two becoming thicker and thicker, but will soon be released.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Yes, it has been a while. **

**Anyways, I'm being evil with cutting this chapter in half. That is because one, I wanted to be evil and two, it is a way to tell you, my follower readers that the rating will be changing to 'M.' **

**So just a heads up, if you notice that this story is not visible on the page, it is because it will be changing to rated M for the next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews behind!**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter:** Sexual Frustration Part Two

…**..**

…**.. Later On: …..**

…**..**

The barking of Hades makes Anastasia to dry her hands off from washing the dishes and fold the cloth then place it upon the countertop. Walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway, she feels her heartbeats picking up with excitement.

Coming to the front door, Anastasia unlocks the bolts and she shoos away Hades from the door. Cracking open the door then fully opening it, Anastasia eyes Hannibal standing there with a container in his hands and a black duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

"You were not lying about the chocolate cover fruit."

"Of course not." Hannibal replied, stepping inside once Anastasia steps to the side.

Shutting the door behind him, Anastasia locks the front door back up before leading Hannibal to the kitchen for him to place the container down. Hades trailing behind them with his tongue rolling out.

Once they are in the kitchen, Hannibal set the container down and he opens the top up. Anastasia takes his coat and she walks over to the French doors to hang it up on the few hooks that are near the doors.

Walking back over, Anastasia plucks a piece of orange out of the container and plops it within her mouth. A deep inhale then exhale escapes from her nose at the fresh taste that zaps across her tongue. Hannibal picks up a strawberry making her to narrow her eyes at him as she isn't a big fan of strawberries. In general, she is not a fan of fruit, but when it is cover in chocolate than it is a different story.

A low whine beside them makes both Hannibal and Anastasia to look down to stare at Hades eyeing the fruit then them with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, you are the cutest boy." Anastasia whispered before walking over to a cabinet where she kept his dog food.

While she did that, Hannibal pulls off his half-zip polo off to show himself wearing a maroon red t-shirt underneath. When Anastasia faces him, her mouth drops.

"What?"

"You are actually wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The world is ending." Anastasia dramatically puts her hand upon her forehead and pretends she is fainting making Hannibal to roll his eyes.

"You are being dramatic."

"Um, hello, if you met yourself, you would be questioning yourself too." Anastasia pointed out while reaching forwards to grab a slice of melon this time.

Biting into the melon and making a low moan, her eyes flicker to Hannibal to see him watching her eating the long slice of melon. Mirth in clear across her expression making Hannibal to reach out, grabs her around the waist and he rips her forwards up against his chest.

Her eyes slightly widen at his aggressiveness, but smirks as she sees that she is getting to him.

"Patience, Anni."

"It's wearing real thin right now, Ana."

"I can see that." Anastasia snickered while wiggling her way out of his grasps and she moves towards the fridge to grab the container with homemade ice tea in it. She holds it up to Hannibal to which he nods.

Pouring two glasses of ice tea, Anastasia puts the container away before she hands over a glass filled with ice tea to Hannibal. Standing across from one another, taking sips of their ice tea, Anastasia is holding herself from laughing out loud as she can feel the sexual tension between them.

After a few seconds, Anastasia shuts her eyes as she cannot tolerate the knot forming in her stomach. Slamming the glass down causing it to crack and Hannibal eyebrows to raise.

"I can't anymore." Anastasia growled, tossing the glass into the sink causing it to shatter but she didn't give a shit about the glass as she has a lot more.

Not mad at her actions, Hannibal quickly gulps down the rest of his ice tea and he gently sets it down on the counter while eyeing her, panting slightly from not taking a breather as he sucked down the ice tea.

As Anastasia went to step towards him, Hannibal grabs her by the shoulders making her to stare him with a 'what the hell' expression. He feels like messing with her which is slight torture to him as he is making them wait longer.

"Are you sure that you want this, Ana?"

"Are you seriously asking this fucking question now, Anni!?" Anastasia growled.

"Such foul language."

"If you won't do anything, I will kick you out of my house."

"Oh really?"

Seeing that Hannibal is dragging this out on purpose since he is very good with keeping his emotions in check and keeping a strong composure, Anastasia knew that she can play this game too. But her way is playing dirty.

"Yes really. If you won't do anything, I bet Will would be gladly to do so."

That comment makes his eyes to darken to the point that there is slight maroon red flecks to appear in his irises. A sly smirk on her lips and a strong posture in front of him shows she is going to play this game with him, not backing down and she will use her words against him.

"Now, that I will not allow." Hannibal growled, arms constricting around her as he presses her close against his own body that there is no space left between them.

"I wouldn't either as I'm a very faithful woman, Hannibal. You are my lover." Anastasia reaches up with her right hand to caress his face before cupping the side of his face to tug him down to her.

Their noses brushing one another.

"Cut the shit, Anni and be the alpha that you are."

"Gladly."

Large, strong hands sliding down to her butt and grabbing underneath her butt to lift her up with ease. Her legs automatically coming around his waist and arms circling around his neck as he turns on his heels and he begins carrying her towards the staircase that is in the kitchen and leads up to the second floor.

While carrying her, Anastasia brushes her lips against the side of Hannibal's neck and gently blowing against the skin underneath his left ear. The hairs on his body rise. He contains the shiver as he keeps carrying her up the stairs and then through the hallway.

Getting to the master bedroom, Hannibal makes sure to kick the door shut behind him as he didn't need a furry pet to interrupt them. There is nothing that is going stop him from having Anastasia. If anyone is to interrupt them, Hannibal swears he will skew them.

Laying her back against the dark blood red sheets of her king size bed, Hannibal pulls her arms away from his neck and he grabs hold of her wrists, placing her hands up above her head. His mouth drags across the right side of her neck where he takes a tiny nip of her neck.

Strong legs around his waist flex making him to pull back from her neck and stare down into her eyes that are filled with desire. His hands holding down her wrist flexing as he adjust himself over her, trying not to squish her underneath him with his weight.

"What is to happen if someone appears again, Anni?"

"You will witness a pig roast, Ana. That is what will happen." Hannibal answered her with darkening eyes.

Amuse laughter escapes from her as she knew that Hannibal was very much serious with that comment. She found it such dark humor, but thoroughly enjoyed it. Another nip to the side of her neck makes her to gasps out and shut her eyes as she begins to feel Hannibal taking his hands off of her wrists to now run up her shirt.

A shiver runs through her as his callous hands drags up her sides and his thumbs brushing up her stomach.

Those that gaze upon Hannibal will see how perfect he dresses, his gentleman mannerism and having a flawless lifestyle. However, feeling the callouses on his hands goes to show that he doesn't truly sit back and kick his feet up. His hands are important when it comes to doing his sinful work.

Reaching forwards, Anastasia grabs hold of the bottom of his shirt and begins to tug up causing Hannibal to let out a low growl. She sits forwards, nipping the tip of his nose making him to eye her with raised eyebrows.

"Shush, you." Anastasia purred causing him to wolfishly smirk before slightly sitting up to let her pull his t-shirt off.

Depositing the shirt to the side of the bed, Anastasia feels Hannibal tugging her shirt off too. Her shirt soon landed on top of his own that is on the master bedroom wood floors. His hands ghosts over her define body, feeling the muscles flexing in her stomach region and his hands soon trailing up towards her lacy dark red bra.

"Red your favorite color?" Hannibal asked, bending down to move his lips in between her breasts.

"Actually yellow is, but I love red as a home décor and clothing color." Anastasia admitted as she runs her feet down the back of his thighs and then his calves.

"What an interesting favorite color? Matches your personality."

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice? Because I am a positive person with a dark humor." Anastasia queried causing Hannibal to chuckle as he lies a few kisses on top of her breasts before he slightly sits up to be able to unclip her bra.

Another attire article drop on the clothes on the floor. Once her bra is off, his mouth and hands are sweeping over her breasts, enjoying the slight rose scent that is emitting from her. Anastasia finds her left hand trailing through the back of his neck, her fingertips brushing through his hair while her right is sliding to the top of his jeans and unbuttoning them.

"You better kick them off, Anni."

"Or what?"

"I'll shove you off this bed until you do." Anastasia told him.

Taking her seriously as Anastasia is known to take action with things she promises, Hannibal manages to kick off his pants to leave him in only his black boxers.

Moving up the bed, Anastasia slithers her way out of her pants to show off matching dark red lacy underwear. Hannibal slides over her body and begins to lay kisses and bites along her collarbone, lowly growling as her hands trail down his sides and move inside his boxers.

A hiss escaping from Hannibal as her hands brushes over a very sensitive part of his anatomy. Grabbing a hold of her hands, he slams her hands on either side of her body and he presses his hips against hers causing her to lowly moan.

The heat is intensifying through Anastasia, especially the pressure that Hannibal put against her hips with his own pelvic area. Light perspiration begins to emerge on their skin as the temperature of their bodies are rising.

The pleasure building up escalated and the time becomes nothing but blur to the point that Anastasia doesn't know how they ended up below the blankets and completely naked.

There has only been one other man in her life where she had a serious relationship and only had sex a few times, but that had been years ago when she was in her twenties.

Hovering over her, she definitely knew Hannibal had a few lovers of the past or he is just very good with finding the right areas on her body that make her lose her breath. This alpha male above her is definitely different than the men she had relationship with and he is definitely different than the one man that she had a serious relationship with. For this man above her is an alpha that takes what he wants and he keeps what he want, not letting anyone else come near without facing his wrath. For that, Anastasia loves that about Hannibal as he is the top alpha in the food chain and he is one individual that no one should dare trend across in a rude way.

Bringing her hands up, she runs it through Hannibal hair as it became unkempt through the whole time of them moving around. She has a hint of excitement and pleasure when she gets this opportunity of messing up his hair from its usual slick back perfection.

"You're grinning as if you just committed a crime." Hannibal mumbled against her lips as they stare one another in the eyes.

"I love messing up your hair."

Laughter appears in his eyes for a split second before he goes back to ghosting his lips against her own before pushing his whole body down onto her. Her hands grasping his shoulder blades in a good grip and her knees coming up to rest along the sides his board hips.

Disconnecting their lips, Hannibal is resting on his forearms while staring down at her. His bangs brushing against her forehead. Slightly reaching up with his right hand, Hannibal runs his fingertips alongside the left side of her face before dropping his hand back down on the bed.

Their faces are so close that they can see the small twitch of each other faces. Anastasia feels her eyes fluttering and a low, long inhale is heard escaping from her lips as Hannibal begins to move forwards and into her.

His eyes are train on her, taking in the slight painful twitch of her mouth closing tight together and her eyebrows scrunching up. He knew that is has been a while for her; thus, he is taking his movements slowly. But once her facial expression is replace by pleasure, he jerks all the way in causing a loud gasp to escape her and her eyes to shoot open to stare into his.

From there, Hannibal begins to slowly move in and out of Anastasia. He cannot help but think how he has a fallen angel trap in his hold yet at the same time, a siren too because of the beauty she beholds and the sounds of her gasps in ecstasy escaping from her are ones that he cannot get enough of.

"Ana." Hannibal breath fans against her left ear as he manages to grab hold of her arms, pull her arms away from clenching his back and entwining their hands together.

Placing their entwined hands above their heads, Hannibal mouth drags down Anastasia neck as she leans her head back against the pillows to give him more access. The pleasure slowly building up in her body is simply perfect.

The comforter of the bed slides down the bed, leaving only the thin blood red sheets wrapped around the two.

Familiar warmth building up to the peak. Anastasia clenches Hannibal hands as their hands are still entwined. Feeling that she is reaching her first climax, their pace picks up and slightly out of sync with one another as they are both coming to their first climax.

"Hannibal." Anastasia gasped out while Hannibal bites down on the junction of where her right shoulder meets her neck.

Warmth is felt flowing through her body as Hannibal comes to his release.

Panting, Hannibal lifts his mouth from away from her shoulder to see a red mark of his teeth. He lays his lips against the mark before slightly sitting up to stare her in the eyes.

"Ana."

"Hannibal." Anastasia whispered, pulling her hands out of his and reaching up to run her hands up his chest to his neck where she cups either side.

Leaning down, Hannibal presses his lips against hers, but he soon finds himself being push off onto his back and staring up at Anastasia. His hands come up to run up her sides as she leans down to press her lips against his again. Slightly pulling back to stare him in the eyes, their mouths are slightly touching against one another and Anastasia pale green eyes appear to darken into an emerald color.

"Do not think that you are being the only leader tonight." Anastasia purred against his lips, taking a playful nip of his bottom lip that causes this low satisfying growl to emit from his chest.

Grabbing her define thighs, Hannibal feels the muscles flex through them as she begins to move. A low shaky breath escapes him as Anastasia movements are slow and teasing.

Deciding to intensify the feeling, Hannibal pushes himself up by his hands causing Anastasia to gasps out in surprise, but also, his sudden move has cause him to push deeper within her. His strong arms come to wrap around her while her legs tightly wrap around him as she is sort of sitting in his lap.

The position causes gravity to help to make their intimate escapade be more intense than before. Anastasia mostly sitting on Hannibal's lap with her legs wrapped around him. Hannibal powerful arms wrapped around her back while pressing her tightly up against him.

Wrapping her left arm around his shoulders and right hand running through his hair, Anastasia mouth drags across his as she continues to move up and down. Every so many times, Hannibal perfectly moves up with a jerk of his hips as she comes down. The friction of their chests brushing against each other, creating more heat than what their body is already radiating.

Lifting his right hand up, Hannibal buries his right hand in her hair and tugs her head slightly back to lay a few open mouth kisses against the left underside of her jaw, down her neck then back up her jawline.

No words need to be exchange to express their desire for one another. Their hunger of lust in their eyes and something else unknown flickering within their eyes as they catch one another gaze again. Their caresses leaving behind tingling sensation on their bare skin.

They clench each other as the familiar pleasure is building up more and more within their bodies. The perspiration sheering on their skins helping with moving their skins against each other.

As Anastasia is coming down, Hannibal makes sure to sharply thrusts up as he feels the pressure building up. Perfectly matching in rhythm, his sudden action causes Anastasia to loudly let out a surprised gasped while a low grunt escapes from Hannibal.

"Hannibal…"

"Anastasia, let go for me." Hannibal lowly purred to her as he finds himself slightly staring up at her as she manages to push herself slightly up his body.

Her hands cupping either side of his face, her breath panting against his lips and their half-lidded eyes staring into one another. Hannibal hands are now resting on her lower back and holding her closer to his body.

"Let go." Hannibal said one more time.

"Hannibal." Anastasia breathlessly said against his mouth as she feels the familiar climax spreading throughout her body.

Toe curling, a pulsing feeling and zap zinging sensation spreads throughout her body.

The feeling of her tightening around him as she reaches her climax and coating him with her warmth, Hannibal follows right after with his own release. Continuing with thrusting and milking out both their releases, Hannibal hands spread out along Anastasia shoulder blades.

"Ana." Hannibal murmured as he runs his right hand up her back into her long dark brown hair and he pulls her down to deeply kiss her.

Slowly, they fall back onto the bed in pure ecstasy and floating on cloud nine.

Anastasia lying on top of Hannibal and Hannibal keeping her on top of him with his arms lazily wrapped around her body. Pulling their lips from each other, Anastasia lets Hannibal move them to lie on their sides to face one another.

"Radiate." Hannibal mumbled as he runs his right fingertips down the side of her face, staring into her pale sea foam greenish blue eyes.

That same hand caressing her has manage to reach down to grab the sheets and tug the sheets over them. Hannibal rests his right hand upon her hip, his thumb moving in circles against her hip bone. Anastasia runs her hands over his chest before reaching up with her left hand to run her thumb over his bottom lip where he has a small nick thanks to her nipping his lip earlier.

"I feel as if I'm floating."

"I can say that I feel the same way, Ana." Hannibal gives her a small grin.

Keeping her close, their chest are press up against one another, Anastasia nuzzles her face against Hannibal neck and slightly underneath his chin. Hannibal lays his lips on top of her head before resting his chin on top of her head. His eyes staring out in the darkness of her master bedroom.

Soon, Hannibal feels the change in Anastasia breathing and knows that she is sleeping after their strenuous intimate escapade. His eyes shut as he rest his lips on top of her head again and this time, taking in her soothing scent that smells of roses and pomegranate. Though there is the slight mix of his scent surrounding her; most likely from just coupling with one another minutes ago.

Having Anastasia in his hold, being lovers, Hannibal isn't going to let this woman go. Seeing how her personality is, how she has that dark mirth in her unique color eyes and how she can tame him physically, emotionally and mentally, Hannibal has a very important piece to his board in his arms.

Holding the crown in his hands as a king, his lips come to rest on the top of his queen's head. All his Anastasia needs is her own crown to be perfectly by his side. For that, she will be by his side for everything that is to come their way.

Taking his lips off the top of her head, Hannibal opens his eyes and a smirk comes onto his lips. His arms somewhat tighten around Anastasia body before relaxing as she moves around and cuddles herself closer to him.

"You are mine, Anastasia. Mine."

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Sliding out of the warmth of the king size bed and sheets, Anastasia stretches her limbs before placing her feet on the wood floors. A low groan escapes her upon feeling the slight pain in her lower areas, but it is satisfying feeling.

Going to the connected on bathroom to freshen up, Anastasia leaves the master bathroom and she grabs Hannibal's maroon red t-shirt off the ground.

The height of Hannibal compared to her, his t-shirt comes about mid-thigh on her legs. The owner of the said shirt is not present in the bed, but his boxers are missing from the ground.

Hearing movement in the kitchen downstairs, Anastasia finds herself smiling as she knows that Hannibal held another part of their deal.

"Breakfast." She whispered, quickly moving out of the bedroom, down the hallway and down the stairs that led to her kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she pauses in her steps and crosses her arms over her chest watching Hannibal cook.

Dressed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Hannibal looks up from sizzling bacon in a pan and to stare at her.

"You look good in red."

Anastasia smirks as she walks over to him till she is close enough for him to wrap his right arm around her waist and lie his lips on her forehead before pecking her lips.

"Smells good." Anastasia pulls from him, walking to the fridge to pull out the container of orange juice.

"Apple crepes and bacon. You're two favorite breakfast dishes since you do not like eggs and not a big fan of sausages." Hannibal said, shutting off the stove as he plates the last slices of bacon on paper towel cover plate.

Hannibal makes two plates before grabbing silverware.

"You are correct." Anastasia said, carrying the orange juice while he carries their plates to the dining room.

Once in the dining room, Anastasia eyes Hades trotting around and she went to get up to go feed him, but Hannibal holds up his right hand.

"I already fed him and let him out."

"Oh, well thank you." Anastasia replied as she sits herself back down.

As he had bent down to set her plate down in front of her, Hannibal brushes his lips against her right ear and then pulls away. Anastasia eyes him with soften half-lidded eyes as he sits down across from her.

"Did you sleep fine?"

"I slept wonderfully. You?" Anastasia asked, lifting her fork and knife up to begin cutting into the warm apple crepes.

"I felt as if I slept beside a fallen angel."

"You could have said yes."

Hannibal chuckles making Anastasia to gently laugh too while setting her silverware down to grab hold of the glass of orange up to her lips.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Hannibal smirked.

"Later on for fun." Anastasia lowly said, setting the glass down and staring at it before glancing up at him with a small sly smirk.

A small raise of his left eyebrow and a twitch of the corner of his lips makes Anastasia to know that he understood what she had just hinted him.

"I might have to make lunch and dinner than."

"I'm not complaining." Anastasia told him with a small grin.

"How long can you go for, Anni?"

"As long as you want me to go, Ana. As long as you want, my queen."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone!**

**If you haven't notice by now, this story has bumped up to Rated M because of this chapter and most likely future chapter like this or similar. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not one to get into explicit detailed description when it comes to intimate moments, only emphasizing enough to get an ideal image.**

**Anyways, enjoy and check out my other Hannibal stories! **

**Reviews for future chapter!**

**Thank You! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter:** Hades and Persephone

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"…by eating pomegranate seeds, Persephone had to return back to the underworld to Hades as eating the seeds from the underworld meant that she is a part of that place now. Therefore, when she returns to Earth to her mother, Demeter, that is when the Earth becomes warm and blossoms with life. We know it as Spring. When Persephone returns back to the underworld, we enter Winter." Anastasia explained as she pace back and forth very slowly while moving her hands about.

Back to teaching, Anastasia feels good. She has been restless without working or doing something other than hanging home with her dog, Hades. But then again, there is Hannibal appearing at her home, gracing her with his presence and his time.

Her students before her are her mythology class, who were all happy to have her back as they admitted that they enjoy learning more about ancient history. Most of the students are either majors or minors in Classics. They are sitting before her with their notebooks out, taking notes and their large paperback—few with hardcover—Greek mythology books out in front of them and open to the story she has discussed.

A hand raised in the air making her to stare at the back of the classroom where the hand is located. As she open her mouth to tell her student to speak, her eyes meet very familiar amber hazel eyes.

"Mr. Quinn."

"Isn't there like this famous statue about the mythology story of Hades and Persephone?" Quinn, a sophomore asked with a look of curiosity.

"Yes. The statue is known as _The Rape of Proserpina_ sculptured by Gian Lorenzo Bernini. It is a very beautifully done statue that I wish to go see again. If any of you go to Rome, go find that statue and look at the detail work. I cannot tell you enough how amazing the detail is."

Another hand raised up making Anastasia to nod her head.

"Why that title? Did Hades do that to Persephone because I didn't see such description or implication in the book?" Selena Rocks, a freshmen pointed out.

"Raptio, a Latin word means abduction. As you see, Hades abducting Persephone to marry her." Anastasia explained, leaning her butt against the table that is in front of the classroom and she lays her hands slightly behind her to keep her upright.

When another hand raised up, Anastasia grins upon seeing that it is Hannibal that is rising his hand.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter?"

The students look towards the back where Hannibal is sitting. Anastasia can already see the female population in her classroom instantly sit up straighter and check the impeccable man out. Seeing him in a three piece tailor suit that gives him a sharp and dominate look, Anastasia cannot blame people to check him out.

"Narcissus flowers is what lure Persephone in thanks to Zeus, correct?"

"Yes. Zeus was a part of helping his older brother, Hades in drawing Persephone away from her mother. From there, a hole appears and that is when Hades bursts out of the ground on his chariot to seize Persephone for himself." Anastasia said, slowly pulling herself up onto the table and crossing her right leg over her left.

Fixing the dress she is wearing to not flash her students, Anastasia eyes Hannibal before her eyes scan across the classroom. Glancing at the back of the room at the wall, Anastasia sees that class time is up.

"Alright, we will end this discuss for next class. Make sure you do your paragraph reflection of this story and submit it in our class folder online. That is all. Have a good day." Anastasia smiles as she watches her students pack up and leave the classroom.

A few coming up to talk to her about future readings.

Soon enough, Anastasia slides off the table and moves to the podium in the corner of the room to grab her backpack. Turning back around, Anastasia smiles as she is greeted with a single Narcissus flower.

"Are you Hades trying to abduct me?"

"Maybe." Hannibal smirked while letting go of the flower as she delicately takes hold of the single Narcissus flower in her left fingertips.

Picking her black pea coat from below the podium, Hannibal takes the flower and her backpack from her while she pulls her coat over her dress. The dress being a dark red with a fold over ascot collar style, sleeveless and just brushing the top of her knees, Anastasia loves how comfortable this dress is, especially entering the winter season. With knee high worn down high heel boots on, Anastasia keeps a classy professional look while staying comfortable.

"So tell me Hades, what's the surprise visit? And how did you know that I was going to talk about this particular mythology story today for you to be able to bring me a Narcissus flower?" Anastasia asked, eyeing him with playful narrow eyes as they walk side by side out of the classroom and now down the building halls.

"Your planner was wide open this morning and I saw the time of this class, but the topic you were going to discuss. I thought to stop by and thought of ways to abduct you." Hannibal told her with a small smirk making her to gently laugh underneath her breath.

"Well, you may take me away, but first I need to go back to my office to pick up my laptop. How has your day been going thus far?" Anastasia asked him as they walk outside into the frigid air.

"Stimulating."

"Stimulating?" Anastasia eyes him with raised eyebrows before looking forwards as they dodge a group of students.

"What happen to make your day stimulating? Does it have to do with a certain Mr. Graham?" Anastasia questioned and knowing she hit the nail on the head upon seeing Hannibal eyes get that familiar twinkle in them.

That twinkle is one of excitement and pleasure in doing something that makes him intrigued. A twinkle that something has perked his interest.

"I only had one appointment today; thus, I was leaving to come here early, but when I went to leave, Will was in the waiting room with no idea how he got there." Hannibal told her as he holds the door open to the building that her office is in for her.

"No idea? Is his job getting to him? What if he gets in too deep with thinking like a killer and starts to be one himself."

"Exactly." Hannibal said, letting her go first up the stairs before trailing behind her.

With Anastasia thinking this way, Hannibal knows that she can deeply think the way that he does if she wanted to. But her pointing this out, Hannibal wanted to tell her that is what he wants to happen to Will. He wants to see Will commit crimes like the killers he goes after so that Jack starts to believe that it is Will as the Copycat and not Hannibal. Will is like a scapegoat for Hannibal.

Getting to Anastasia's office, Hannibal sets her backpack down on one of the chairs before her desk. He watches her as she unplugs her laptop from the wall, wraps it up and pick up the laptop too.

Anastasia walks to the chair that Hannibal set her backpack down and she slides the laptop with the cord into the bag. She zips it up and turns to see if she needed to grab anything else when Hannibal grabs her wrist. Her eyes flicker up to stare at him.

"I can do this, now that I have you." Hannibal tugs her close then bends down to lay a feathery kiss upon her lips.

Pulling back, Anastasia opens her eyes to stare into Hannibal half-lidded eyes.

"Not one to publically show affection, Hannibal?" Anastasia purred, pulling away from him as she went to grab her backpack. Instead, of her grabbing it, Hannibal grabs her backpack and he holds out the flower to her.

Taking the flower, she smiles as she gazes upon it while Hannibal slings one of the straps over his shoulder and he makes a gesture to the door for them to leave, her first. Once out of the office, Anastasia locks it up before turning to walk and Hannibal resting his left hand on her lower back.

Together they left the building and decided to go to her home to sit back and relax as it is the weekend.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"She is doing what!?"

Hannibal eyes follow Anastasia as she begins to pace back and forth in front of her king size bed.

It is about ten o'clock at night when Will had texted Hannibal that Abigail wants to go through with Freddie Lounds writing her life story. However, Abigail wants to add everyone in her life in the book too, such as, Will, Hannibal and Anastasia.

Eyeing Anastasia dress up in a black silky nightgown, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her and twisting around every time she sharply turns to pace the other way. Hannibal glances down to himself to see that he is in black silk pajama bottoms and no top. An amuse thought of how Anastasia and him appear to be on the same track as of late. The through of her class teaching on Hades and Persephone comes into mind as he can see how together they are their own dark couple.

"Why would she want to go through with that red headed viper? I mean she is most likely going to twist her words around and then there is the people that read the book. Do you think they'll feel pity for her because of her father? Yeah right." Anastasia blurted out, her anger making her become bluntly honest.

"Ana, Will and I are going to talk with her tomorrow."

"Oh really? She's lucky that I have classes and office hours tomorrow because I will give her a piece of my mind."

"For someone who doesn't associate with her, you are getting violently defensive."

Pausing in her pacing, Anastasia looks at Hannibal with narrow darken pale green eyes that appear to be turning dark emerald in color. Hannibal only raises his hands up slightly with an innocent look making Anastasia to sigh and look away from him, staring at her bookshelf in her bedroom.

"I just don't need her using my name for her own needs when she doesn't even know me. All she knows me as is the aunt that doesn't want to take her in. Thus, I'm not going to have a positive image in the book and I don't need that effecting my career or my life." Anastasia told him, glancing at him to see that Hannibal slowly nods his head in understanding manner.

Turning on the balls of her heels, Anastasia walks over to the end of the bed and she begins to crawl up it. She plops herself down beside Hannibal on her stomach and she buries her arms underneath her pillow before turning her head to stare up at him. He looks over to the nightstand that is on his side and he reaches over to grab his iPad that is presently on the charger.

Unplugging the iPad from the charger, Hannibal turns it on while Anastasia turns away from him and pushes herself up onto her hands to reach over to the nightstand on her side to grab her laptop. Turning onto her back and pushing herself up against the headboards, Anastasia opens up her laptop and the screen comes on to show her on a site where she can read over her students work and grade them. Before Hannibal had told her of Abigail plans with Lounds, Anastasia had been correcting her students' reflection paragraphs.

If anyone is to see the image of the two on the bed, on their electronics reading and doing work, anyone could easily make the assumption that they are a couple. Especially since they are dressed in black and silk, matching in a way.

Every so often, Hannibal will glance over at Anastasia to see her typing every so often before leaning forwards, staring at her laptop screen and her mouth slightly open and moving as she reads her students work. A small grin makes its way onto his lips as he cannot help but stare at her concentration and the slight mumbles of compliments or not compliments towards her students work.

About an hour past before Hannibal looks over to Anastasia again to see that she is lying back and passed on the pillows. Her laptop dangerously hanging over the edge of her side of the bed. Slowly moving over her, Hannibal grabs her laptop and pulls it away from the edge of the bed.

Shutting the laptop, placing it on his side of the bed nightstand with his tablet, Hannibal looks at the digital clock on her nightstand to see that it is near eleven thirty. Upon seeing the time, a yawn creeps it way out of Hannibal mouth while he slides out of the king size bed.

Before laying down, he went to the bathroom then came back and begin to shut off the bedroom lights. Walking back over to the bed, Hannibal manages to pull the blankets out from underneath Anastasia. Slipping underneath the blanket and pulling them over both Anastasia and him.

A low groan escapes her and Hannibal soon finds her nuzzling up against his body like a cat. Wrapping his right arm around her waist, he presses her close to his body and bows his head to bury his face into her hair, breathing in her heavenly scent that soon lulls him to sleep.

…**..**

…**.. Early Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Flushing the toilet, Anastasia lowly mumbles swears underneath her breath at how she wish that the sound was softer, especially being five thirty in the morning. Washing her hands and then she shuts off the lights behind her before making her way across the dark bedroom to go back to bed.

Upon sliding back, an arm tugs her forwards making a low 'eep' to escape her mouth and her heart to race.

"Forget I was here?" A lowly groggy accented voice brushes against her ear.

"You caught me off guard."

"That's a first." Hannibal mumbled, his face burying into her chest making Anastasia to stare down at him with slight raise eyebrows upon his action.

The hand drifting down her thigh then sliding up underneath her night gown makes her breath to get caught up. Her eyes flickering open, not realizing that she had shut them earlier and she stares into half-lidded shut eyes of Hannibal. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she cannot help but stare into Hannibal's eyes that appear to be a maroon red color.

Reaching up with her right hand, the fingertips caress underneath his right eye as she keeps staring into his eyes.

"Such interesting color eyes you have in the darkness, Hannibal."

"Do they frighten you?" He asked, his hand drifting over her behind as he feels she isn't wearing anything underneath the nightgown.

"Never."

Slowly, Anastasia lies back as Hannibal comes to hover above her. His right hand still moving up to push up her nightgown while her hands drag down his bare chest and her legs brushing against his hips as he falls in between her legs.

"Are you afraid of me?"

His hand clenches her side before dragging up more, slowly her nightgown is pull off and thrown across the room into the darkness. The drifting of one of her hands tugging down his pajama bottoms makes Hannibal to get a small smirk upon his lips.

Bending closer to her to take a nip of her lower lip and then pulling slightly back to stare into her eyes, he finds her giving him a cunning grin.

"Never."

Smirking, Hannibal bends back down to consume her lips and let their hands wander over their bare bodies.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Meeting with Will at the psychiatric building in Baltimore where Abigail was staying, Hannibal is standing in the foyer of the building with his winter coat tucked over his left arm. Hannibal already signed in for Will and him about them being here to visit Abigail for a small amount of time.

"Dr. Lecter, sorry if I kept you waiting."

Turning away from staring out the window at the greenhouse in the back of the building, Hannibal turns to see Will walking up to him.

"Good morning, Will. I haven't been here long. I actually got her about five minutes ago." Hannibal admitted as they begin walking down the hallways, not needing a nurse to lead them since they been here many times before.

"Really?" Will cannot help but say this in a questionable tone because he knows that Hannibal is the type of man that is about twenty minutes early before the exact time.

"Yes. Hades found it amusing to hide my shoes underneath the living room couch." Hannibal told Will, glancing at him in the corner of his eyes to see what Will's reaction will be.

It was a simple lie about Hades taking his shoes. Rather, Anastasia wouldn't let Hannibal out of bed and he can say that didn't complain about it either. It was very hard to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Seeing Will's eyebrows come slightly together and his lips tightening then relaxing, Hannibal feels a small sense of satisfaction upon getting a reaction. He can tell that by him mentioning about Hades, it shows that he has been with Anastasia. Hannibal wants not only Will, but anyone to know that Anastasia is with him.

They walk through the hallways until they came to this room where there is plants, books and seats around the room. A table and seats is where they see Abigail sitting with an open book.

"Morning." Abigail gives them a small smile making Will to nod and Hannibal to say a 'good morning' back before walking towards the plants.

Standing near the windows with the plants, Will stares around the room before looking at Abigail. Hannibal walks over to a pot that has a Rubber plant growing out of it. It's different shades of green and the hard rubbery feeling makes Hannibal to break the top of the plant off and rub it between his fingers to feel the texture.

"I'm trying to be understated when I say that this is a bad idea." Will said, getting right to the point and taking his glasses off to stare Abigail down.

"Freddie Lounds is dangerous." Hannibal added on, rubbing the piece of the plant he broke off on a desk to see if it makes anything. Letting the piece go, he stands up straight and turns to face Abigail to see what her response will be.

"She said she wanted me to write about you guys in the book."

That makes Will and Hannibal to glance at one another before glancing away as Will bows his head while setting his folded up glasses to hang in his shirt pocket. Hannibal can feel Anastasia in the back of his mind saying 'I told you so' when it comes to Abigail wanting to put them in this said book.

"You would be forfeiting your privacy and ours." Hannibal pointed out, flexing his jaws.

"This, all of this will change. Whatever you're feeling now, that won't last. Things change. Things are changing for me, too." Will tried to reason with her, but the last part was more to himself as he moves unsteadily on his feet.

Slowly, Will begins to walk forwards towards Abigail to get closer as he continues to speak.

"I've been doing some accounting of what's important in my life and what isn't. You are important, Abigail." Will said, stopping in walking and staring down at her sitting at the table.

"Just because you killed my dad doesn't mean you get to be him." Abigail lowly retorted, glancing up from the table to stare at Will with a blank expression.

"Abigail, we've been through a traumatic event, and no one more traumatized than you, Abigail, but we went through it together. What you write, you write about all of us." Hannibal said, walking forwards and coming to a stop beside Will, who has a slight hurt expression on his face from Abigail's comment earlier.

"I don't need your permission." Abigail strongly stated, standing up from the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

Maintaining perfect calm composure, Hannibal eyes the teenager standing before Will and him, acting like a disobedient child. If Anastasia had been here, Hannibal feels as if she would treat Abigail like a child and mostly shut her down until Abigail has nothing left to fight with. That is something Hannibal likes about Anastasia. She makes whoever she is fighting with, verbally or physically, to shut down and unable to defend themselves anymore. Leaving them defenseless.

"And you don't need our approval, but I hope it would mean something." Hannibal fires right back, eyebrows only rising for a split second before his expression goes back to an emotionless state.

The body language of Abigail changes to one of being uncomfortable and knowing that Hannibal will not tolerate any of her foolishness.

"I know what people think I did. They're wrong. Why can't I tell everybody that they're wrong?" Abigail voice shaking and her eyes becoming moister.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Will strongly said.

"Yet." Hannibal blurted out causing Will to take a glance at him then looks away as Will trusts Hannibal to reason better with Abigail then himself.

"But if you open this door, Abigail, you won't control what comes through. Are you ready for that?" Hannibal asked with a challenging look as Abigail and he have a stare down.

They stood in silence making Will to clear his throat and Hannibal to peal his eyes away Abigail to glance at Will before looking back at Abigail with the same blank expression.

"I believe it's time for us to go." Hannibal stated making Will to nod.

Will is the first to walk out of the room while/ Hannibal pulls on his coat as he walks to the door. He glances back over his shoulder to give Abigail one last look before leaving altogether.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"So, now I can ask this as I didn't want to bring it up during dinner, but how did it go today with the whole Freddie Lounds thing?"

"I feel as if she is going to do something rash." Hannibal answered, lifting his wine glass to his lips and taking a sip.

After dinner, Anastasia and Hannibal find themselves sitting in Hannibal's living room with a warm fire from the fireplace.

"You mean stomp her foot like a four year old until she gets attention on her but it might get her in trouble in the end, sort of thing?" Anastasia said, glancing at Hannibal with raise eyebrows.

He glances at her with a slight nod of his head.

"You were right about her wanting to put all of us in her book."

"Told you so."

"Yes, I know. I had pointed out how not only she is exposing her private life, but our lives too. Being rebellious, she begin to get defenses about not wanting to hide and not have society view her as a murderer's daughter."

"Was she getting all choked up and tears in her eyes too?"

Hannibal looks at Anastasia with raise eyebrows once again and a look of surprise at Anastasia sharp, honest comment. Anastasia simply looks at him and shrugs her shoulders while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No sympathy for her?"

"If she messes up, it's more on her than us."

"True statement." Hannibal couldn't help but agree as he mostly said the same thing to Abigail about the results of what the book might do.

"She wants to play the big girl part, let her play it, Hannibal. Once it comes back to bite her in the behind then she'll come back into Will and your arms looking for help to nurse her wounds. I hold no sympathy for her or her father." Anastasia lowly muttered the last part, glaring at the fire blazing bright warm colors and the crackling of the wood splitting.

Eyeing Anastasia the whole time, Hannibal slowly takes his eyes off of her and he stares into the fire.

"So cold, Ana." Hannibal said with a hint of amusement.

"We got a fire to keep us warm, Hannibal. Right here." Anastasia dryly said and nodding her head towards the fireplace causing Hannibal to chuckle.

"Admit it Hannibal, you are thinking the same thing."

Looking away from the fireplace and setting her hot chocolate mug aside on a table in between the two armchairs that Hannibal and Anastasia are sitting in, she stares at him with her left eyebrow raised.

Taking another long sip of his red wine, Hannibal pulls the glass from his lips and stares into the dark blood red substance, swirling the glass to make the liquid slosh around.

"Amazing how alike we are to one another, Ana."

Connecting eyes contact with one another, they held each other gaze and the hint of mischief grins begin to twitch upon their lips.

"When you're around someone who can bring out the true you, you sometimes realize how alike you are. If they can bring the true you out, would that mean that you are similar with each other? That you know how to play with each other strings." Anastasia questioned, crossing her right leg over her left.

"Very intriguing view, Ana. The way that you phrase that makes to see each other in having a connection."

"Like Hades and Persephone?" Anastasia smirked, picking up the mug of hot chocolate in her right hand.

"Yes, we become accustom with one another to the point of no return and stand by each other sides." Hannibal replied, smirking and transferring his wine glass from his right hand to his left.

Keeping eyes connected with matching smirks, they clank their drinks together before taking a blissful sip.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I have been trying to mix in the TV series and whatnot. (Also, if I making Anastasia come off as a cold-hearted person towards Abigail, I apologize. I see it in this chapter). But the way I imagine Anastasia as a mysterious yet mischievous woman with an attitude that doesn't back down from a fight and doesn't tolerate with the whiny, sappy things.**

**Also, I apologize if any sort of historical information is wrong and such.**

**Anyways, keep on Reviewing, especially to get to the next chapter.**** I appreciate all the reviews! ****Keeps motivation up to keep writing.**

**Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter:** Trust Issues

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …**

…**..**

The sound of glass shattering makes Anastasia to jump up in startle and pull herself out of the leather office seat. At the moment, she is in Hannibal's study reading over one of her senior's capstones and upon hearing the shattering of glass, Anastasia begins to make her way to the kitchen.

"Hannibal?" Anastasia softly called out, placing her left hand on the wall as she pokes her head around the corner to look into the kitchen.

There on the kitchen floor is a shatter glass of wine with what appear to be white wine in the pieces. Hannibal is kneeling down to the ground now with a wet cloth to pick up the pieces.

Her eyes flicker to the crimson red tear drops hitting the ground and mixing in the white wine, creating a swirl of light red. Quickly going to the sink, she grabs another wash cloth, wetting it and then kneeling by Hannibal.

"Ana, careful of the glass."

"You aren't clumsy, Anni. What cause you to drop this?" She softly asked as she grabs his right wrist to wrap the wet cloth around the palm of his right hand.

Pausing in picking the glass up, Hannibal looks at her with darken eyes of anger and annoyance, but it isn't towards her. Something is bothering him and for something to bother Hannibal, whoever is on the other is screwed.

"How do you know if something is bother me, Ana?"

"Hannibal."

Staring into her eyes for a few more seconds, Hannibal looks away and he continues to pick up the pieces of glass. A heavy exhale from his nose makes her to keep staring at him, waiting for him to at least answer parts of her question.

"Today, when I went to the FBI, Jack informed Will, Dr. Bloom and I that the body of Nicholas Boyle had been dug up. She is not only going to mess up herself, Ana, but I don't need her to slip and drag me down with her." Hannibal told her while folding the wash cloth up before using the folded up cloth containing glass to absorb the small amount of white wine on the floor.

Knowing the story about Hannibal helping Abigail to hide the body of Nicholas Boyle after she unconsciously gutted him, Anastasia can see that Abigail's stubbornness and bold moves might end up showing everyone who Hannibal truly is.

"Oh shit."

"Exactly." Hannibal agreed and he stands up making Anastasia to stand up with him.

Pulling the wet cloth from his hand, she sees that it's only a small cut. He takes cloth from her and brings it over to his trash where he throws out the cloth with the glass in it and the kitchen cloth with blood.

"I'm going to the psychiatric facility where Abigail is staying to have a word with her." Hannibal said, turning away from the trash ban and held out his right hand where Anastasia has a band aid in hand and anti-bacterial ointment.

There is a first aid kit hidden in his kitchen underneath the sink that Anastasia knew what to get. She clean the cut then put the band aid upon his palm.

"That's probably not going to stay."

"No, but it's the thought that counts." Hannibal said, staring at the band aid before eyeing Anastasia as she threw the wrappers from the band aid away and then putting away the first aid kit.

"What is your input on this?"

"Like I said before, she messes up, let her take the consequences. However, with this problem, if she is put in the corner and back against the wall, she might admit that you were involved to save parts of her own skin. If she is going down, Hannibal, she will most definitely take her down with her." Anastasia told him while she goes to the refrigerator to grab herself a bottle of water.

"We don't need that." Hannibal lowly growled causing Anastasia to glance at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you going to get rid of her?"

Hannibal only glances at her before he walks to the glass doors in his kitchen and stares out into his backyard. Setting the bottle of water aside, Anastasia walks up behind him and slowly wraps her arms around his midsection.

"I believe threating words will make her realize that I'm not a man to be messed with." Hannibal said, staring at Anastasia reflection in the glass doors.

"Well then, if you are not a man to be mess with, what about teasing you?" Anastasia softly asked, her right hand trailing off his stomach to his slack waistline.

Instantly his claps his right hand over her own and tugs her around him, pushing her up against the glass doors. Chest to chest, Hannibal grabs either of her wrists in his hands and places them above their heads. When they made eye contact, she put up an innocent look while he has a feral look.

"Tsk, tsk, Ana, you shouldn't tease me."

"What if I like to and also like to mess with your hair?" Anastasia asked, trying to fight against his hands and trying to reach out to his perfectly kept hair.

Hannibal only smirked as she lets out a huff of annoyance as his strength is over conquering hers at the moment. Bending down his head, Hannibal runs his lips up the side of her throat until his mouth brushes against her right ear.

"Hannibal, your neighbors might see."

"If they can then let them and see how you are mine." Hannibal purred into her ear before giving it a small nip that cause her body to jerk up against his own.

She tries to turn her head to brush her lips against his jawline when he abruptly pulls away, fixing his tie and a smartass smirk on his lips.

"You ass."

"Now, now, let's not get hostile. I must not be late to go visit Abigail since visiting hours will be over in another two hours." Hannibal told her, glancing at his wristwatch before looking at her with a charming look.

"You know, Hannibal, that I do not like being tease either." Anastasia slowly walks up to him, but brushes by him.

"I'll see you tonight." Anastasia added on, brushing her right hand over his behind then quickly walking away before he can grab her.

Licking his bottom lip, Hannibal fixes his overcoat of his suit and he brushes his hands over his slack pants to flatten down nonexistent wrinkles out. After that moment, he knows that he needs to get back to seriousness and a discipline emotion when he faces Abigail. He definitely needed to keep himself in check when he goes to see her because at the moment, all he wants to do is destroy her.

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Tongue running over the front of his teeth, Hannibal has his back turn to Abigail. Since he got into the room about five minutes ago, there had been no words exchanged. When he had entered the room, he had notice how fear flicker into Abigail's eyes as she knew why he has made his presence known.

"It can be a comfort to see the broken, bloated corpse of a monster and know it can never come back." Hannibal said, looking out the frosted glass window and only seeing the objects outside outlines in blurs.

"Nick Boyle wasn't a monster." Abigail lowly said.

Turning away from the window, Hannibal stares at Abigail, seeing how she is trying to keep a calm and strong composure, but under his stare, she appears to be slightly moving unsteadily on her feet.

"Were you?"

"I sometimes feel like one." Abigail answered, moving a few steps towards while battering her eyes quickly to keep her emotions in check.

"Is that why you uncovered his body?" Hannibal asked, eyeing her reactions and he wasn't disappointed.

Seeing Abigail look away with wide eyes and shock expression before looking back at him as he begins to walk towards her.

"Would this be a chapter in your book, Abigail?"

"No. Neither would killing Nick or you helping me hide the body." She retorted, eyes narrowing at him as she watches him go near the desk that is in her room.

"There's always an addendum." Hannibal pointed out, looking away from the desk to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

The comments that Anastasia made about Abigail dragging them down kept circling in the back of his conscience. Hannibal already knew that if Abigail treats her actions like a game, she will come to a wall where it'll be game over.

"The FBI already asked their questions. I answered them. I passed." She quickly told him.

"With Jack Crawford's attention." Hannibal turns on his heels and begin taking a few steps away from the desk, staring at the wall.

"You're right. I opened the door. I can't control what comes through it, but this time I could control when. I'm not afraid of them finding Nicholas Boyle anymore. He's been found." Abigail explained, not believing that anything she has done is wrong.

But to Hannibal, she did everything wrong. Him being an experience serial killer—but she doesn't know that—knows how to cover his tracks and knows how to play with people like a chess game. When it comes to her saying this to him, she is becoming a threat.

"You betrayed my trust. You jeopardized my life as well as your own. I deserve more than that." Hannibal told her in a calmly haunted tone.

Hannibal stares her down and he is seeing her eyes flickering down to look towards the ground, mouth agape and arms cross over her chest. Her expression is a mixture of fear and disbelief as Hannibal keeps shutting her down and scowling her like a little child.

"I need to trust you, Abigail. What if I can't?" Hannibal asked, standing before her and staring down at her.

He cannot help upon seeing the flicker of fear in her eyes to feel a sense of satisfaction of his power and appearance to put fear in his prey.

…**..**

…**.. **

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Isn't Season 3 already looking so crazy! The first episode, I couldn't even sit still! I can't wait for tonight's episode!**

**So, this here is just a quick chapter to show more of the TV side more than the interaction between Hannibal and Anastasia. **

**Anyways, enjoy and look at my other Hannibal stories that are on this profile. My other profile page, HL311 is mostly Anime stories, so if you are interest in that, check it out!**

**Keep on reviewing! I'm soooooo happy that this story has reached over a hundred reviews. Next stop two hundred! So thank you for all those that have been reviewing this story. Much appreciated. **

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter:** Moving Across the Chessboard

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The doorbell ranged again making Anastasia to mumble underneath her breath some swears. Hades is at the door barking his head off until he quiets down when Anastasia shushes him.

Upon opening the door, Anastasia leans against is as she holds the doorknob in her right hand while staring at her visitor.

"Good afternoon, Will."

"Anastasia…may I come in or is Hannibal here?"

A grin comes upon her face at his comment as the last time he came by, Hannibal was over too, but a bit undress. Instead of answering, Anastasia steps aside to let him into her home.

Immediately, Will is kneeling down and petting Hades while Anastasia shuts the front door behind him and begins walking to the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink? Snack on?"

"I'm all set." Will answered while standing up and following her to the kitchen with Hades trailing beside him.

"How are you doing, Will? I heard about the whole Georgia thing and a short summary of what happen to you and getting medically checked out."

"Fine, fine. Just my normal hallucinated self, like always."

Anastasia shot him a look making him to raise his hands in the air with a sheepish look as he doesn't know how else to explain what happen to him.

Short story summary about last week, Anastasia was told by Hannibal how Will is suffering major encephalitis and Hannibal wanted to see what else it does to Will psychologically. The doctor—who used to be Hannibal's old colleague—went along with trying to further research about this because the human brain is an interesting organ to study. To get to the point, that doctor felt it was immoral to hide this from Will and pretend to set up another appointment for him, which Hannibal found out and killed the doctor but framed this Georgia girl that Will and the rest of the FBI were trying to find since she killed someone already. Now, this girl is in the hospital getting treated since this disease that she had made her feel as if she was dead and didn't put her mind on the right path.

Entering the kitchen, Anastasia goes back to the breakfast island where she has been peeling an orange. She continues to peel the orange shell a part while glancing at Will looking around her kitchen before glancing at her for a quick second.

"Will, may I ask why the sudden surprise?" Anastasia asked, breaking the orange into the slices and plops one into her mouth.

"I'm just going to flat out say what I came here for."

Anastasia just waves her hand for him to continue as she plops another slice orange into her mouth, enjoying the tanginess and the juice. Her eyes never faltering from Will's form as he is moving unsteadily on his feet before he steps closer to the breakfast island and takes his glasses off, setting them on the breakfast island.

Standing up straight, Anastasia doesn't take another slice of orange as she realizes that Will taking off his glasses, he is here for business. Eyeing him placing his hands on the breakfast island, her eyes flicker up to see him staring at her causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Did you know about Abigail killing Nicholas Boyle?"

Her hands pause on picking the rest of the orange a part. For the past days, Anastasia has been wondering if Jack, Will or maybe even Bloom would be coming by to question her more about Abigail. Of course, she gets the empathy criminal profiler that feels obligated to protect Abigail and is getting mind fucked by Hannibal without even knowing.

"Will—"

"I know that Hannibal and you have been in a serious relationship for months, Anastasia. Just tell me the truth right now."

To make this appear as if she just learn about all of this and pretending to be the innocent individual, Anastasia hopes that Will doesn't use his criminal profiling gift to see her be fake to him as if she is shocked about the whole thing.

Slapping her hands on the breakfast island, hiding the satisfaction smirk from emerging when she saw Will jump a bit at being startle, Anastasia lets out a stressful sigh.

"I just learned about it, Will. I don't know about all of this anymore." Anastasia told him, raising her hands up in the air and shaking her head while putting a frown upon her lips.

"Ana—"

"Here I am, feeling as if I'm stuck in the middle of all of this bullshit. Like whenever Abigail does something, I get asked for it or some sort of questions get thrown my way. I don't even associate with her, Will." Anastasia told him, waving her hands around and turning away from him.

Anastasia walks up to the French doors in the kitchen and she stares into the reflection to see that Will is running his hands through his hair and down his face with a sigh escaping her. She can see him slightly frowning making her to know that she is either getting to him or all this problem with Abigail is getting to him too. Either way, Anastasia wants him to believe that she has no part of this.

Hannibal isn't the only one that can make Will trust them.

"Anastasia, how did you find out?" Will lowly asked as he steps closer to her.

"I notice that Hannibal was quieter than usual and I manage to make him admit to me what was wrong." Anastasia replied, glancing over her shoulder to stare at Will standing right there near her.

"I wish not to put this on you, Anastasia. I—I just don't need Jack know it was her."

"What are you two doing? Hannibal and you. Knowing this information, especially you." Anastasia turns to face him, crossing her arms over chest and knowing that she hooked Will.

She cast the line, sink and hooked on Will. Getting him to believe that she is an innocent. Looking away from him, shaking her head and sucking in her bottom lip, Anastasia looks back at him.

"I—I just need to protect her. It's not her fault that her father was a serial killer." Will said, turning away from Anastasia and dropping his forehead against the French door glass.

The frown on his face and seeing how Will's shoulders drop, Anastasia knows how under stress he is. She knows that Will must be getting on his case more than usual, especially with how protective Will is over Abigail.

"Will, if it comes down to Jack figuring this out, you know that Hannibal and you are screwed, right?" Anastasia said, keeping the whole act up.

"I know."

"Well, if that happens, I get to punch you across the face for getting my boyfriend in trouble." Anastasia hip bumps him before walking away and back to the island to finish her orange slices.

"I understand…I'm going to head out. Supposedly Dr. Gideon is bringing Dr. Chilton to court."

"Really now? For what?"

"Supposedly, Gideon feels as if Chilton forced him to think that he is the Chesapeake Ripper." Will told her as he walks around the kitchen island and begins to walk down the hallway.

Anastasia following him and then slipping by him to open up the front door for him.

"He can do that?" Anastasia asked as she stares at Will, her right hand clenching the doorknob and not quite opening the door yet as she didn't need the winter air to breeze through her home.

"Psych driving. You can ask Hannibal about it as he can most likely explain it better than me. Being a psychiatrist and all." Will said, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes.

Opening the front door, Will steps out and stands on the porch, staring out at the land before turning back to stare at her standing in the front door doorway.

"Why do I feel as if you try to compete against, Hannibal?"

A low snort and then a chuckle escapes Will. He looks around the land before glancing at her then turning on the heels of his feet and begins descending down the front porch stairs. But pauses to look back at her then look away and pulling his glasses back on.

"Compare our lives, Ana."

"Never compete against him, Will. You shouldn't compare yourself to anyone for that matter." Anastasia told him, staring at him as he nods at her, waves and he walks away towards his car.

Shutting the front door, Anastasia leans against the front door and begins to think what Hannibal has planned for Will, but also, Abigail. She has a funny feeling that he is going to literally destroy Will in the end.

Pushing herself away from the door, Anastasia begins to think when she can confront Hannibal about all this happening.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Lying across the living room floor, Anastasia eyes flicker up to the doorway of the living room where Hannibal walks in.

"Evening, Anni."

"Good evening, Ana." Hannibal walks into the living room, seeing her correcting her students work before pausing and looking up from her work to stare at him.

"So, do you have a session with Will today?" Anastasia asked, turning onto her back to stare up at him as he slowly sits himself down on the couch.

"Yes. Later on tonight."

"He most likely will not mention how he came to visit me today asking me if I knew about Abigail killing Nicholas Boyle."

"Oh and what did you say?"

"I pretended that I just learned about it from you after I manage to convince you to tell me. But other than that, I wish to know something." Anastasia pushes herself up onto her hands then slowly stands up.

Sitting back, Hannibal eyes as she walks up to him then plops on the couch next to him. He glances at her as she stares at all her work laid out before looking at him.

"I want to know exactly what you have plan for Will." Anastasia asked with raised eyebrows.

Reaching up with his right hand, Hannibal caresses her cheek before lying his lips upon her forehead then pulling back to stare into her eyes again.

"We are going to watch him turn to ashes and all around him, it's going to feel as if everything is gone." Hannibal answered making her to just nod her head then lay her head against his chest.

"What about Abigail?"

"She's going to be the main key to tearing dear Will down." Hannibal lips brush against her ear with a mischief smirk.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"I'm just going to say this now, but this is not going to look good on you at all if you are caught. Rather yet, you most likely will get in trouble once the place you supposed to be staying in, reports you in to Jack."

"I needed to ask you something."

"You couldn't call?"

"Like you would answer."

Standing face to face, the winter air brushing against their skins causing them to turn slight pink, Anastasia and Abigail are having a state down. Anastasia mentally debating whether or not to knock Abigail out and drag her back to the psychiatric building that she escaped once again. Or drag her back by her hair.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Anastasia truthfully said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you find Hannibal…weird?"

A laugh escapes Anastasia at the question that Abigail just asked her, but sees that the teenager's face is serious yet there is fear glistening in her cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm serious. He—he comes off as dangerous."

"For all that man did for you, you are thinking second thoughts of him and I'm not saying that because he is my lover." Anastasia said, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Abigail up and down, waiting for the teenager to have something good to say back.

"He seems too powerful and in control of everything."

"And you want to go against that?" Anastasia cannot help but smirk as she begins to walk towards Abigail, but instead of pausing before her, Anastasia begins to slowly circle her like a predator stalking its prey.

"No, no, I don't think that I can."

"Then don't. Simple as that, Abigail. Or are you thinking about reporting him."

"No, never. I wouldn't do that to Hannibal."

"Then what's the problem?" Anastasia stands before Abigail, spreading out her arms and dropping them against her sides, wondering what the hell Abigail is getting at.

"I'm scared that I will not be seen as good enough in his eyes. Scared. Just scared."

Realization strikes Anastasia as she sees that Abigail is finally realizing that she is recognizing a powerful man, but trying to please him or get some sort of approval for anything that she does.

"I have to admit that you should be actually scared of him and the fact that he and Will have secrets about you that Jack really wants. Afraid that he can say one word and you will be locked up. I'm going to admit to you, Abigail, I told you before to not mess with me. But when it comes to Hannibal, definitely don't cross his path the wrong way for he is a powerful man. Don't push too much to get Hannibal to look at you like you are his daughter or something. Never push that man." Anastasia told her, admitting how she knew that Hannibal is a powerful man.

But Anastasia made sure to not mention that Hannibal is powerful in a dark and sinful way of being powerful. With Hannibal's appearance towards people, he radiates class, comfortable life and an attitude that most states, mess with me and I will mess with you.

"Now, I don't know about you. But I need to get you back to the psychiatric building."

"Why can't I stay here for tonight?"

"Because I don't need some crazy bullshit to happen to me where I get in trouble for housing someone who is under fire right now by the FBI. I don't know if there is some rule for that. But you escaping the place, definitely already marks you as an escapee." Anastasia pointed out, walking towards her house but glancing back at Abigail to make sure the teenager is following her.

Before entering the backdoor, Anastasia hears Hades barking inside then stopping making her to know that someone enter the house and she pretty sure who the newcomer is.

Entering into the kitchen, Anastasia stares at Hades trotting in and walking in behind him is Hannibal.

"Ana, do you happen to know where Abigail is?" Hannibal asked, but stopped upon Anastasia stepping to the side to show Abigail slowly walking up to the house and keeping her head bowed when she entered the house.

"Abigail, you can't do this. You are already in enough trouble as it is." Hannibal said, stepping towards her and resting his hands upon her shoulders.

The teenager only nods, not looking up to meet Hannibal stare. Hannibal lets go of her shoulders and steps back to look over Anastasia.

"I was about to bring her back before I have Will, Jack or Jack's FBI squad come pounding on my door looking for her." Anastasia said, crossing her arms over her chest and slowly stepping up to stand beside him.

"Yes, I do apologize, Ana. Come on, Abigail. I will be driving you back now."

Not saying anything, Abigail storms by the two making Hannibal to let out an exhale from his mouth and Anastasia to cover her mouth with her right hand to hide the chuckling.

"Amusing, Ana?" Hannibal asked as he sees her pulling her hand away from her mouth to show a slight grin.

"I'm sorry, Anni, it's just funny seeing teenagers show attitudes like a little child." Anastasia said, slightly shrugging her shoulders and glancing up at him as he stands beside her with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"I should be going, especially with Dr. Chilton now loose."

"What?" Anastasia amused grin drop from her lips and she stares at Hannibal as if he has two heads.

Hannibal reaches out to caress her face and leans down to lay a peck on her forehead before pulling back. His left hand sliding down her jawline and down her neck before dropping to his side.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. You know how to handle yourself well, Ana. But also, I will not let him ever harm you. Understand?"

"Yes, but what is happening with him escaping?"

"Jack and Will are trying to find him, especially after he capture Freddie Lounds."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she wrote up an article about him being the Chesapeake Ripper when he knows that he isn't. He has her held captive after he killed a psychiatrist that had dealt with him before. He targeting psychiatrist that treated him or associated with him about anything." Hannibal explained to her.

When Hannibal had mentioned about Gideon trying to take the role as the Ripper, she saw the anger and annoyance flash in Hannibal's eyes.

"You truly are the Chesapeake Ripper."

Hannibal only stares at her.

Anastasia knew that he is a dark man with sinful actions, especially after the late Tobias hinted to her what Hannibal does. But she couldn't find herself too fully, one-hundred percent grasps the fact that he is the Ripper. Seeing him all serious and staring her down, Anastasia simply gives a small nod.

"What are you going to do?"

"Let Will handle the problem for now." Hannibal answered, his eyes flickering to the kitchen doorway to make sure that Abigail isn't near to hear any of this conversation.

He didn't sense her near or even a strong scent of her; thus, Hannibal looks back at Anastasia.

"While you sit back and watch the dominos begin to fall." Anastasia stated as Hannibal begins to walk to the kitchen doorway, but pauses to look back at her over his left shoulder.

"Not yet they haven't. But my fingertips are resting upon the top of the domino, itching to push it over and watch everything fall to ashes." Hannibal told her before leaving the house altogether while taking Abigail with him.

Anastasia turns to lean against the kitchen island while staring out her back French doors at the snow covering the land and the woods in the distance. Hades comes walking along in front of her before sitting down, tilting his head to the side and staring up at her with those brown maroon eyes.

"Seems like you are not the only Hades around here." Anastasia simply stated and chuckling as Hades only tilts his head in the opposite direction as his response.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Late Night: …..**

…**..**

The knocking on the front door makes Anastasia want to punch whoever is at the front door, face in. It is about one in the morning and she had been having a good dream when she is snapped awake with Hades loud barking and the knocking.

"There is such thing as a doorbell." Anastasia growled, unlocking the door and slightly cracking it open.

Swinging the door open the rest of the way, Anastasia slaps Hannibal against the chest making him to stare at her with raised eyebrows. Slowly, Hannibal put his hands up in an 'I surrender' manner making her to roll her eyes and step aside to allow him into her home.

"Hannibal, you do realize it is one in the morning."

"I was coming back from Jack's office after discussing about Will's condition."

"Yes, Will…how is he doing?"

"In the hospital with temperatures around a hundred and four."

"Oh that sounds lovely." Anastasia dryly muttered as she locks up the front door then walks by Hannibal, who is taking off his coat and shoes to place in the foyer closet.

"I should have called."

Only a hum escapes her as she is already going back upstairs. Hannibal licks his lips, knowing that disturbing Anastasia from sleeping is as if he is facing off against an angry lion, or rather, lioness. He glance to the side of the stairs to see Hades staring at him as if saying 'why the hell did you wake us up.' Hannibal shakes his head, thinking about how this day, or he should say yesterday, dragged out and never ended.

From the whole Gideon and Chilton missing to Will bringing Gideon to his home to which Will had a mild seizure, which let Hannibal to have a nice chat with Gideon about the Ripper. Then setting up Will to go after Gideon, who was going to Dr. Bloom's home to take her out next, thanks to Hannibal telling her address to the man. Now, Hannibal is back from Jack's office after talking about Will's mental state.

Upon entering Anastasia master bedroom, Hannibal leans against the doorway as Anastasia is standing in front of the end of her bed with her back to him.

"I was having such a pleasant dream too."

"What sort of dream?" Hannibal inquired as he creeps up behind her and gently lays his hands upon her hips.

"A good one." Anastasia hinted, trying to pull away from him and go back to bed, but let out a childish whine as he twirls her around and pulls her so they are chest to chest now.

"Ana."

"I think that you can figure it out, doctor. Maybe when I'm not about to pass out, we can make it reality. But right now, the warmth of my fluffy and soft blankets are calling my name to sleep in them." Anastasia made a head movement towards the bed.

Cupping her face, Hannibal leans down to give her a solid kiss before pulling away. His eyebrows rose in amusement and curiosity as he watches Anastasia lick her lips then her face scrunch up.

"What is that strong taste?"

Remembering the scotch that Jack gave Hannibal, he forgot that he had some. But also, Anastasia doesn't drink; thus, she obviously has no clue what the alcoholic drink taste like.

"Jack and I had some scotch."

"Scotch?" Anastasia said, leaning up to peak his lips again then making the same face.

He cannot help but chuckle as her expression reminds him of a rabbit twitching its nose.

"Yes, a few fingers of it too." He lowly told her.

"You didn't like it, did you? Wasn't strong or old enough." Anastasia pointed out as she can see how his tone had a hint of displease to it in his comment.

"No." Hannibal quickly replied making her to snort in amusement.

"I'll wash up and brush my teeth."

"Your extra pair of sweats are in the draw. I wash them yesterday with a few of your t-shirts." Anastasia yawned, pulling away from him and lowly apologizing under her breath for the abrupt yawn.

Giving her butt a pat, he walks to the bathroom while she stares after him with tire half-lidded eyes. Not going to make a comment upon his action to pat her butt to mostly signal her to get to bed, Anastasia crawls up the bed, pulls the blankets back and slides right in. A loud sigh of relief to be back in the warmth of her sheets and the soft yet firmness of her mattress. Feeling her body relaxing, Anastasia turns onto her stomach and groans into the pillow, hugging it close and burying her face into it.

Soon, Anastasia passes right out just as Hannibal comes out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. Sliding into bed beside her, Hannibal shuts off the light that is on the nightstand on his side and turns to accept Anastasia curling up against his body, most likely for his body heat.

Eyeing the top of her head, Hannibal lays his lips against her hairline while shutting his eyes and then taking in a slow, but deep inhale of her pleasant scent of pomegranate with a hint of fresh rainfall.

Thoughts are circling in his mind about Will. About how soon enough, Hannibal will be setting Will up to appear insane and as the copycat killer. Soon enough, Hannibal will move the king and queen forwards to over conquer the other side of the chessboard into a checkmate.

There, his Anastasia and he can rest comfortably for the time being.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter.**

**I realize as I was typing this, I forgot to make a chapter about Will getting checked out by a medical doctor and whatnot, so I mention a small little snippet of it. I just threw it in so apologies if there is any grammar/word issues. **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy.**

**Please Review for the next/future chapter.**

**Also, check out my other Hannibal stories too! Please! **

**Thank You! **


End file.
